Deadly Games
by FictionWriter91
Summary: When the chance to take down human traffickers takes the team to a lakeshore and island with fellow agents from Homeland Security, anything can happen. Professions of love could be spoken. Lives could be at stake. Someone could die. Friendships could become strained. Will they win against the criminals? Introducing the Thomas Brothers: John, Billy, and Charlie.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Sue Thomas or its characters in any way. I have created the characters John, Billy, Charlie, Gloria, Tessa, Jane, and Maddy so far. I've loved this show since day one. I found the story I started writing ten years ago, and I've modified it a little. I hope you like it.**

* * *

"SUE!" he called after. "SUE! STOP!" He ran harder and faster. The brush kept slapping his face and legs. He heard them behind him. He knew they would find all of them. You can't hide on an island. From the beginning he knew this was all a bad idea. He had lost the others. He just knew that he had to get to her before they did. He didn't care if they heard him.

"SUE!" he shouted again. Then he remembered, she can't hear him.

How did he get here? How did this all come to be that he, Jack Hudson, was chasing a deaf colleague through the bush on an island in the dark with people trying to kill him? He heard a shot, felt the wind off the bullet fly by him. He ducked and kept running. Then he tripped. As he fell, he thought about how suddenly life can end-just like that.

 **Four Days Earlier**

"I have never seen a football game go so wrong," Bobby was huffing. "Myles, what the hell happened out there?"

"Me?!" Myles asked incredulously. "I didn't do anything wrong! It was Jack! He was not focused at all!" Jack ignored this comment. He was focusing hard on the paper in front of him instead.

"Oh, sure. Blame Sparky. I'd say you mucked it up showing off for that hot blonde again," Bobby snickered. Myles' face went rather red. Did they all know?

"Yes," Bobby answered him without hearing the question. "We all know about her."

"Well...well...just...I have nothing to say," Myles replied, crossing his arms and glowering at Bobby.

"Finally," Lucy said, sighing in relief. "I never thought I'd see the day where you ran out of things to say..."

"Oh, shut it," Myles growled. He bent over his laptop, turning away from everyone. Tara, Sue, and Lucy all shared smiles. They knew Myles had his heart set on Gloria, the woman who watched their football games every week. Sue slid a sideways glance towards Jack, who pretended he hadn't been looking at her. This was the usual game they played every day. Sue looked back to Lucy, who shook her head, understanding.

"Okay people," Dimitrius said, coming in rubbing his hand together. "We've got a new lead on our human traffickers." Jack sat up boltright. He'd been working months on this case. He wanted these people gone, dead even, but put away for life would be just as satisfactory. He figured jail was worse than death in some cases.

"Whaddya got?" he asked.

"They have taken refuge on some island at a cottage. We're thinking they're prowling the place for young women going to the lake on vacation."

"How do we get 'em?" Bobby asked, getting a sense a field trip was about to be proposed.

"I'm glad you asked," D grinned. "I was lucky enough to pull some strings with Homeland Security and rent a place for us to stay and work while we monitor their movements and crack down on them."

"Hold on," Jack interrupted. "You mean, we're gonna be right there next to them? Isn't that a bit...risky?"

"They wouldn't expect it," D answered.

"He's right," Myles threw in, half listening. He was still thinking about Gloria.

"I guess...it just seems...I don't know," Jack hesitated.

"It'll be all right, mate," Bobby reassured him. "We've got plenty of firepower." He winked. Jack shook his head at him, smiling. Always thinking about the guns that one.

"And we've got agents from Homeland Security there with us," D added. "We're also on the mainland."

"It'll be fun!" Lucy encouraged Jack. She was thinking of how the lake might loosen him up a little, especially around Sue. "D, I think we can all say we're in." Nods went all around. Jack's was last. He had a bad feeling about the whole thing. He just wanted to go in and take them out. He wasn't all for this spying operation.

"Everyone go get ready," D instructed. "We'll meet back here and work our way there. It's not too far."

"We've got some shopping to do!" Lucy clapped her hands excitedly. Levi hid under Sue's desk. He recognized the "s" word.

"Come on, Levi," Sue said to him. "It'll be less painful if we just do what she says." He looked up at her mournfully. Tara and Lucy were already heading out.

"I'll catch up," Sue said. Lucy noticed Jack was hovering behind as well, so she just smiled and left without a word.

"You seem upset," Sue said to him. He looked up at her from his phone.

"I'm apprehensive," he admitted. "But if it gets these guys off the streets, then we have to do it don't we?"

"Maybe I'll even show you how to fish," Sue teased. He raised his brows at her.

"Oh?" he asked. "What makes you think I don't know how to fish?" She just shrugged and grinned, leaving him standing there shaking his head at her receding back. He still had a sinking feeling. He shook his head. It was going to be fine.

 **Evening**

They all gathered as planned. Sue was looking around anxiously.

"What's wrong?" Tara asked her.

"They should be here," Sue was muttering, not seeing Tara speak. Tara looked to Lucy, who made the "I don't know" face.

"Sissy!" a man's voice called out, his hands moving simultaneously.

"John!" Sue called back, rushing to hug him. "Billy! Charlie!" She called over John's shoulder. They piled into a group hug.

"It's been too long," Billy signed to her. Sue agreed. Her three brothers and her all together again.

"Mom and Dad said we have to look after you," John teased her. "Just like old times, right?"

"More like the other way around," Sue scoffed. Charlie laughed out loud. The three brothers were very tight. They did everything together, and that included being in Homeland Security together.

"Good to finally meet you," Jack said, stretching his hand out to John. They had spoken frequently on the phone. He was just as surprised as everyone else that these three men were Sue's brothers. She hadn't said anything. He looked at her questioningly.

"You didn't ask," she said, eyes twinkling. She had been saving the surprise. Handshakes and greetings went around. Sue noticed that Tara's hand lingered on Billy's a little longer than everyone else. Bobby noticed too.

"Is Jane coming too?" Sue asked John.

"Naw. The missus is staying home with Maddy," John replied. "My wife and daughter," he clarified for everyone as they were staring.

"Do you have a wife and daughter?" Tara dared to ask Billy, who shook his head.

"I don't have much time for that," he answered.

"They are a lot of work sometimes," Charlie chimed in. Sue swatted him. She loved his wife, Tessa. She knew he was only teasing.

"Okay, I think it's time to hit the road," D said after the chattering died down. Everyone piled into different cars. Lucy made sure Jack was in with Sue. She wasn't quick enough to get Tara in with Bobby. Lucy took it upon herself to help these two out with their secret romances, although she didn't think they were very secret. She didn't know how to feel about this Billy taking Tara's attention. Sue was chatting away with Charlie. Lucy had a very good feeling about this trip. It wasn't going to be long, but she was going to do her best with what she had.

 **Late**

"You call a four hour car ride a short trip?" Bobby asked Dimitrius, climbing out of the car and hobbling around on his numb leg.

"It depends how you look at it," D said. "And how much you like car rides."

"I hate them," Bobby clarified.

"I thought we were having fun," Myles said, getting out behind him.

"No. Your idea of fun was not fun," Bobby disagreed. He never wanted to play the License Plate Game ever again.

"Sorry for trying," Myles huffed.

"Relax, Myles," Jack said, patting his shoulder. "He's just sore that he didn't get the front seat."

"I clearly said 'shotgun' and you know it," Bobby glowered at him. He didn't appreciate having Myles fall asleep on his shoulder either. Jack laughed and went to scout out their home for the next few days with Sue and John. Bobby glanced over and saw Tara with Billy, laughing about something. He pretended he didn't care. Everyone else was going inside to unpack.

"Come on, mate," Bobby said to Myles. "I call top bunk."

* * *

 **My first ST fanfic. I have to say I'm nervous writing it as I've had this idea for a long time, and seeing it written down is making it real. I'm trying to do some research as I go along to make it seem realistic. I appreciate any thoughts or input. Just don't be too hard on me!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Day One: Morning**

The next morning came too early. Jack stumbled his way downstairs, surprised to find Charlie already sitting there with his coffee, hair sticking up in all directions.

"Rough night?" Jack asked, gesturing.

"What? Oh," Charlie said, attempting to flatten it. "It happens every time. My wife gave up after the first three weeks. It's like it has a mind of it's own."

"Tessa afraid of you being here?" Jack asked curiously. Charlie chewed his lip absently.

"She knows the job. Does she necessarily like it all the time? No, absolutely not, but she realizes that certain things have to be done in order to make this place safe, you know?"

"I do," Jack nodded.

"Coffee," Bobby said, coming crashing in behind him suddenly. "Need coffee."

"Over there, bud," Charlie pointed. Bobby dived onto it.

"You always an early riser?" Jack laughed.

"Naw," Charlie grinned. "I just wanted to prove to Tess that I can get a sunrise photo." He showed Jack, who nodded appreciatively. Bobby was sucking down his coffee, trying to wake up. Myles kept him up half the night with his snoring. Despite calling top bunk, Dimitrius had snagged it first. Myles had pointed out that since the bottom bunk was technically not the top bunk, he was privy to that. Bobby had ended up in a sleeping bag on the floor. So besides being exhausted and irritable, he was also sore.

"Did you not sleep well?" Jack asked, watching Bobby wince and try to pop his spine back in place.

"Just dandy," Bobby replied, taking another sip. "What is this stuff?" he asked Charlie.

"Maple coffee," Charlie replied. "Tess loves it. I mixed it up with mine, so sorry, it's all I've got."

"It's...interesting," Bobby finished carefully. He made a mental note to buy his own caffeine. Jack was hiding a smirk behind his own mug. In all honesty, he did feel bad for his friend. He seemed to be drawing the short straw a lot since yesterday. He swiveled on his chair to examine the cottage. The large, high windows let the sunlight in very graciously. The walls were all pine, which Jack loved. The furniture was almost vintage. The kitchen, however, was more modern, as though it had been redone recently. The ceilings were also high to accommodate the second floor that was open concept. The best view, though, was of the lake. The cottage was placed almost directly over it, and there were some trees to give it privacy. He looked and saw the girls' door was still closed. John had been still snoring when Jack had left. Billy and Charlie had a room as well, sharing it with all the work equipment.

"I think if nobody minds," Bobby said slowly, "I will sleep on the couch tonight. I think I'd have better luck."

"You can have my bed if you want," Jack said. "I can sleep anywhere."

"No, no," Bobby replied. "This is your case. You need to be well rested. I'll survive."

"Offer's always there," Jack promised. Bobby just nodded.

"Good morning!" Myles called cheerfully, entering the kitchen. "What a charming place! I slept like a rock. Best sleep I've had in a very long...what's wrong with you?" Bobby was practically glowering at him.

"He hasn't had all of his coffee yet," Jack intervened, pulling Bobby away. "Leave him. I know the desire is strong, just leave it..."

"Just waltzes in like a champ!" Bobby was saying as he was being hauled away. "The nerve!"

"He's in a bad mood," Myles noted to Charlie, who suppressed a snicker.

"I don't think he slept well," Charlie told him.

"Oh!" Myles was surprised. "Well, that explains it." Charlie could tell Bobby and Myles weren't the best of friends exactly. He knew all about that. His own brother, John, could aggravate him to no end too without even trying. That could also be a brother thing, though.

"It's a beautiful mooooorning! Oh, what a beautiful daaaaay!" Myles was singing as he meandered outside, missing the sight of Bobby trying to come through the window at him but being held back by Jack.

"Just let me at him..." Bobby growled.

"Knock it off," Jack reprimanded him. "I know Myles gets to you on the best of days, but I need you to focus right now." Bobby shrugged him off rather roughly. He clenched his jaw, breathed in deep, and let it all out slowly.

"Better?" Jack asked.

"Yes," Bobby replied. "Sorry."

"Just stay focused," Jack warned. "Can I go back inside? Or do I have to ensure Myles' safety?"

"I won't touch him," Bobby promised. "Yet," he added once Jack had gone inside.

"I heard that!" Jack called, giving him a stern look. Bobby held up his hands and gave a rueful smile. Jack laughed, shaking his head.

"Good times, eh?" Charlie said.

"Always. So, can you fill me in on what you've got so far on these guys?"

 **Upstairs**

Sue awoke to Levi resting his head on her arm, giving her the look she recognized very well. She sat up blearily, noticing that neither Lucy nor Tara were awake yet. Tara was sleeping on a rather awkward looking angle, her head twisted under her arm while the rest of her was sprawled outward. They stepped carefully out of the room so as to leave them in peace. Levi was practically dancing to get outside. She couldn't help but give a small giggle. He was very cute sometimes.

"All right, all right," she said. "Out you go." Levi bounded out the door, rushing around the different bushes, undecided as to where he wanted to go. He wasn't used to so much shrubbery. Finally, he rushed back, nosing her hand on his way by. That was another signal she knew well. He was hungry. Her own stomach was growling. She noticed her brother and Jack talking, so she paused. Not to eavesdrop, just to watch them together. They were talking seriously. About the criminals no doubt, she thought. She cleared her throat to announce herself, but Levi had already pushed his head against Jack's leg to let him know he was there.

"Hey, buddy," Jack said, giving Levi a good rub behind the ears. "Hi," he said to Sue. She smiled.

"Sister," Charlie said, lifting his hand with his mug to her briefly.

"Oh, Charles," she said, coming over to him. "Your hair is a mess." Charlie sat there while she tried to force it down. It didn't help.

"Tess would have been proud at your effort," he winked at her after. Sue rolled her eyes, turning to make herself a coffee.

"Charles?" Jack asked.

"Ugh, yes. That's my actual name, but it makes me sound like some dignified old man, so I prefer Charlie. She knows that," he replied, narrowing one eye at Sue. She just smiled.

"We always used to say Charlie's dreams scared him so bad it made his hair stand on end," she joked.

"Mom always swore a cow was let in to lick my hair all night," Charlie laughed. "She said it was the only explanation. I think it just likes being tall."

"Ah, yes, the hair," Billy said, entering. "You're just a freak of nature, dude."

"Good morning to you too," Charlie replied. Billy took a sip of his coffee and grimaced.

"I love Tess, I really do, but can you tell her to stop trying to get me onto this coffee?" he pleaded.

"I'll try," Charlie sniffed.

"You did it on purpose!" Myles was saying loudly as both he and Bobby re-entered.

"I so did not," Bobby argued.

"What happened?" Jack asked warily.

"The bloody idiot sneaked up on me and scared me, thus making me jerk and throw all my coffee out of my mug..." Myles tapered off, looking sadly into his mug. "It was such a good brew too."

"See?" Charlie said to Billy. "Not everyone hates it." Billy stuck his tongue out at him.

"I did no such thing," Bobby said innocently. "I merely came around and asked what you were doing. You took it from there." Myles glared at Bobby.

"Just pour another cup, Myles," Jack said, exasperated.

"Fine," Myles said tightly. He did just that. Jack shook his head as Bobby winked at him.

"Am I missing all the fun?" John asked. He was taking in the scene before him. He had been wakened by his daughter, Maddy, calling before she went to school. He was still surprised that at 15, she still cared to do that when he was away.

"No, just casual tomfoolery," Charlie replied.

"Don't drink the coffee," Billy warned. "It tastes like a Canadian Maple tree..."

"Ooohh my favorite!" John cut him off. "Thank Tess for me, Charlie."

"Will do," Charlie said, smirking at Billy now.

"What smells so good?" Tara asked, Lucy in tow behind her.

"Only the best coffee in the world," John said. They both sipped appreciatively after receiving their mugs. "What shall I whip up for breakfast?"

"Something quick," Dimitrius said, being the last one to enter. "We should get to work."

"Toast it is then," John said, bowing his head.

"The guy's a genius in the kitchen," Billy told Tara. "Honestly, he puts all men to shame."

"Jack's good too," Sue said defensively. Jack felt his ears get a little hot.

"If the world didn't need my services to keep it safe," John said, "I'd be a chef. Honest, I would."

"You should join Masterchef, man," Billy said. "You'd win."

"Don't I know it," John replied, grinning. "You'll just have to put up with me for a while longer yet." Breakfast was a flurry of motion. Jack noticed how interactive Sue was with her brothers.

"I'm telling you," John was saying to Lucy. "That bird crapped on her head and made her deaf!"

"That's impossible," Sue was laughing back.

"It happened right after!"

"John!"

"All right, all right," he caved. "I'll stop. Where we going, boss?!"

"Let's do a little investigating," D replied. "Jack, John, and Sue, you go out and 'fish' and see how many we're dealing with."

"Haha," Bobby laughed. "Fish. That's a good one. Don't forget your tackle!"

"Got it right here," John said, pulling out a container from the freezer that looked suspicious.

"What," Lucy said, "is that?"

"Minnows," John replied cheerfully.

"Ugh!" Lucy yelped, hopping back. "In the freezer?!"

"They're dead," John told her. He looked around. "What?"

"That's gross, man," Billy said.

"It was better than live leeches in the actual fridge..."

All three girls shrieked at this.

"That's what I thought," John said. "Come on then." He led the way outside. Jack gave Sue his smile, making her a little shaky standing up.

"Come on, Levi," she called. "Let's see how well this works." Levi had never been in a boat before, and this one was just a small aluminum one. This could be challenging.

 **Afternoon**

After being just about capsized and almost having all the minnows eaten, John, Sue, and Jack were finally settled and trying not to enjoy themselves too much. Levi was hiding under the nose of the boat in the shade. John was actually leaning back, his ball cap over his face.

"You won't get anywhere by reading the inside of your eyelids," Sue teased. John waved his hand at her half-heartedly.

"Five minutes," he signed. The rocking motion was just too much. He needed a quick nap.

"So, you gonna show me how to fish?" Jack asked her teasingly. She laughed. They both knew he didn't need any teaching.

"I will," she promised. They actually were holding fishing poles and fishing. John insisted it made things look more realistic. Sue had just rolled her eyes and given him his wish. Jack just also had a set of binoculars in his hand. They hadn't seen anything. He hoped Bobby, Myles, and Charlie had better luck on shore. Billy, Tara, Lucy, and Dimitrius were working on setting up their equipment and making up cover stories for everyone.

"You know Lucy is going to have us be married again," Jack said to Sue. "For our undercover story, I mean."

"I'm sure you're right," she agreed. "It wasn't so bad last time, was it?"

"No," he answered thoughtfully.

"You don't have to sit in the dark this time," she said, eyes twinkling. He laughed then. Then she got serious. "Oh!" She stood up. "I've got one!"

"Seriously?" Jack asked. She nodded. He stood up carefully as well, winding in. He finished while she was still trying to reel hers in. "Big one?"

"Bigger than I've ever caught," she admitted. "He's really fighting..." She kept slowly reeling it in. Then it jerked her hard.

"Whoa!" Jack called, grabbing hold of her before she fell overboard. He grabbed the rod as well, feeling it being pulled ferociously. He kept holding on for support while she kept reeling it in. Levi was standing to attention now, leaning over the side.

"Sit, boy," Jack said. "Please just sit." He didn't feel like swimming today. John lifted his hat carefully to have a look, seeing Jack holding his sister from behind and helping. He didn't say anything, just lowered it back down again. He wasn't completely stupid.

"Almost...there..." Sue said after ten minutes of reeling. "Get the net. John! The net!"

"I got it," John said, handing it to Jack. "If I lean over as well, we're all going in the drink. Let me just stand on the opposite side." Jack missed twice.

"Quick little bugger," he panted. He tried a third time, successfully bagging it. John whooped.

"Nice one, sis!" he clapped her shoulder. It was at least nine pounds.

"Should we...?" she hesitated.

"Oh no," John said. "We're keeping it." Both Jack and Sue turned away when he killed it. "Don't look so horrified," he laughed. "It's meat. It'll feed us for one meal."

"I didn't say anything," Sue said.

"Hang on!" Jack said, spying movement on the island. "They're awake finally." He counted six of them. That didn't mean there wasn't more inside. John hastily covered the fish up out of Levi's reach, and they started documenting.

* * *

 **It's funny, but even though I haven't seen the show in a long time, I still remember the character's personalities. As for Sue's brothers, I think of Charlie looking like and having Steve Zahn's character's personality from Sahara (Al), and John having Brad Pitt's character's personality from Mr. and Mrs. Smith (John). As for Billy, I feel his personality is like Matthew McConaughey's character from Sahara (Dirk). Maybe that's nuts, but it helps me write their parts (I also integrate my own brother's humor into their banter, but you don't know him haha). However, as an avid reader, I get how important it is to have your own imagination about characters, so please don't feel you have to stick with those ones :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Day One: Afternoon**

"What are we looking for exactly?" Myles asked. He was out of breath trying to keep up to Bobby and Charlie. They were rather fast.

"Any sign of the traffickers," Charlie said, turning around while still walking so Myles would hear him.

"Do we even know what they look like?" Myles questioned, skeptical.

"They're big and tall with the words 'Human Trafficker' across their forehead," Bobby replied. He wasn't quick enough to hide his smirk.

"Bobby Manning," Myles said. "I should say you of all people would know better than to joke about this sort of thing."

"Aw, Myles," Bobby drawled. "I'm just kidding. Didn't you see the photos on Jack's desk?"

"I did not," Myles said, surprised. "I didn't know we even had visuals."

"We do," Bobby said under his breath. "Wanker."

"Wanker?" Charlie asked. "I'm surprised that an Australian man knows English insults."

"I dated an English girl once," Bobby grinned. "I learned some good ones." Charlie just laughed.

"Would you guys slow down?" Myles whined. "I feel like we're running a marathon." They both stopped dead in their tracks until Myles caught up.

"No wonder you did horrible at football," Bobby commented. "Look at how out of shape you are!"

"I was not horrible! Must we continue arguing about that?"

"Only until you humbly accept fault for losing," Bobby replied. Myles just glared at him.

"Okay, guys," Charlie said. "Let's stop at this cafe and regroup."

"Good idea," Myles said. "I really need a drink..." Bobby raised his eyebrows. "A cold, non-alcoholic beverage!" Myles confirmed exasperated. "Honestly, I'm not an idiot."

"I know, I know," Bobby said, following him inside. Five minutes later they were sitting at a tall table overlooking the small town drinking ice teas.

"Nice town," Bobby gestured.

"Yea. Tess and I come here sometimes to just get away. I love the small town feel of it," Charlie sighed happily.

"You've been here before?" Myles asked, surprised.

"Oh yea. Who else knew where to rent a cottage?" Charlie laughed. Myles made an "ah, of course" facial expression and went back to his drink.

"You look very touristy with that camera around your neck," Charlie grinned at Bobby.

"Gotta play the part," Bobby answered, tapping it. "I just hope Lucy doesn't make me some weird artistic recluse."

"I'm sure she'll do better than that," Charlie said. He pulled out his phone to check for messages from Tess. Myles was sitting with his eyes closed. Bobby took in his surroundings. It was a simple cafe. One counter, ten booths and three tall tables. There were some picnic tables outside as well under umbrellas. He took notice of a group of girls hanging outside at a table all laughing about something. Then he noticed something else.

"Hold up!" he said excitedly. "Guys, I think we've got one."

"Where?" Myles asked, trying to disguise the sleepiness in his voice.

"I see him," Charlie said. He squinted harder. The guy was loitering across the street dressed in shorts and t-short with short blonde hair and dark shades.

"Looks more like a wannabe beach surfer," Myles snickered. "You sure it's one of our guys?"

"I do now," Bobby said as a second man joined the first one and started conversing. "He's too old to be a teenager trying to get some."

"Bobby!" Myles exclaimed. Bobby ignored him. It was true. The second man had gray streaks in his hair that looked like it hadn't been washed in a while. He was donned in jeans and a leather jacket.

"Some guys really just gotta give up the 'cool' look," Charlie tutted, shaking his head. "He looks ridiculous."

"Well, it's something," Bobby said, taking pictures. Jack would be pleased. He wondered how they were doing on the lake. He was a little jealous to be missing the fishing. They sat waiting to see what would happen, but the two men left without approaching the girls.

"Gives me the creeps," Charlie shuddered. "They're probably tallying up prospects first."

"Well, we are here to prevent that, right?" Myles said. "They won't know what hit them."

"Let's get back," Bobby suggested. "I think all is well here now." The girls had also left in the other direction. He had noticed one of them taking notice of the men and appearing concerned. He hoped her friends were smart enough to listen to her when she mentioned it to them later.

 **Evening**

Lucy was humming to herself happily. She was impressed at herself for creating such amazing cover stories. Even Dimitrius said she had a gift. She was a little concerned about Tara spending so much time with Billy upstairs setting up the equipment, but she couldn't worry about it. Levi came bounding in at that moment, distracting her.

"Hi, you!" she called, bending to rub his ears. He smiled his doggy smile at her appreciatively. "Ew, you smell like dead minnows," Lucy coughed.

"Couldn't keep him out of them," John said, entering carrying the fish.

"Aahh! Where are you going with that?" Lucy asked.

"I'm taking it to the shed to gut it and clean it," John explained. "Wanna watch?"

"No, thanks," Lucy shuddered.

"Fried fish, my favorite!" he called over his shoulder as he left. "Mmm, mmm, mmm!"

"Your brother is a little bit insane isn't he?" Lucy asked Sue, who had came in next.

"Just special," she smiled in return. "Mom never knew what to do with him growing up."

"I bet," Lucy muttered. Jack was in next looking triumphant.

"We've got a body count!" he said.

"How many?" D asked, coming around the corner after hearing them talking.

"I saw six, but there could be more," Jack answered. He gave descriptions that matched his photos.

"We saw two in town today scouting out some teenage girls," Bobby said as they filed inside. He showed Jack the pictures he took.

"I don't recognize those two," Jack said, concerned. "I don't have them on my list."

"They could be from a different jurisdiction and just working with these guys," Bobby suggested. He felt a little worried himself.

"We might be cracking into a way bigger ring than I realized," Jack said.

"Good," Bobby said. "Then we can more off the street. Don't worry, mate. We'll get 'em."

"I hope so," Jack murmured. He was still examining the pictures on Bobby's camera. He was concerned that a younger man was involved. How old did these traffickers start doing this? The guy looked like he was maybe 17. It made him sick.

"Well, I'd say we all had a very productive day," Myles said. "Now, I think we all are dying to know what Lucy did to us for undercover characters. I know I am."

"You'll just have to wait," Lucy scolded. "We're not all together yet."

"Where is Tara?" Bobby asked, noticing she wasn't there. Neither was Billy.

"I'm here!" she called behind him. "We just finished getting online."

"Quite the feat since we're practically in the middle of nowhere," Myles congratulated.

"Can you scan these in and find out who they are?" Bobby asked her, ignoring Myles. "We think they might be involved but not on our list."

"I can do that," she smiled cheerfully. He watched her go.

"She's incredible," Billy said, making him jump. "Oh, sorry!"

"I didn't hear you...was in my own world," Bobby joked. "Yes, yes she is." Billy looked like he was going to say more when John returned with the fish.

"Ah, ah!" Lucy called. "You better find someplace to put that where it won't muck things up."

"I have just the place," John said. "It's called The Grill." He pulled out a frying pan and put the fish into it. Then he started collecting ingredients to add to it while he fried it.

"I presume you can think of something to go with it?" he asked Lucy. She looked unsure.

"Corn cobs and homemade fries," Charlie chimed in.

"Right you are my man!" John gave the thumbs up. "Can you make a salad?" he asked Lucy.

"I can," she said a little crossly.

"Just teasing you, darlin'," John winked. "I know you can." Lucy shook her head laughing as he turned to go outside to prep. Sue settled beside Lucy to help.

"His wife must have a very hard time with him," Lucy joked. "I would be so exasperated with him all the time."

"Jane can handle him," Sue replied. "She's tough. I never though anyone could deal with him either, but she can." Levi sat patiently beside her, licking his snout repeatedly.

"No, Levi," Sue said. "Shoo!"

"Come on, Levi!" Bobby called. "Let's go play some fetch!" Levi's ears perked at the word "fetch" and immediately trotted off. Jack and Dimitrius were busy discussing the new suspects after Tara brought them a description of the older male. She couldn't find anything on the younger male.

"Why is Billy single?" Tara asked Sue. "He seems really nice."

"He always said he was waiting for the right one. He didn't want to just date. He's a serious guy, so he wants a serious relationship. That's how I understood it anyway," Sue explained.

"Hmm," Tara said absently. Lucy wondered what she was thinking. She saw Tara look outside where Bobby, Charlie, John, and Billy were gathered and talking while throwing a ball for Levi.

"How's that salad coming?" John asked, coming inside.

"It's coming just fine," Lucy replied. He peered over her shoulder.

"Not bad," he praised. "You could be my assistant."

"Aha ha, thanks," Lucy said a little sarcastically.

"And Sue, how are those fries coming?" He poked his head next to hers.

"John!" Sue laughed. "They're fine. Just like mom made them."

"Even better," he said, patting her shoulder. He reached into the fridge for the corn. "I'm putting you guys on corn duty as well. That fish will cook fast so let me know when you start."

"Yes, sir," Lucy teased.

"I knew you were a quick learner," John grinned. He left again, leaving them to shake their heads with laughter.

"Your brothers are hilarious," Tara said. "How did you stand it growing up?"

"Well," Sue said. "I could always just turn around and not have to see what they were saying. It was great." They howled in laughter at this.

"What's so funny?" Jack asked, coming into the kitchen. Lucy just shook her head.

"You had to be here," she replied.

"I see," Jack said.

"How good are you at cooking fries?" Sue asked.

"Pretty decent," he answered.

"Good. You're up," she said, handing him the plate of cut potatoes. He opened his mouth to object, but she turned around, making Lucy and Tara crack up again. He just smiled instead and started cooking on the stove.

"Get your fish on!" Lucy hollered out the window to John, who waved in response.

"Technically it's my fish," Sue clarified, "but he was so smitten with it I just let him have it."

"I can see that," Lucy laughed. They finished setting the table and gathering everyone inside once the food was ready. It was a fun time for everyone.

"Okay, Lucy, spill," Jack said after everyone was finished eating. "What have you done to us?"

"You make it sound like torture," Lucy scoffed. "It's fun!"

"Just deal it out already," Myles said. She narrowed an eye at him.

"Okay, okay!" she said. "Here it is. Myles, you are a birdwatcher preparing to do the big bird count this year."

"What?!" Myles spluttered. "Is that the best you can do?!"

"You are divorced," Lucy went on, looking at him, "because you were so obsessed with birds that your wife felt neglected and ignored." Bobby and Charlie snickered. Myles blinked at Lucy.

"Is that all?" he asked weakly.

"For now," Lucy smiled at him.

"Better get you a pair of binoculars then," Jack said with a grin. Myles just sighed.

"Me next!" John said. "I can't wait to hear this."

"John, you're here to fish with your brothers," Lucy started.

"Dang it," Billy said. "You lumped us together."

"It was easier that way," Lucy explained offhandedly. "D, you are..."

"Hold on," John said. "What do we do? For a career? Are we married? Are our wives with us?"

"You can figure that stuff out," Lucy cut him off. "D, I have you as a car collector."

"Sweet!" Dimitrius said, high fiving Bobby.

"Can we trade?" John asked him.

"No trading!" Lucy scolded. "Anyway, Bobby and Tara, you are teachers who are dating."

"Lucy..." Bobby warned. Even Tara went a little red in the face. She hadn't expected that.

"And Jack, you and Sue are good friends who we are always trying to get together but you won't," Lucy finished hurriedly.

"Wow, Lucy, I figured you'd have us married again," Jack said. "I'm stunned."

"Well, not everyone can be coupled together. It would be too suspicious."

"And what is your background?" Myles wanted to know. He was still sulking.

"I'm an aspiring actress," Lucy replied. "Anyhow, we're all friends of course, and we took this holiday together like we do every year. We don't always come here though. I thought we should be since they might see us all together."

"You put a lot of thought into this," John said. "I still want a career background though."

"Fish wrangler," Lucy said to him. "Is that better?"

"I can live with that," John nodded thoughtfully. "Do I have my own show?"

"Whatever you want," Lucy said, getting exasperated.

"Sweet," John grinned. "Thank you. Now, who's gonna help clean up?" Chairs scraped and bodies left the table very quickly. John was left sitting alone.

"Really?" he called after them. "After all my hard work you just ditch me?" No one answered. He sighed. He started cleaning when Sue came back.

"I wouldn't leave you," she said. "I'd never do that."

"Aw you're too kind, Susie," he replied, smiling. They spent the time reminiscing and enjoying catching up. Before long it was late. Bobby was debating whether or not to discuss their predicament with Tara. He felt he should, but he didn't know how to start. In the end, he didn't get to as she went to bed with Lucy and Sue. He made a mental note to try again tomorrow.

"Enjoy the couch," Myles said, heading off to bed as well.

"Oh, I will," Bobby replied.

"See you tomorrow," Jack said to him on his way by. One by one they all took to their beds, leaving Bobby sitting in the dark thinking about how he was going to approach Tara tomorrow. Things had returned to normal somewhat after their incident together. He didn't want to make things strange again between them. In the end, sleep won, but it was fitful.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you all for your support! It's giving me confidence to keep going :) I also had to re-watch some episodes haha**

* * *

 **Day Two: Morning**

Tara had slept awful. She had avoided Bobby all night, and now she was wondering how she could avoid him all day. She knew he wanted to talk. She wasn't sure she wanted to. She was frankly a bit angry at Lucy for putting them in this position.

"Just talk," Lucy said, noticing Tara's hesitation to leave the bedroom. "It won't kill you."

"You've just opened a can of worms that we've...well...put a lid on," Tara said to her.

"Yea, a can of worms you two didn't sort through first," Lucy pointed out. "You guys have to talk. I'm just helping."

"Hrmph," Tara responded. She didn't know what else to say.

"You can't hide forever!" Lucy sang as she walked out. Sue had already left. Tara stood there unsure of what to do. In the end, the decision was made for her.

"Knock, knock," Bobby said, coming inside. "Look, Tara..."

"I know, I know," she said. "We need to talk."

"Yea. What Lucy did was sneaky and a bit harsh, but it's good too. We can talk about...before."

"What is there to talk about? You said you loved Darcy..."

"Yea, and then she left me and things with us kind of got...left hanging," Bobby trailed off, scratching his head.

"Because Stanley came back," Tara finished.

"Yea. That," he said. "I had heard...you know..."

"We broke up, yes," Tara confirmed.

"So," Bobby started. "So, what if we...you know...pick up where we left off? What do you think?"

"I think we should, um, just play our characters for now and see what happens," Tara said slowly. "Is that all right with you?"

"Yea," Bobby agreed. "Yea, that sounds great. I just didn't want you to feel any pressure...or anything."

"I agree!" Tara said quickly. "I didn't want that either...for you, I mean."

"So we're good?" he asked, tilting his head in that adorable way she couldn't resist.

"Yes, we're good," she smiled. He smiled back and left her standing there thinking.

 **Downstairs**

"How'd it go?" Jack whispered to Bobby, who had just come back.

"Great! It went great," Bobby answered. "We're just going to, uh, play our characters and see where it goes."

"That's great," Jack grinned. "Glad to hear."

"Now, what about you and Sue?" Bobby asked.

"You heard Lucy. We're two best friends who don't want a relationship. Simple as that," Jack replied.

"Really," Bobby said. "It's that simple..."

"Shh here she comes!" Jack hissed, waving his hand to stop Bobby from talking.

"You two look suspicious," Sue said, coming up beside them. "You're not talking about me are you?"

"N-no not at all," Jack said hurriedly, giving a Bobby a look before he could rebut.

"Good. Jack, D wants to see you," Sue informed him before walking to join Lucy at the counter.

"You guys have to do something..." Bobby started

"Stop it," Jack warned.

"Seriously though..."

"Enough," Jack said sternly.

"You are both so obvious..."

"Bobby, please," Jack pleaded. "Just drop it for now, ok?"

"All right, all right. This isn't over," Bobby threatened before Jack scurried away.

"What's up, D?" Jack asked when he reached him.

"You and I are going to look at some cars," D said, grinning.

"Seriously? Sweet!" Jack exclaimed excitedly.

"As part of our cover," Dimitrius finished. "Don't get too excited." Who was he kidding? He was just as thrilled to use his cover as an excuse to look at some old classics. There just happened to be a show by the waterfront today.

"Right, right," Jack said, becoming serious. "We should go through our photos again to help us locate them in the crowds."

"Good idea," D agreed. They sat down to start going through the file again.

"Can I tag along?" Myles asked. "I'd like a break from the constant ribbing today if that's all right."

"Sure, Myles," D said. "But don't forget your binoculars."

"There are no birds in town," Myles scoffed. "I'm not doing that."

"You better play the part, Myles," Jack said with a smile. "Lucy might make it worse if you don't."

"Fine," Myles growled.

"Myles!" Lucy called. "I forgot to give you your bird shirt last night."

"My what?" Myles asked, dismayed.

"Yea! Here," Lucy said, coming over to give it to him. Sue was covering her mouth to hide her laughter in the background with Tara. "It matches the color of your eyes."

"It's hideous," Myles complained. "I'm not wearing it."

"Myles..." Lucy said in a way of warning. He clenched his jaw and snatched it from her. She smiled at him and went upstairs. Myles went to change.

"Me and the boys are gonna go try and set up some bugs on the island," John said, entering from outside. Billy and Charlie were still out there bickering over a deck of cards.

"Good thinking," Jack said.

"We'll play the 'we got lost' card if we get caught," John promised. "But I doubt we will."

"What are you doing today?" Jack asked Bobby.

"I'm chaperoning the girls," he said. "They want to buy some groceries and other girly stuff until they've got some work to do."

"Yea, so if anyone wants anything in particular, put it on the list," Lucy said, coming back downstairs. "Otherwise you get what you get."

John sprang into action. He didn't want that.

"Girly stuff?" Tara asked Bobby, raising a brow at him.

"You know...clothes and such," Bobby answered.

"Last time I checked, boys wear clothes too," Tara said.

"Ha! Good one, Tara," John called over his shoulder.

"You know what I meant," Bobby said a little defensively.

"Stop digging your grave, Bobby," Jack said, laughing. "You're only making it deeper the more you talk."

"Oho!" Bobby hooted, catching sight of Myles and changing the subject. "What happened to you?"

"Lucy happened to me, that's what," Myles answered irritably. John whistled in admiration.

"Good on you going in public like that," he said. Myles just put on his shades, ignoring him.

"We're ready," D said. "We'll be back sometime in the afternoon."

"Have fun!" Lucy called, waving at Myles. He ignored her too.

"Where did you get that shirt?" Bobby asked her, laughing.

"I found it in my stuff at home," Lucy said. "I think it was my grandfather's lucky shirt..."

"Even better," John smirked. "Okay, we're off too. See y'all later!"

"Good luck," Sue said. He just winked in return. She watched him collar her brothers and haul them off.

 **Afternoon: Jack, Myles, and Dimitrius**

"Ooohh this one is so cool!" Jack exclaimed, leaning over to read the description on the windshield. D leaned in as well, just as excited. Myles stood there indifferent. He was trying to ignore all the mocking stares he was getting.

"We should really do some work, guys," he said after listening to them oohing and aahing long enough.

"Yes, Mother," Jack said as seriously as he could.

"This isn't a vacation," Myles scolded. "Or have you forgotten that?"

"We haven't," D answered for Jack. "We just got a little distracted. Okay, do we see any of our suspects?"

"Not yet," Myles said.

"Let's sit for a bit," Jack suggested, gesturing to a picnic table. The beach was busy with people everywhere. Myles spied the same girls from yesterday.

"Hey, look," he said, pointing them out. "Those are the girls our guys were looking at yesterday."

"So maybe they're here somewhere too," Jack said, nodding. They kept searching. Myles spied the younger blonde guy hidden in the shadows on his cell phone.

"Found one," he said. D borrowed his binoculars.

"That's him all right," he confirmed, looking at the photo again Bobby had taken of him.

"Keep an eye on him," Jack said. He was feeling anxious again. He just hoped nothing would happen to these girls on his watch.

 **Afternoon: John, Billy, and Charlie**

"Would you two knock it off!" John shouted at his brothers, who were still bickering. "Charlie, just say he won, okay?"

"No way! He cheated!"

"You can't cheat at Crazy Eights!" Billy argued back.

"If you could, you would," Charlie snapped.

"AAAAHHHHH!" John exclaimed. "Seriously! You both sound like five year olds. Stop it! Or I'll make you both swim home." That stopped the arguing very quickly.

"Thank you," John said. "Now, we need to be quick and accurate. Put on your big boy pants and let's do this already."

"Gee, John, thanks for the confidence boost," Billy commented.

"Shut up and do it," John ordered. They approached the island cautiously from the backside. They had gone all the way around and discovered there was only one cottage on it.

"I'll keep doing laps like I'm fishing until I see you give the signal," John instructed.

"Why can't you do this and we drive the boat?" Charlie asked.

"Because I'm older and I said so. Now, get!" John urged. They hopped out onto the shoreline. John pulled away and started fishing. He hoped there were no cameras on the island.

"Let's go," Billy said, pulling his balaclava over his face. Charlie followed suit. They hurried quietly along a trail, placing listening bugs on random trees out of sight. Charlie installed a very small hidden camera as well. When they came upon the cottage, they crouched down low.

"You do it," Charlie whispered. "You're better."

"Ugh, fine," Billy sighed. He crept closer, inching along the back wall of the cottage. They heard a door slam. Charlie's heart almost jumped out of his chest. Billy dropped and rolled under the cottage quickly. Charlie also plopped onto his stomach, hidden under the brush. He turned on his recorder to catch the conversation by the suspect who appeared.

"Yea, yea, I hear you!" the guy was saying into his phone. "Just get it done, all right? We're running out of time. No, I don't care. Just pick one or two and get on with it! Our deadline is in three days." The guy was listening for a while. "Jessie, I don't care! Just do it!" He hung up the phone roughly and growled in frustration.

"Yimmy!" a voice called. "Was that Yessie?"

"For Pete's sake, it's Jimmy and Jessie! You're not Italian! I seriously regret letting you watch The Whole Ten Yards now," Jimmy was grumbling. Another guy popped his head out the top window.

"But it's fun!" he called. "Lighten up, man. This will be over soon."

"Not soon enough," Jimmy muttered, lighting a cigarette. Billy was praying he would go back inside. There was a dock spider inches from his nose coming his way. He hated spiders.

"Come on back inside," the other man called. "We've got some organizing to do." Jimmy gave a few final puffs before putting out his cigarette and going inside. Billy waited for the door to slam again before he rolled out, furiously batting at his face. Charlie stopped his recorder, watching Billy curiously. Billy placed more bugs under the cottage and under the deck boards. He wouldn't be able to get inside today. This would have to do. He hurried back to where Charlie was hiding, and they both split.

"What was with the self beating?" Charlie asked.

"Spider," Billy shuddered violently. They continued in silence. They reached their pick up spot and texted John. Within moments, John was there.

"How'd it go?" he asked.

"Good. I got a recording of two of them," Charlie said.

"Excellent. Billy, why so green?"

"No reason," Billy mumbled. He was trying hard to think about anything else.

"Homeward bound then," John said. "Good job, guys."


	5. Chapter 5

**Afternoon: Bobby, Tara, Lucy, and Sue**

Bobby was bored. He had been pushing the shopping cart for the girls while they scattered and collected things to add to it. Even Levi looked tired out by all the walking.

"Do we really need all this food?" he asked after a while. "We're not going to be here for that long."

"We have seven men," Lucy said. "We need it."

"We're not pigs..." Bobby tried.

"No, but you all have hollow legs. We're almost done I promise," Lucy added, skittering off as she saw another item she wanted.

"Oye," Bobby said, sighing. By the time they were finished, Bobby was wincing at the effort to push the cart.

"D is gonna freak out," he muttered after they'd paid the hefty bill.

"D will not freak out as this will satisfy his pallet," Lucy pointed out, returning. "There's ten of us, Bobby. We all gotta eat."

"I suppose..."

They loaded the car as best as they could without squishing too much of the edibles. Bobby was driving and in his own world.

"GOAT!" Tara shrieked suddenly. Bobby slammed on the brakes, causing his neat stacks of groceries to topple in the back and Sue and Lucy to each bang their heads on the back of the headrests. There was indeed a goat standing in the middle of the road, munching lazily on some grass.

"What in the world...?" Bobby said to nobody. He rolled down his window. "Get on with you!" he shouted. "Git!" The goat merely stared back. Bobby honked. It didn't move. He looked at Tara, who was now laughing.

"What do you suggest?" he asked.

"I dunno," she replied. "Maybe go out and shoo it?"

"I don't think I have much choice," he agreed. "Wish it didn't have horns though." He cautiously exited the vehicle and walked over to it. "Go on now!" he called. "Go!" The goat bleated in return and moved sideways closer to the car.

"No, no," Bobby said exasperated. "Off the road. Off! That way!" He gestured with his arms wildly. The goat bleated again and began to chase him.

"Aaiiee!" he yelled, running around the car with the goat chasing him. "Girls! Help me!" Tara switched to the driver's seat and waited for him to be back in front before putting it in gear.

"Jump in!" she called, driving alongside him as he ran, goat in hot pursuit.

"I'm not freaking 007!" he shouted. "I can't jump into a moving vehicle!"

"Just do it!" she yelled back. Shouting and hollering, he leaped into the window. He was now half in the car and half hanging out of it.

"You could've opened the door..." Tara started.

"Just help me!" Bobby bawled. Lucy and Sue each yanked on his arms, hauling him inside, but not before the goat got away with a piece of his pants.

"Argh!" he exclaimed, finally getting settled in the seat. "I thought those things were supposed to be cute and cuddly?" All the girls were laughing hysterically.

"Oh you laugh," he said crossly, "but if it was you, it'd be a different story."

"Oh, Bobby," Lucy crowed. "You were a sight to see!"

"I do feel sorry for you," Sue laughed. "That goat was ferocious." That sent Lucy and Tara into more fits of laughter.

"Just drive," Bobby huffed. "And nobody repeat this to anyone else, got it?"

 **Evening**

After everyone else had stopped laughing about Bobby's escape from the goat with Bobby very red from embarrassment, things became serious.

"Okay," Jack said. "Let's see what you guys did today. Tara?"

"On it," she said, firing up her computer and downloading the camera images from the island that Billy and Charlie had set up. "Perfect. They are very clear images."

"Awesome," John said over her shoulder. "And the sound?"

"Hang on," Tara said, fiddling some more on her computer. "Got it." They could hear muffled voices. "Hard to hear inside though."

"We'll have to go back on a day when they're all gone," Billy said. "I couldn't get in there today."

"It's okay," Tara reassured him. "I can make it better." She fiddled some more, making the muffled voices become clear.

"How did you do that?" Billy asked.

"I have a very good program," Tara smiled. Billy began taking notes of what was being said. Charlie was finishing up writing out the conversation from his recorder. Everyone was busily working when there was a knock on the door. They all looked at each other.

"Hellooo!" a woman's voice called.

"Everyone's here," Myles said. "So who is that?"

"Answer it," Jack urged. "Hide this stuff!" They all sprang into action putting away documents and photos. By the time Myles made his way to the door, you'd never know the FBI and Homeland Security were there.

"Yes?" Myles asked, opening the door. An older woman and man were standing there. She was holding a steaming pie.

"Well hi!" she said. "My name's Pauline. This is Ed. We're next door. We just wanted to welcome you to the neighborhood with a small treat."

"Oh!" Myles exclaimed. "Well, come on in." He stepped out of the way.

"Such a lovely cottage this is," Pauline was saying. "I remember when the Adams family had it. Oh my." She stopped in her tracks. "There's so many of you. I don't think I brought enough pie..." She looked at it dismally.

"That's okay!" Dimitrius jumped in. "We're busting at the seams from dinner still."

"I'll just have to come back," Pauline mused. "Anyhow, how long are y'all here for?" Jack looked nervously at Lucy. This was her game now.

"Oh we're just here for a few days," Lucy said, catching his meaningful look. "We get together once a year for a trip just to have fun and catch up."

"Oh how lovely!" Pauline said, clapping her hands. Myles had gladly taken the pie out of them earlier. "I'm so glad you decided to come here! I said to Ed I'd never seen yous before." Ed just nodded.

"We are definitely not from around here," Lucy nodded. Everyone introduced themselves by their real names of course. Having fake names just made things more complicated. Pauline was in her glory. Visiting and being neighborly was her thing. Ed just tagged along.

"A fish wrangler," she was musing now. "That's interesting. Sounds adventurous."

"Oh, it sure is!" John was saying. He went on about the biggest fish he'd ever caught. He even showed her a picture, which she gladly admired for him.

"And what an interesting shirt you're wearing," she said to Myles afterward. "I take it you like birds?" His jaw muscle twitched for half a second.

"Why yes," he said. "In fact, that's partly why I'm here too. I heard there are a lot of different species here."

"Mmhmm, indeed," Pauline nodded. Then she turned to Lucy. "And you?"

"Well," Myles jumped in. "Actually we're here together. We thought it would help our marriage."

"Myles..." Lucy started.

"It was all my fault," Myles went on quickly. "I was too into bird watching that I neglected her, so she had an affair. I, of course, forgave her because really, I drove her to it. We agreed to give our marriage one last shot, so here we are! Right honey?" He looked at Lucy with such gloat in his eyes that she wanted to punch him.

"Yes," she said after a moment's pause. "That's why we're here...darling." Jack was biting his cheeks to stop himself from laughing. Bobby started coughing violently and excused himself. The others were holding their breath while Lucy held an even stare with Myles, who smiled sweetly back at her.

"Oh, isn't that lovely," Pauline said. "I'm sure you'll find this place helpful."

"You're dead," Lucy mouthed to Myles when Pauline had turned to Levi on the floor. He winked and strutted off to join Ed.

"Oh, he's just so cute!" Pauline said, looking at Sue. "And you're deaf?"

"Yes," Sue said.

"But you can read lips?"

"Mmhmm."

"That's so fascinating!" Pauline said. "You must teach me some signs."

"I will," Sue promised. Pauline and Ed stayed a little longer chatting and sharing wisdom about the lake.

"Well, we should get out of your hair," Pauline said. "It was so nice meeting you! I hope we can visit again soon." As they were leaving, she paused and turned around.

"Try to stay away from the island," she warned. "There hasn't been good things happening there I've heard."

"Like what?" Jack asked. Pauline came a little closer.

"Drugs," she whispered dramatically. "I hear they sell drugs. Prostitutes too. Big parties there most Friday nights. Bad lot really. Best to keep away from them."

"Thank you for the advice," Jack said, nodding emphatically. She winked and left with Ed.

"Myles!" Lucy shouted once they had gone. He bolted up the stairs, Lucy hot on his heels.

"Oh, he's gonna get it," Bobby laughed.

"Let's finish up," D suggested. "We can fill him in later." He and Jack went off to talk about the idea of prostitutes really being girls the "bad lot" had picked up to sell. Without knowing it, Pauline had helped them a lot more than she'd realized.

 **Upstairs**

"How could you!" Lucy shouted at Myles. "You wrecked the plan!"

"I merely added to it," he said defensively. "I thought it was rather good."

"It was stupid," Lucy argued. "Now we're stuck in it. Thanks a lot."

"It'll be fun!" Myles said.

"No, it won't," she glared at him. "I can't even talk to you right now." She stormed off. Myles felt rather pleased with himself for thinking of it so quickly. Served her right messing around with him and making him look ridiculous.

 **Nightfall, outside**

"There you are," Jack said, coming down onto the dock. Levi nudged Sue, making her turn around.

"What you doing?" he signed.

"Star gazing," she replied. "They're beautiful." He sat down next to her. She was right. He had forgotten how the sky looked at night in the wilderness. He listened to the water moving and the frogs. A loon began calling. He wished she could hear those things.

"So what do you think?" she asked suddenly.

"About what?"

"About Lucy's story for us. Seems accurate," she smiled.

"It is," he agreed. He felt his heart rate quicken. He wasn't sure what else to say. Neither did Sue. It always came to this moment where the block came up between them: the Bureau. There had been a moment when she had decided to stay that he was going to ask her on a date for real. He had thought of changing jobs so it would work. Then the moment evaporated, and they remained stuck in the same rut they'd always been in.

"Maybe one day," Sue murmured. Jack froze. Had she meant to say that out loud? She was looking at him expectantly. She must have.

"Maybe," he nodded. She smiled again before lying on her back to look up at the sky. He remained sitting, Levi beside him looking at him sadly.

"Don't look at me like that," Jack said to him. Levi sighed. "And don't do that either. I would if I could, all right? Believe me." Levi nestled down next to Sue, turning his face away from Jack. He remained sitting. Mostly because he didn't trust himself to lie down next to her.

 **Inside**

Lucy was still fuming when Tara had come to bed. She had played cribbage with Bobby for a while. He taught her how. She had really enjoyed laughing with him as they played.

"Can you believe the nerve of Myles?" Lucy asked angrily.

"I thought it was clever," Tara said, laughing. "He really got you didn't he?"

"He is gonna pay," Lucy promised. "He just doesn't know it yet."

"Don't be too harsh with him. He might come up with more extravagant stories," Tara pointed out.

"Hmm. You're probably right. I'll still think of something." Lucy sat up onto her elbow. "How are things with Bobby? You seemed chummy with him today."

"We decided to just act like our characters and see where it goes," Tara said, waving her hand dismissively. "That's all."

"That's all?" Lucy said, sitting up straight. "That's fantastic! See? I told you talking was good for you."

"Yes, yes," Tara said, hating that she was right. She shut the light out, insinuating that she wanted sleep. Lucy got the hint. She didn't care. She was just thrilled that one of her couples was working it out. Now if she could just get Jack and Sue sorted out...

 **Downstairs**

"Goodnight," Jack said to Sue, leaving her in the living room.

"Goodnight," she said back. She went into the kitchen to get a glass of water before going to bed.

"Hey you," Billy said, getting her attention. "How are you?"

"I'm okay," she replied. She felt disappointed somehow, and she wasn't really sure why.

"You seem like you're disappointed," Billy pointed out. How tuned in to her he still was after all these years.

"I'm not...I'm just..." she trailed off.

"It's about Jack, right? I noticed. I think it's quite obvious. Why not just go for it?" Billy asked.

"It just isn't right. It goes against the rules."

"Rules smules," Billy scoffed. "Where would John be without Jane? Same story."

"We just agreed it was for the best," Sue said, defending their decision.

"But is it really for the best? Are you happy with the way things are or is there more that you want?" he asked her. "We all spend our lives waiting for The One to walk into it. Sometimes we miss our chance, and sometimes our chance is right in front of our face and we ignore it or don't see it. When there's such a powerful connection between two people who are constantly fighting it like you and Jack, isn't that telling you that he's The One and you're ignoring it? Think about it. Don't wind up lonely like me because I missed my chance." He gave her a hug and left her standing there. She was confused. He had missed his chance? Since when? She reminded herself to talk to him properly tomorrow. Bobby was lying on the couch, and he had heard it all. He was musing over Billy's speech. Perhaps the chap had a point after all.

 **I honestly laughed so hard while writing both the goat scene and the Myles scene. Hope you enjoy!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Day Three: Morning**

"Bobby," Tara whispered, prodding him. "Wake up."

"Wh-what? What? I'm awake!" He sat up quickly.

"Shhh!" Tara scolded. "Come on. Let's go for a walk." He looked around.

"But it's still dark..." he said, confused.

"I want to see the sunrise on the lake," Tara said excitedly. She showed him her camera.

"Oh. Oh, okay," he said, getting up. "Do I have time for...?"

"Nope," she said without letting him finish. "Come on!" She tugged at his arm to get him moving. He felt self conscious in his undershirt and shorts, but if she didn't care, well, then why should he? He watched her skip ahead, smiling to himself. He wished he was as eager to miss coffee and food for a burst of colors over a lake. She walked out of sight of the cottage to the edge of lake where two chairs were sitting. He wondered if she planned this or if they were always there. He couldn't remember. The sky was beginning to get light as they settled in.

"I didn't take you for an early riser," he said after a bit.

"Sometimes I am. It depends how much sleep I get," she explained.

"You don't sleep well?" he asked, surprised.

"Some nights, no," she admitted.

"I didn't realize."

"It's not something I advertise," Tara smiled ruefully. She turned back to the lake. Bobby continued to watch her.

"How could anyone ever leave you?" he asked suddenly. Her face went red. She was surprised at his boldness.

"I-I don't know," she answered. "It just seems to be my luck. People leave me."

"Well, I happen to be the type that doesn't leave. Not anymore," he added hastily. He remembered she knew his struggle to commit from before, but they both knew he had changed since Darcy. Yes, she had hurt him deeply by leaving and then never reconnecting, but it made him feel more confident that he could commit to somebody despite that.

"Hmm," she said, smiling a little, still not looking at him. They sat in silence until the sun came up, and Tara got her pictures. Even though he was desperate for coffee, he felt disappointed when they headed back.

"Did you get some?" Lucy asked sleepily, standing on the deck and leaning against the railing.

"W-what?" Bobby asked, stuttering.

"Pictures. What did you think I was asking?" Lucy frowned. Bobby opened his mouth to respond.

"Yes!" Tara replied, stopping him and running up to show her. "You're free to go," she said to Bobby over her shoulder.

"Why thank you," he said, feeling very embarrassed suddenly. He slipped inside, leaving the girls.

"Did he seriously think I was asking that?" Lucy asked, finally getting what Bobby thought she had implied. Tara blushed.

"I don't know. We just talked is all," she replied. Lucy didn't push. She knew these things took time to develop. The boys were inside formulating another plan.

"We have to get invited to this party," Jack said. "I think it's the best chance we have to infiltrate that island without suspicion."

"I think you're right," D agreed. "How do we manage that?"  
"I'm not sure," Jack admitted.

"I have an idea," Sue said, coming over. She had been watching.

"You do?" Jack asked. He felt a sense of dread suddenly.

"They're all about women, right?" Sue said. "So why don't we girls approach and get the invite?"

"I don't like it," Jack replied quickly. D was musing over the idea.

"I think it's the best chance we have," D said finally. "Good thinking, Sue." She smiled. She knew it didn't please Jack, but how else was it supposed to happen? He was looking at her intently, the worry evident in his eyes. She gave him a reassuring look before going to tell Lucy and Tara the plan.

"I don't like it," Jack said again when Bobby appeared at his side, coffee in hand. He'd put his t-shirt back on.

"It'll be all right. We'll be close by. They wouldn't try anything with us watching," Bobby tried to reassure him.

"I just don't think it's a good idea at all. This could go wrong very quickly."

"Jack, I hear you, but we need this," D said, overhearing him. "Bobby's right. We're there at all times. It'll be okay." This still didn't ease any of Jack's worry, but he knew it had to happen. He went to get ready.

"We got it!" Charlie was yelling as he clambered down the stairs in a hurry. "They've gone out! All of them! We're going to finish the job." He rushed around collecting the rest of the bugs.

"You sure? Like, one hundred percent sure?" Billy asked from the landing upstairs. "I don't feel like getting shot at today, bro."

"They're gone, I swear. They're going to some meeting with the rest of their gang about the Friday night party. Seems it's going to be different this time."

"Different?" Bobby asked. "Different how?"

"They didn't say. This could be our big break, though," Charlie said excitedly. "If they're planning on collecting and moving a bunch of girls on the same night, then we've got 'em hard core."

"Looks like we came at the right time," D said. "Good luck, guys." Billy came downstairs slowly, looking at his phone. His face was concerned.

"What's wrong?" John asked behind him. Billy hid his phone quickly.

"Nothing," he replied. "Charlie's putting us to work."

"Is he? Well, that's alright then. What are we doing?" John asked Charlie, who filled him in quickly. John was still looking at Billy, who didn't look like nothing was wrong. Billy geared up, ignoring John's obvious stare.

"We're off!" John called as the three of them made their way to the boat. D and Bobby waved in return.

"We have a party to get invited to," D said, heading outside to chat with the girls.

 **In town: Afternoon**

Jack, D, Myles, and Bobby trailed behind Tara, Lucy, and Sue. Jack felt anxious as they settled on the beach while they sat back at the local diner.

"This place has great food," Myles was saying. Jack tuned him out. His focus was on the girls.

"There are the other girls," Bobby said, pointing them out. "I bet you anything those guys will show up before too long." They continued watching.

"Jack is clearly very worried," Lucy said to Sue, glancing over at the boys.

"He usually is when I put our lives at risk," Sue agreed. "He needs to relax."

"I'm a little nervous," Lucy admitted. Sue leaned in closer to her.

"Me too," she said quietly, "but don't tell him that."

"I think that's one of our guys," Tara murmured. She was watching the young blonde teen approach casually.

"Lovely day," he said to them. Sue noticed one of the girls from the other group was watching him carefully too.

"Sure is," Lucy said. "A bit boring though. Is there no excitement in this town?"

"Well," the teen drawled. "There can be. You just have to find the right places."

"And do you know of these places?" Lucy asked. He smiled.

"Of course. I don't know if you girls could handle it though," he said, tilting his head to examine them. Tara felt like she wanted to bury herself under the sand at his gaze. It made her skin crawl.

"We can handle anything," Lucy answered for them.

"Huh," the teen said. "Here's the address then." He scribbled something down on a piece of paper. "No dogs allowed though," he added, looking at Levi. Sue was about to open her mouth when Lucy cut her off.

"Gotcha," she said. "We'll be there. When? And is it exclusively for girls or can gents come too? We've got some bored men with us too."

"Tomorrow night. Starts at nine. Depends on the gent. If he's cool, then yes. See you there," the teen said, winking before he walked away.

"That was way too easy," Lucy said.

"I can't not bring Levi," Sue said. "I need him."

"It's only for a bit. We're with you at all times. I know it's stressful without him, but I think Levi was a deal breaker," Lucy explained.

"Wonder what he meant by 'cool,'" Tara mused.

"I think he means they have to be into whatever it is they're doing," Lucy said. "They have no idea what's going to hit them." They watched as the teen wandered over to the other group of girls, offering them the same excitement they supposed. The same suspicious girl appeared to be standoffish.

"I wish we could warn them," Tara said sadly. "It would blow everything though if we did."

"I think that one is smart, though," Lucy said, gesturing to the standoffish girl. "She might talk some sense into her friends."

"Let's hope so," Sue agreed.

"I think we're in," D said, watching the teen make his rounds. "Typical fishing expedition. Gives me the creeps."

"I can't wait to take them down," Bobby said, rubbing his hands together. "It'll be fun."

"I hope we get the chance," Jack said. He was still worrying about how it all could go so wrong.

 **In the boat**

John was waiting for his brothers. He was staring at Billy's bag, his mind playing tug of war. Should he? Shouldn't he? It wasn't his business. It was his brother though, so that made it his business. He was very protective of those two. He bent forward to reach for it, then changed his mind, leaning back.

"Don't do it, John," he muttered to himself. "It'll only get you in trouble." He glanced over at it again. He lunged, grabbing the phone from its side pocket. He never was one to listen to reason most of the time. He easily unlocked it, scrolling through text messages. Whatever it was, it had his brother very concerned. There were lots of messages from someone named The One.

"What the hell?" he said to no one. The One? Who was that? He scanned a few. From the sounds of it, this person couldn't be with Billy. He was very curious now. Why not? He scrolled back a little more despite his better judgment.

 **B,I'm married remember?**

"Yowzers!" John yelped. Billy with a married woman? He knew better than that! Didn't he? He scrolled down again.

 **I love him dearly. You know this. I'm sorry. This is never going to happen. Please stop trying.**

Billy's response:

 **How do you know when we never had the chance? I've loved you since the day we met. I know you felt it too. It's just my rotten damn luck that you met him first.**

There was no response after this one. John wondered if The One agreed or disagreed. He peered at the number under the name. He just started reading it and feeling suspicious when his own phone rang. He jumped out of his skin, almost dropping Billy's phone into the lake. He shoved it back into the bag, pulling his out and answering it.

"Hi," Jane's voice filled his ears.

"Hey, love," he replied. "What's up? I'm kind of in the middle of the lake."

"I just wanted to hear your voice. I miss you," she said. "When are you coming home?"

"Soon. Very soon. I think this will be wrapped up by the weekend," he promised. "Then it's you and me."

"Maddy's going to a friend's for a few days next week," Jane said. "Lots of you and me time."

"Perfect," he grinned. "Hey, look, I gotta go. I think I see my boys."

"Say hi for me," Jane said. "Love you."

"Love you too." John hung up, watching Billy and Charlie. He made his way over to them.

"It's done," Billy panted. "Bugs all over the house. They didn't even lock the door."

"Idiots," John laughed. "Good stuff." They boated back to the cottage in silence. Charlie was out first, walking quickly inside.

"What's with him?" John asked. Billy shrugged.

"Something with Tess I think," he said casually. "Wouldn't know. He didn't want to talk about it." John examined Billy carefully.

"You sure everything's okay with you?" he asked. "Any lady troubles?"

"Lady troubles?" Billy spluttered. "Hardly! I don't have time for that crap. John, use your head." He hopped out of the boat, not bothering to tie them to the dock. John grasped the dock before he was too far out of reach. There was something going on with both of them, and he wasn't sure what. He made a mental note to ask Sue her thoughts. She could sometimes get to Billy better than anybody.

 **Late afternoon**

Bobby was walking back with Tara when he heard the familiar bleating. He whipped his head around.

"Seriously?!" he yelped. The goat was trotting behind him, picking up pace. Tara started laughing until the goat ran faster. Then she shrieked too. Bobby grasped her hand, pulling her with him as they ran to the cottage.

"Georgie!" Pauline's voice was yelling. "Georgie, no! Bad Georgie!" Bobby saw she had the goat by his collar. He slowed down, both of them breathing hard.

"I'm so sorry," Pauline said. "The awful creature has a mind of its own. He came home with a piece of someone's pants yesterday. I think he's getting cantankerous in his old age."

"They do that," Tara agreed, laughing. Pauline yanked on Georgie's collar, leading him home.

"I'll get Ed to fix his pen," she said over her shoulder. "He won't bother you again!" She waved, smiling.

"Bloody hell," Bobby said. "I hope so!"

"He just really likes you," Tara teased.

"Likes my clothes more like," Bobby said. "If he keeps it up, I'll have none left!" Tara laughed again. She noticed he kept holding her hand, but she didn't bring it up or let go. It felt nice.

"I think that goat's got a new best friend," Myles said, coming up behind them. Bobby let go of her hand before Myles could notice.

"Shut up, Myles," Bobby said, going inside while Myles laughed. Once everyone was together, John shared their good fortune.

"Excellent!" Tara said. "That really helps."

"We've got a plan to make," Jack said before everyone got too comfortable. "Tomorrow night has to go well or we're done for."

"Hey, sis," John said, pulling Sue aside while the others gathered around the table. "Can we talk?"

"Sure," Sue said. She followed him to the kitchen. "What's wrong?"

"It's Billy," John said. "Well, actually it's both of them. I don't know what's going on, but they're both acting unlike themselves. I think Billy's got lady trouble, but he's denying it. Can you talk with him at least? I know you're close..."

"I can try," Sue agreed.

"Thanks," John smiled, giving her a hug. "I should get in on this." He left to join the others. Billy came in just then.

"Are you all right?" she asked him.

"Yes," Billy huffed. "Why does everyone keep asking me that?"

"Because you look terrible," Sue pointed out. "You can tell me. I won't tell." Billy looked unsure for a moment. She waited patiently.

"All right," he caved. "It's a girl. She is with someone else and won't admit that she loves me too. It's just really bringing me down that's all."

"I'm sorry, Billy," Sue said.

"It's all right. I knew it wouldn't ever happen. I just thought if I kept trying..." he trailed off. "It's stupid. She hasn't answered me all day. I think it's done. Well, how can something be done when it never happened?" He looked miserable.

"How long have you been trying?" Sue asked.

"Five years," Billy sighed. "I need to let it go."

"I think so too," Sue said. "It's not healthy."

"I know," Billy smiled ruefully. "She's just so amazing. The other guy is such a lucky bastard."

"Billy!"

"Sorry. It's true though," he said. "Don't tell John. He's suspicious enough as it is. Don't confirm to him that I'm a loser with the ladies."

"I won't," Sue promised. Billy slipped outside to be alone while she joined the others.

 **Upstairs**

"Hi," Charlie said when she answered. "What's going on?"

"Nothing," Tess replied. "Why do you ask?"

"You just seemed weird in your text today..." Charlie trailed off.

"What? Can't a wife tell her husband that she's so lucky to have him?" Tess asked.

"And the 'don't you forget it' part?"

"I don't want you to ever forget how lucky I am to have you," she answered. "I love you so much, Charlie. I really do."

"Are you convincing yourself or something?" he asked, feeling a little nervous.

"No! There is no convincing needed, silly," Tess laughed. "It's you and only you forever and ever. Remember?" He did. It was a part of her vows to him on their wedding day. He had almost cried. He couldn't believe how lucky he was to have someone like Tessa in his life. He always felt he was the kind of guy that women loved and left like his last few girlfriends. It had broken his confidence, but then there was Tess suddenly, bright and beaming and in love with him. He sometimes felt it was too good to be true.

"Look, I know what happened to you with the other girls," Tess went on. "I promise you, that will never happen in a million years. There is nobody I want to be with besides you. I wish you'd believe that."

"I do. I really do. It just is hard sometimes," Charlie said sheepishly. "To believe it, I mean." Tess laughed. Oh how he loved her laugh.

"You're a goof, but you're my goof. Good luck tomorrow okay? I should get back to work before they break down the bathroom door thinking I've passed out or something," she said, giggling. "Love you. See you soon."

"Love you too," Charlie said as they hung up. He went back downstairs. He noticed Billy was looking at him intently. Sometimes he felt his brother hated him, and he wasn't sure why. He walked to the other side of the table to avoid him. He missed John's look at both of them. The team worked hard to formulate a plan. In the end, it seemed very simple. Now they just had to pull it off.

 **Thank you all for your reviews! I'll be away for a bit, so next week I'll try to update :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Day three: Evening**

Supper was a quiet affair. Everyone was in their own thoughts. Levi was sitting under John's feet as that was where the scraps came from. Sue caught on before too long.

"Don't feed him!" she scolded. He held his hands up.

"Guilty as charged," he said. "I'm sorry. He just looked so mournful..."

"All dogs do that," she said.

"Ah, but I just can't ignore it," John said. "Dogs are man's best friend. We have to keep them happy." Sue gave him a stern look, and he nudged Levi away.

"Sorry, boy," he said. "Momma says no more." Levi gave a throaty grunt of displeasure before crawling back to be beside Sue. She looked around at everyone. She couldn't help but notice there was a solemn mood among the group. John noticed too.

"Anyone up for a canoe trip?" he asked hopefully. There were two in storage plus a paddle boat.

"Yea, I'll go," D said gratefully. He needed to clear his head.

"Right on. Okay, let's do this," John said. He carried his plate to the kitchen. "You girls don't mind cleaning up?"

"Oh, it's the girls' job to clean is it?" Lucy asked. His eyes twinkled.

"You're just so good at it," he said. "I feel so inadequate next to you." Lucy rolled her eyes.

"I'll stay," Myles said. "Canoeing isn't my thing."

"Thank you, Myles," Lucy said. Sue helped put away leftovers before heading outside with Jack. She had wanted to stay longer, but Lucy's pointed look made her reconsider.

"You don't seem like yourself tonight," Myles said to her once everyone was gone. She looked up at him, surprised he noticed.

"I'm just apprehensive is all," she replied. "I'm not used to being put into action."

"It'll be fine, Luce," he reassured her. "You'll be great." Lucy was again surprised by his kind demeanor.

"Are you still mad at me for making us husband and wife?" he asked her after a while.

"I'm more annoyed than mad," she said honestly. "So long as we don't have to act like it in front of anyone I'm fine."

"I think it's just Pauline we have to worry about," Myles said.

"That's good then," Lucy said absently. She wasn't really too worried about it at the moment. She was more worried about tomorrow night. Myles had an idea to get her mind off of it. When the next song with a faster beat came on the radio, he stopped washing and grabbed her hands.

"Myles!" she laughed. "What are you doing?"

"Dancing!" he said cheerfully. He swung her around, making her laugh harder.

"All right," she said, going along with it. "Bet you can't keep up!" She laughed as Myles busted his moves harder and faster trying to beat her. By the time the song ended, he was winded.

"You win," he panted.

"I know," she smiled. They went back to doing the dishes. Lucy felt a fondness for Myles then. She knew that under his crustiness and obnoxiousness he was a good guy at heart.

 **On the lake: Tara and Bobby**

"This is brilliant," Bobby was saying to Tara. They were in the canoe watching the sun going down. It was making the lake a golden yellow. There wasn't a stitch of wind.

"I agree," she said. She had been a little nervous in the canoe at first, but she gained her balance and felt more confident. Bobby was good at not moving a lot and rocking them side to side. John and D had gone off down the shoreline in the opposite direction. Sue and Jack were in the paddle boat with Levi. Charlie and Billy had stayed on shore to sit on the dock and relax.

"This would be so perfect if I wasn't so worried," Tara said suddenly.

"You worried about tomorrow?" he asked.

"Yes. What if it all goes wrong?"  
"We'll be there with guns. It will be all right."

"Maybe, but they have guns too right?"

"Don't know for sure. Probably though. Try not to think about it much. It's what I do," Bobby said thoughtfully.

"I've always wondered how you guys deal with this stuff," Tara said.

"Don't let it own you or control you. That's all I can say," he suggested.

"I'm trying," she sighed. Bobby felt bad for her. He wanted to reassure her somehow, but he didn't know how to. Then he got an idea.

"Hey!" she cried when water hit her back. She turned in her seat. "What was that for?"

"I didn't do anything," Bobby said innocently. She narrowed her eyes.

"Really," she said. She slapped her paddle in the water back at him, soaking him. "Oops." She smirked.

"Oho!" he exclaimed. He splashed her back even more. She shrieked with laughter and outrage, and they both began furiously splashing each other. Bobby accidentally dipped his paddle the wrong way the same time she did, and they flipped out of it so fast they couldn't even blink. They bobbed in the water, shock displayed on their faces as they looked at each other. Then they burst into laughter.

"I think we're swimming back," he joked. "I don't think I can get back into it."

"Let me try," Tara said. She got him to hold the canoe while she clambered back into it. "I can paddle and pull you along," she teased.

"A good swim never hurt anyone," he said. He put his paddle in the canoe and started swimming back.

 **Jack and Sue**

"Looks like Bobby took a header into the lake," Jack said, pointing it out to Sue. She chuckled.

"Seems that way," she agreed.

"He owes me ten bucks," Jack mused. Sue laughed at that. She had seen that conversation. Bobby had been adamant he knew how to stay in a bloody canoe.

"So, you nervous?" Jack asked, knowing she was.

"I just feel nervous because Levi isn't with me," she confessed.

"John said he'd keep him in the boat with him," Jack told her.

"I know, but you don't get it. He's my anchor when I'm lost."

"I'll be your anchor," Jack promised. "I will not leave your side at all. Not for anything." She looked at him gratefully.

"Thank you," she said. He nodded in return, and they paddled on in silence for a bit.

"I think I'm more worried about you guys," she said after a while.

"It's nothing new to us," he reassured her. "We'll be fine." He felt like he was being given the perfect time to talk to her about other things, but he couldn't bring himself to. Why make things awkward right now? They eventually turned around and headed back to the cottage.

 **D and John**

"This is exactly what I needed," D said to John.

"Oh yea?"

"Yea. My head was getting all muddled."

"I hear you, friend. You miss home?" John asked. He knew he did himself.

"Yes. I really do. I miss Donna like crazy."

"Wives have that effect on us don't they?" John laughed. "Jane has promised a a few days of just the two of us."

"Lucky you," D said, laughing. "Use it wisely!"

"Oh for sure. I plan to get some work done and visit some friends. You know, stuff," John said.

"You've got to be joking," D said.

"Ummm yea! A whole two days with the wife? It'll be heaven," John replied. D was shaking his head, smiling. How hard it was to get two whole days of freedom from children.

"You have kids then?" he asked.

"Just one. Maddy. She's a special one. I think she's going to either be an agent like me or a mountain climber. It's hard to keep her from climbing. Honestly, it drives Jane insane with worry that she's gonna fall and break her neck," John explained.

"Wow. I'd be worried too," D agreed.

"I trust her. She's not stupid. Definitely knows better than to free climb. She's fifteen though. I feel one day she's gonna stop wanting to talk to me," John admitted.

"Maybe, but if you keep the lines of communication open and never act shocked at anything, she's bound to keep talking to you," D advised.

"Right you are," John said. They had reached their turning point and started heading back.

 **Myles and Lucy**

"I love this place," Lucy was saying. "I wish we really could come here every year." She and Myles had gone for a walk after finishing cleaning up.

"Why not?" Myles asked. "I think it's a great idea." Birds above them were shrieking and flying about. They were considerably loud.

"Really?" Lucy said. "You are being very nice to me tonight, Myles. What do you want?"

"I don't want anything," he replied. "Honest!" he said when she gave him a look.

"So you're just feeling like you want to be nice to me," Lucy reiterated.

"For some strange reason, yes," Myles said. They walked on in silence. The birds continued.

"What are those horrible creatures?" Myles finally asked, irritable. "They're extremely annoying!" Pauline just happened to be coming around the corner just then.

"Myles, dear," Pauline said, confused. "Aren't you the bird expert?" Myles opened his mouth, but no words would come. He was utterly stumped, and Pauline was beginning to look odd. Lucy acted fast.

"Oh!" she said, stumbling. Myles caught her by the elbow.

"Merlins," Lucy hissed into his ear. "They're called Merlins. Part of the falcon family." She straightened up. "Thank you, dear. I almost twisted my ankle there."

"Are you all right?" Pauline asked.

"Absolutely!"

"They are Merlins," Myles said quickly. "Part of the falcon family. I was just uncertain as they were far up, and I haven't seen one in person before. Or heard one," he added.

"Of course," Pauline said, smiling again. "I'll leave you two to enjoy." She toddled off, humming to herself. Her nightly walk was becoming interesting. Once she was out of earshot, Myles and Lucy burst into laughter.

"Merlins?!" Myles asked. "Are you serious?"

"Yes!" Lucy cried. "Believe it or not, Myles, I do know a thing or two about birds. And Merlins migrate through here." She flashed a cheeky smile and continued walking. Myles followed in total awe. She certainly still had some secrets.

 **On land: Billy and Charlie**

"What's up with you?" Billy asked after more than an hour with silence.

"Nothing," Charlie answered absently.

"Doesn't look like nothing. Is it Tess?"

"I have a hard time trusting she loves me," Charlie blurted out. "Why do I do that?"

"I dunno," Billy said, feeling awkward. "Cos of the other girls?"

"I know it is. I want to just accept that she's not going to leave me or cheat on me. I hate doubting her. I feel that after a while it will drive her away."

"Just own it man," Billy said. "She loves you. Own it."

"I'm trying!" Charlie said, exasperated. "I feel I don't deserve it."

"You?" Billy asked. "Of course you do."

"It just seems surreal sometimes," Charlie explained.

"I get that," Billy agreed. His mind wandered. Charlie didn't seem to notice. They watched Bobby come swimming to the dock and haul himself out. Tara landed the canoe and climbed out.

"Now those two," Billy said. "They have something going on."

"Gee, you think?" Charlie asked. "It's very noticeable."

"Same as those two," Billy said, pointing to Jack and Sue on their way back. "I tried to tell her to go for it."

"She won't," Charlie said.

"I know. She said as much. Let's just hope something happens to change that," Billy said.

"You owe me ten bucks!" Jack called, helping Sue pull the paddle boat out of the lake.

"All right, fine," Bobby said, handing it over. Jack snatched it gleefully and and tucked it into his pocket. It was growing dusk. John and D put their canoe away carefully and headed inside, still chatting about family and wives. Bobby and Tara went inside to change and dry off. Sue lingered outside with Levi until he did his business. Charlie eventually went inside as well, leaving Billy sitting there growing cold with the darkness.

 **Night**

Tara was drying her hair when Bobby came into the bathroom to hang his wet clothes over the tub. He stood behind her, moving his head to catch the wind that was going over her head.

"Bobby!" she laughed. She turned the dryer on him, and he snatched it out of her hand. "Hey!"

"Works great," he said over the noise as he dried his hair.

"Give it!" she said, stretching to grab it back. He held it higher, laughing. "No fair! You're tall," she said. He played keep away until she went for his underarms.

"Oh no!" he cried. "Not there! Argh!" He doubled over, trying to escape. She was laughing and tickling mercilessly.

"All right you," he said, putting down the dryer and trying to dodge her. His foot caught on the rug, and he went down, landing on Tara and crashing into the counter.

"Oh!" she exclaimed, winded.

"I'm sorry," he said. "So sorry. Are you all right?"

"Yes," she said, looking up at him. "I'm fine."

"Okay," he said, moving to get off. Tara had another idea. She pulled his head down and kissed him. It became almost ferocious when there was pounding at the door.

"Tara, you look great. I know you do," John was saying. "I really, really gotta get in there. Please can you just let me in there."

Tara looked at Bobby, conflicted.

"Let the man in," Bobby laughed. "He sounds like he's going to burst."

"What if he tells...?"

"We'll play it cool. Watch," Bobby said, positioning himself behind the door. "His attention is elsewhere. He won't know I'm even here."

"Okay," she whispered. She yanked open the door, narrowly missing Bobby's face. He still flinched.

"Thank God," John said to her, pushing past. Tara moved quick so Bobby could slip out while John's back was to them.

"Have fun," she winked, shutting the door behind her. Bobby was standing there shaking his head. They both laughed.

"So," she said after they stopped.

"That was..."

"Yea."

"So?"

"Good night," Tara smiled. She left him standing there feeling mixed emotions.

"Good night," he said to her receding back, smiling to himself. Things were starting to look up.

 **Jack**

He noticed Billy come in finally looking disgruntled. He felt unsure if he should even say anything. Billy, on the other hand, had the reverse idea.

"What's with you," Billy said almost accusingly.

"Whoa, what?" Jack asked, holding his hands up.

"We're not blind, you know," Billy went on. "Just friggin date her already! What is with the two of you?"

"The-"

"Rules," Billy finished for him. "Screw 'em! Rules can be changed. Job titles can be changed! You have the power. Honestly, the tension between you two is driving me nuts. Just do it already or I'll play my brotherly role and pound you."

"Pound me?" Jack asked, incredulous. "That's what you think."

"I'm stronger than I look," Billy laughed finally. "Look, man, just tell her, okay? I know you want to. I can tell. Don't wait until it's too late and she's moved on and never looks back. Got it?"

"Like you did?" Jack asked, seeing his opening. Billy opened his mouth and then closed it.

"Yea," he said. "Like I did. Don't end up like me, miserable and alone." He turned and walked away, leaving Jack to ponder. Heart hammering, he slowly walked over to where Sue was standing with Levi in the kitchen. He paused in the shadow. _Just tell her._ Billy's words echoed in his head. _Don't end up like me, miserable and alone._ He watched her interact with Levi, feeling a lot of stirred up emotions. Just do it. Right. Cos it was so easy.

"Jack?" Sue asked, peering at him.

"Just saying good night," he said, waving. She nodded and gave a small wave back. _Chicken,_ his mind was saying. _Chickeeeeeeen!_ He shook his head. His focus was to be on tomorrow's mission. That's where it had to stay, for now.


	8. Chapter 8

**Day Four: Very Early Morning**

Sue awoke gasping for air. She grabbed at herself, seeing that she was indeed still alive. She collapsed back down onto her pillow, breathing hard still. Her heart was hammering. It had been the worst dream. She was running for her life in the dark, and Jack was killed trying to save her. She could still see his face. Then the gun was aimed at her. She woke up when it fired.

 _Just a dream, just a dream, just a dream,_ she chanted to herself. If only she was little and could run to her parents' room and crawl in with them so they could make it go away. She saw the clock only said three a.m. and felt despair. The night wasn't even over yet. She rolled over and tried to fall asleep, missing that Tara wasn't in her place as usual.

 **Downstairs**

"I should really get back to bed," Tara whispered.

"Okay," Bobby whispered back. They continued kissing.

"No, really," she said again. "I should."

"All right."

"We could do this all night," she giggled as quietly as she could.

"You are free to go," Bobby said, holding his arms out wide, releasing her.

"You're just...irresistible," she said.

"I know."

She had snuck downstairs to see him. She couldn't sleep for replaying their moment earlier over and over. She wondered if he was thinking it too, so she went to find out. He was. There was no talking required. They just picked up where they left off.

"So self-centered," she murmured, kissing him again.

"One of my best qualities really," he teased after they stopped. She shook her head at him, smiling. She caught sight of the digital clock on the oven.

"Three a.m.," she moaned. "I have to get sleep." She crawled off his lap. "See you later."

"See you," he grinned in the dark. It was great knowing they were finally on the same page.

 **Afternoon**

"Okay," D said. "Let's go over the plan one more time."

"You, me, and Levi in the boat watching for signal," John said for him.

"Us on the island waiting to help with the bust," Billy said, gesturing to himself and Charlie.

"We three couples interacting and trying to find the other girls," Tara said. She avoided looking at Bobby. She was afraid she'd never stop blushing and smiling if she did.

"I think we've got it," Jack said. "D, you have local police on hand in case it gets out of control?"

"Yes. They are aware and standing by," D replied. He turned to the girls. "You will all be great. Do not separate, got it? I repeat, do not separate from your partner."

"We got it," Bobby said. He wasn't going to take his eyes off Tara for a second.

"What if I went solo?" Lucy asked, making D look at her in shock.

"What do you mean?" he asked her.

"Well, if we all show up with someone on our arm," she said, "they won't show interest in us at all."

"I disagree," Myles said quickly.

"She has a point," John said at the same time. D looked conflicted.

"If I'm alone, I can cause distraction or something," Lucy continued. "I just think it needs to be that way."

"All right," D said to Myles' dismay. "But try to stay within sight of the others if you can." Lucy nodded.

"So now what happens to me?" Myles asked.

"You stick with Billy and Charlie," D instructed.

"I see," he said quietly. He had a very bad feeling about all of this suddenly.

"Okay, people," D said. "We have a party to get ready for."

 **Evening**

It was so crowded. All Sue could think was how would she ever find her way out if she got separated from Jack. She swallowed the panic.

"You're all right," he said reassuringly, squeezing her arm with his hand. They had split from Bobby and Tara. Jack was surprised at all the people here. What exactly did they think they were getting into? He scanned for Lucy, who was not far behind them. She gave the thumbs up. He had to hand it to her, she was very brave going solo.

"Hey sexy," a man said, coming up beside Lucy. She grimaced inside, flashing him a bright smile on the outside.

"Hi," she said.

"I've never seen you here before," the man said, slurring a little. He wasn't one of their guys, she knew. He was just some guy who drank too much trying to hit on a girl and failing badly.

"Not from here," she said with a smile. She moved quickly away when the guy had his head turned. Enough was enough already. She felt her heart sink when she saw the girls from the beach, skeptical one included. The teen boy, Jessie, had them involved in conversation. She noticed the one girl eyeing her drink and tossing it once the teen had his back turned.

"Eagle eye on one," she murmured into her hidden microphone. She saw Bobby swivel, locating the teen. He nodded at her.

"We're going to try to get inside," Jack's voice entered her ear.

"Good luck, mate," Bobby's echoed behind it. Lucy felt so much adrenaline course through her. This was almost exciting if it wasn't so scary.

"You came alone?" Lucy turned and was face to face with the ringleader of the pack, Jimmy himself. She swallowed hard.

"Yes," she replied as confidently as she could. She saw him register her answer. He nodded slowly.

"Wanna have some fun?" he asked casually.

"What kind of fun?" she asked back, feeling slightly sick.

"Oh, it's not something I can describe," he winked. His grip was like a vice on her arm almost. "Come on." She almost screamed, but then she thought maybe she could find the other girls. She coughed hard, seeing Bobby jump from the noise in his earpiece across the way. He saw her go with their target, and he felt his stomach drop.

 **Myles, Charlie, and Billy**

"This is stupid," Myles said. "We should just go mingle. They'd never know."

"Dude, we're packing," Charlie said, gesturing to the gun on his hip. "They'd know."

"No they wouldn't," Myles muttered to himself. He felt very anxious. He didn't like just sitting and waiting.

"Relax," Billy said. "We wait for the word."

"I might just go take a gander," Myles said. "Just to see. I won't be long."

"D said..."

"I don't give two flying ducks what D said," Myles cut him off. He charged ahead.

"He's gonna get us killed," Billy muttered. Charlie nodded.

 **John and Dimitrius**

"Myles," D said into his mouthpiece. "Get back with the others, and take your ducks with you."

"I'm sorry you heard that," Myles's voice came to him. "But I'm not going back until I have a look."

"Let him go," John said as D sighed hard. "Not much we can do."

"Where is Lucy going?!" Myles's voice hit D's ears again. "Hello?!"

"What's going on?" D asked.

"I don't know," Bobby answered. "I lost her."

"I'm on it," Myles said.

"Do not engage, Myles!" D almost shouted. No answer. He turned to John. "This is bad." John was already loading his gun.

"Let's go," he said.

 **Bobby and Tara**

The panic Tara was feeling as they tried to chase after Lucy was immense. What was Lucy thinking?!

"Myles is gonna blow it," Bobby kept saying. "We're done."

"Surely he's not that stupid," Tara argued. They kept pushing through the crowd, her hand in his to not get lost.

"I've seen him do stupid," Bobby said. He picked up the pace.

"Bobby, hold up," Tara said, losing his grip.

"Hello again," Jessie said, coming up beside her quickly. "Let's walk." He grabbed her arm and propelled her away.

"Oh no you don't," Bobby said, grasping Jessie's shoulder, spinning him around. He punched Jessie so hard in the face he heard his knuckles crack. His hand felt broken almost. Tara hid behind him.

"Fight! Fight! Fight!" the crowd chanted. Bobby knew they had to move. He pushed Tara ahead of him, trying to flee.

"Get back here!" Jessie roared, leaping onto Bobby's back. Tara screamed as they both fell. Bobby wasn't too long before he had Jessie in a headlock and preventing air to reach his lungs.

"Git...off," Jessie choked.

"Touch my woman again and you'll be waking up in the ER," Bobby threatened. "Got it?"

"Yup," Jessie said, voice strangled. Bobby dropped him, and he gasped for air on all fours.

"Let's go," Bobby said, pulling Tara along with him again.

"We should get out of here," she said. "I really think we should."

"Not without Jack and Sue," Bobby said. "Come on."

 **Jack and Sue**

It had been easy getting inside. They searched to no avail for a place girls might be tucked away in. Jack was growing increasingly worried about Lucy, especially when nothing else had been said about it.

"We need to go," he said to Sue. They headed to the door together.

"Oye!" a voice called. Jack spun around. "What the devil are you doing in here?!" Jimmy's brother, Johnny, was standing there.

"Got lost," Jack offered. "We're leaving."

"No you ain't," Johnny said, flashing his gun.

"GO!" Jack shouted, shoving Sue ahead of him. She didn't need to be told twice. She ran blindly into the bush with Jack chasing after her. Before long, he realized they were going in the wrong direction. Then the bullets starting flying. He started hollering her name when he realized she couldn't hear him. How stupid was he? Then he tripped. Crashing into the ground, he realized too soon that his life could very well be over.

"Lookie 'ere," Johnny said above him. "A runner. Runners are always fun. Know what else is fun? FBI agents who think they're invisible and pretending to be on bloody holiday. That's right, you didn't fool me. Not once. I have people too." Jack felt his heart sink all the way down. It was over. All over. They were all going to be killed. Johnny raised his gun.

"I get to kill the first one," he gloated. Jack had lost his gun somewhere in the chase. He closed his eyes. _Miserable and alone._

Two shots rang out. Jack opened his eyes to see Johnny looking stunned at his chest.

"Bitch," he said, collapsing to the ground. Jack whirled around to see Sue standing there, gun pointed at Johnny. She wasn't even shaking. He took the gun away from Johnny, who was very much dead. Sue lowered her gun.

"I didn't realize you had that," Jack said, gesturing.

"John gave it to me," she replied. "He said I might need it." He moved closer to her.

"I didn't even know you could shoot like that," he said.

"I practice," she said quietly. It was starting to dawn on her that she had just killed someone.

"Hey, look at me," Jack said, moving her away from the sight of Johnny's body. "It's okay."

"Is it?" she asked. "Is it really?"

"You just saved my life," he said. "You took down a criminal. It was self-defense. It's okay." He reached for the gun, and she willingly let him have it. He tensed and aimed when he heard crashing in the bush.

"Sue!" Charlie yelped, coming into view, Billy right behind. "We heard shots. Everyone okay?"

"We're okay here," Jack replied. "She's a little shook up."

"First time will make you do that," Billy said, remembering. He gave her a tight sideways hug.

"Has anyone found Lucy?" Jack asked urgently. "Johnny said he knows who we are. He'll have everyone here with him as reinforcements. We're all in danger here."

"Shit," Billy said. "John! You hearing this?!"

"Copy that."

"We've been compromised. Everyone get out of there, now," D's voice came. "NOW!"

 **Cliffhangers...don't they suck? LOL sorry 'bout that. Keeps the suspense! How are you all liking it so far? I've been really enjoying writing it and getting feedback. I have also gained more confidence and have started two new stories for Friends/Mom and The DUFF. If you like those shows/movie, then you might wanna check out Mom's Secret Friends and A DUFF Tale. Happy reading!**


	9. Chapter 9

**My apologies for the delay. I've been having a rough few weeks and feel like I'm failing at everything, so I didn't want to write when I was in that place. I really hope you're all still enjoying this story and not disappointed with the way it's turning out. Thank you for reading and reviewing.**

 **Lucy**

Lucy was now terrified. Jimmy was taking her far into the bush. She had lost sight of anyone who could help her. What had she done?

"Hold it right there, Yimmy," Myles said, imitating Johnny. He placed the butt of his gun against Jimmy's temple. Lucy had never felt so happy to see him in her life. Jimmy set down his gun slowly, kicking it over. Lucy picked it up.

"Hands behind your head," Myles instructed. He handcuffed Jimmy.

"We can't just leave him here," Lucy said. "They'll find him."

"You're right," Myles said. He looked at Jimmy, who was looking back at him with almost mocking laughter in his eyes. Myles hit him so hard and fast it made Lucy jump out of her skin.

"What..?"

"He's out. I think we're close anyway," Myles said, dragging Jimmy behind a rock to hide him. "Let's find them." Lucy followed behind him almost reluctantly. She didn't trust they were alone here.

"Listen," Myles said, stopping suddenly. Lucy craned her neck and tried to listen with all her might.

"What?"

Myles didn't answer. He surged ahead faster. They came across a small clearing with a suspicious looking mound in the middle of it. Myles looked at Lucy, who was unsure of what he was doing. He bent down and dug at the earth. She joined him, realizing what he was finding. They uncovered a trap door. Lucy looked at him, shocked.

"I have impeccable hearing," Myles said without her even asking how he heard the pounding on the door from where they had been standing.

"Hang on!" he called. "We're here to save you." The pounding ceased. Together, they lifted the door. Myles shone his light into the darkness, and they saw a dozen girls' faces looking back.

"We're FBI," Lucy reassured them. "Let's get you out of there." Myles helped lift the girls out one by one. Lucy was sick. Some only looked to be thirteen.

"W-we were so s-scared," one of them chattered from fright. "They s-said they were going to k-kill us."

"I'm afraid they had a much more scary plan for you," Myles said to them. "But it's all right now. D? D!" he called into his mouthpiece. "I've got girls here. Twelve of them. Better call for police backup and a bigger boat."

"Thank God!" D called back. "Lucy with you?"

"Yes," Myles replied. "We're good."

"K, we're coming. Get off this island now," D ordered. "They know we're FBI. They'll be looking to kill."

"Great," Myles said. "Okay everyone. We have to hurry."

 **Bobby and Tara**

"Hurry, hurry, hurry," Tara was saying as they ran. Bobby kept looking around wildly for anyone who might be chasing them. It didn't seem anyone was. Then he was proven wrong. A shot rang out, making the crowd panic and people scream. Bobby and Tara paused, scanning. Another shot. He turned to her, nodding. She reached under her dress and pulled out her gun she had strapped to her leg. The women were not frisked upon entering like the men were despite what Jack thought, but they were still surprised he managed to keep his gun hidden. He grabbed it off her, searching still for where the shots had come from when a third shot ripped the air.

"There!" Tara shouted. Bobby turned to see the skeptical girl of the group fall down while trying to run away. He saw Jessie standing triumphant over her. He felt the bile rise. He swallowed it fast.

"He's killed her," Tara gasped. "Oh, dear God, he's killed her!" People were running everywhere. "Bobby!" He was gone. He was going after Jessie, who was firing shots off at him now. In the chaos, Tara lost sight of him. Then the crowd cleared just as she saw Jessie take aim and Bobby hit the ground. Everything stood still. She felt unspeakable rage.

"Help!" she screamed into her microphone. "Bobby's down! BOBBY'S DOWN!"

"On my way. Hold on," John said back. He flew through the trails and reached Tara within moments. He saw Jessie turn and flee, but there were too many surging people in the crowd for him to follow.

"Damn it," John growled. Tara had raced over to Bobby, trying to stop the bleeding as best as she could. She was crying. John heard and saw help on their way.

"Medics are coming," he reassured her. "It'll be all right."

"He's not responding..." she started.

"Tara, look at me. Stay focused. Stay calm. It will be all right," John said again. She nodded. John went over to the girl Jessie had shot. She was definitely dead. He felt very sorry for the family who was going to hear their daughter was never coming home. She reminded him of Maddy. He turned away. Before long, medics and police had arrived, and Bobby was hustled away.

 **Back at the cottage**

Everyone was somber. There was no word on Bobby other than he was air lifted to a bigger hospital with Tara going along with them. Dimitrius knew they all wanted to go, but there was still the matter of five other human traffickers who escaped, including Jessie. They were also working with police to return the twelve girls Myles and Lucy had found to their homes. Jimmy had been arrested. He refused to talk or cooperate. Everything felt like a giant mess. After a while they just sat together in silence, not knowing what else to say. Lucy eventually left. She felt responsible for things going so wrong. If she had not gone with Jimmy, perhaps the others would have had their focus more on everything else. She felt a presence next to her on the dock.

"I know what you're thinking," Myles said, "and no, it's not your fault. We would not have found those girls if you hadn't gone."

"But why does it feel like I caused it all to spin out of control?" Lucy asked, tearful.

"All were separate events that caused a bigger reaction. Can't be helped," Myles said.

"And Bobby..." Lucy couldn't even finish. She noticed Myles looked a little wet in the eyes as well.

"He..." Myles tried, his voice thick. "He'll be all right. I'm sure of it." Lucy didn't argue. She had no energy to, and quite frankly, she wanted it to be true.

"Luce," Myles said after a moment. "I gotta tell you."

"Tell me what?"

"I never really stopped caring about you. I think I may even love you," Myles blurted out. Lucy's jaw dropped. "I know I was an ass and cheated and definitely don't deserve a good woman like you, but can you at least think about it? Us together again?"

"I don't even know what to say," Lucy spluttered.

"Then don't say anything. Just think about it. All this stuff has made me realize how stupid I was to ever look elsewhere when I had a damn fine woman already on my arm. Promise you'll just think about it," Myles said again.

"I will think about it," Lucy said. She was taken aback. She had no idea what to even make of his confession.

"Okay," he said. Then he was gone.

 **At the hospital**

Tara paced the hallway anxious and afraid. They had been working on Bobby a long time. She had caught snippets of the nurses' conversations, and they didn't sound good. _Main artery hit_. _Lots of blood loss_. _Unconscious_. But the one that was the sharpest of all: _He might not wake up._ That one made Tara feel like she was dying slowly. After all this time and finally figuring it out, she was going to lose him. Life was not fair. Not fair at all.

"Miss?" a doctor approached her cautiously. She stopped in her tracks, shoes squeaking.

"Yes?" she asked, holding her breath.

"He's stable. He's still unconscious, but he will be all right for now."

"For now?" Tara asked. That did not sound good.

"It was a complicated surgery. There may be some repercussions. We just have to monitor him. If he starts bleeding again, we'll have to go back in."

"Oh. Okay," she said as the doctor turned and walked away. And that was that. Doctors always just seemed to deliver the bad news swiftly and then bolt before the emotions run high and they start to feel bad.

 _Your mother has a very aggressive cancer,_ the doctor had said. _Treatment will most likely not be successful. She has maybe six months to live._

Oh how her father had cried and cried and cried, yet the doctor had already disappeared, whisking away to kill the future of some other poor family. She still missed her mother, but it was more of a dull ache now instead of a pain so sharp she couldn't breathe. She didn't know what she'd do if she lost Bobby too.

"You can come inside," a nurse said, startling her out of her thoughts. Tara quickly did as she was told. He looked so small lying there with all the gauze and everything.

"Why are there tubes?" Tara asked.

"His lung was also nicked, so they're just helping him breathe for now. We're positive they'll be removed soon," the nurse said reassuringly. She was brisk with her movements. Tara sank into the chair beside his bed. It was going to be a long night.

 **Inside the cottage**

"Is all that necessary?" Jack asked John, gesturing to the amount of firearms he was loading and storing on himself.

"They know where we are. They'll be coming to finish us off," he answered mildly.

"I highly doubt that," Jack said. John looked at him sharply.

"We killed their best man and have one in jail. They'll be coming for revenge. Trust me." He went back to his guns. Jack eyed the shotgun warily.

"I think it's best if we stay on high alert," D agreed. "For now at least." Jack flinched a little at John's enthusiastic loading of his shotgun.

"Bring it," John said to no one in particular. He'd always enjoyed a good gun fight. Mostly cos he won.

"This isn't a game," Sue said to him, noticing his eagerness.

"I know it ain't," John replied. Myles returned looking sheepish and went upstairs with Lucy following after a while looking stunned. Sue went to talk with her.

"He what?" she asked after Lucy told her what Myles had asked. "Really?"

"Yea, I know. I don't know what to say to him. I need to really think about this," Lucy said. She sat on the couch, running her hands through her hair.

"Give me one of those will you?" Billy asked in the other room. John handed him the revolver he wanted. "Where do you get this stuff?"

"Auctions. Stores. Wherever," John answered dismissively. "It's a thing."

"Clearly," Billy said, looking at his collection. John was going to say something else when he heard the slightest noise outside. It was out of context, and it made all the hairs on his neck stand up.

"GET DOWN!" he roared, grabbing his shotgun and Billy's shoulder, falling to the floor and yanking Billy with him. Everyone followed suit just as the bullets starting flying through the windows. Glass shattered everywhere. John heard Lucy and Sue scream. He crawled on his elbows to the wall and inched along it to a window that hadn't been shot up yet. He took a quick peek. Three men out front letting the ammo fly. Where were the other two? There were five of them he thought. He was sure of it. Billy was firing back, as was D, Jack, and Charlie. John wasn't sure where Myles was. He signaled to Billy that he was going out and around. Billy nodded without losing momentum. John crept out the back door and slunk around until he was behind them. He fired at one of the men's legs, who promptly fell screaming in agony. The other two whipped around, and John fired another shot, ripping through the second man's waist. The third man bolted as his other partner fell too. John followed in hot pursuit. Billy crashed out the door to join him. John always admired how fast Billy could run. The third guy didn't know what hit him when Billy leaped onto his back, bringing him down hard.

"Where's your other buddies?" John demanded, standing over both of them, Billy keeping the man down. Shots rang out.

"Found one," John answered for him.

"Go get him!" Billy shouted, but John was already gone.

"ED!" Pauline was shrieking. "ED!" John approached just as Pauline slugged the fourth man in the stomach. As he doubled over, she ran to Ed, who was lying on the ground.

"Hold it," John said, aiming his shotgun in the man's face before he could react. "You better just give up right now." The man did as he was told, dropping his gun and putting up his hands.

"You two all right?" John asked Pauline. He suddenly saw that she was cradling Ed and rocking him, crying. "Oh no."

"You monster!" Pauline howled at the fourth gunman, who flinched a little. "You killed the only person who ever mattered to me!"

"GET THE MEDICS!" John bellowed behind him. Myles was suddenly there, gun in hand. He had been upstairs in the washroom berating himself for his honesty when everything started. He had seen Ed and Pauline on their nightly walk, and he had tried to warn them, but he hadn't been fast enough. Falling down the stairs in his haste hadn't helped him any either. D had already called for medics when the first two gunman had been shot, so they arrived almost instantly. Myles felt his heart breaking as Pauline wept and wept. He went over to her, kneeling down next to her.

"Let me see," he said gently. "He might be all right just wounded."

"He's dead," Pauline moaned. "I know it. He's not breathing."

"If I could just...?" Myles said, gesturing. Pauline reluctantly let him check for vitals. She released a new round of wails when his face confirmed what she already knew. He left her, not knowing what else to do or say. It took a lot of convincing by the medics to get her to let him go. He wondered what would happen to her now. He didn't really want to think about it. Ed's blank stare was stuck in his mind.

"Myles?" Lucy approached him. He was crying. "What happened?"

"If I had just..." he started, choking. "Just gotten there _quicker_ you know? If I hadn't fallen. If I hadn't been upstairs. If I..."

"Myles, stop," Lucy said firmly, grasping is hand tightly. "It is extremely sad, but you can't blame yourself for this."

"Yes, I can. I would have been down here when it happened. I would have known that someone would have been separate from the rest. I would have known those two were out walking and perfect targets for hostages..."

"Myles!" Lucy shouted. "Stop it!"

"What is she going to do now?" he asked her hoarsely.

"She'll be strong. She'll be incredibly sad, but life will go on. Myles, we see this every day. You can't take this one personally."

"I know you're right, but it still feels like it is. Can you just go? I just need some space," Myles sniffed loudly. Lucy felt it was against her better judgment to leave him alone, but she obeyed his request. She saw Jack heading inside, so she avoided going in there too.

Jack was on a mission. He located Sue huddled on the floor with Levi in the kitchen. She was surrounded by broken glass. He had too many close calls in the last 24 hours. He felt it was the universe trying to tell him something.

"Sue?" he said, kneeling in front of her. "It's over." She sighed in relief. He pulled her up.

"Was anyone hurt?" she asked. She felt she'd know if one of her brothers died, but she wasn't a hundred percent on that.

"Just Ed," Jack said. "Hostage situation gone very wrong."

"Oh dear," Sue said sadly. She felt very badly for Pauline.

"Sue?"

"What?"

He kissed her. Right there in the midst of disaster and broken glass and broken hearts and dead bodies. Maybe it wasn't the right time, but he didn't want to wait anymore. After all, he could be dead in an instant, just like that.

"What are you...?" Sue asked after, but he stopped her.

"I've realized that denying yourself what you really want is wrong. Your brother was right. We can change our situation. I can appoint someone else to be your supervisor. I can change the rules. I can't change how I feel about you, and I certainly can't change the fact that these feelings will never go away. We've been dancing around this for a long time. I've decided it's time we figure this out once and for all," he said. "What do you think?"

"I-I think...I don't know," Sue said.

"Have I been wrong?" he asked. "About you?"

"No! No," she shook her head. "I do care about you a lot."

"Just care? Or more?"

"Well..." She was getting flustered now. He looked so serious, and his eyes were very intense.

"Cos I love you," he continued. "I do. I'm done denying it. It's out there. If you don't feel the same, then we can just move on..."

"I do love you," she cut him off. "I do." She covered her face suddenly. "Oh, man. Did I just say that out loud or was I just thinking it?"

"I heard every word," he smiled. He kissed her again and pulled her into a tight hug.

"We're doing this? Really doing this?" she asked.

"Yes. Yes, we are," Jack replied. "Unless you don't want to." He looked at her with uncertainty.

"I want to!" she laughed. "I do."

"Good."

"Should we...?"

"Yes, we should get back out there." He squeezed her hand and left with her following him. He wasn't ready for everyone to find out just yet. He had some details to work out first.

 **I am not sure about Tara's family history, so I just thought I'd make things interesting in her storyline. Thoughts about Myles and Lucy? Should they do it?**


	10. Chapter 10

"JOHN!" a woman's voice was shouting. John and Billy both whipped their heads up as a dark haired woman pushed her way through the mass of medics and police.

"Jane?" John asked, incredulous. "What are you doing here?"

"I had this horrible dream you were killed and couldn't get it out of my head, so I came here to see you. I needed to see you," she insisted. She avoided looking at Billy.

"Maddy?"

"With Tess. Oh God, what's happened? Looks like I was almost right." Jane asked, looking around and seeing the mess and Pauline still sobbing as she climbed into the police car to go give her statement. John was purposely avoiding looking at Pauline because his throat got tight and his eyes hurt every time he did.

"Nothing I couldn't handle," he reassured her, clearing his throat. D was suddenly calling him. "Look, I have to talk to him, but just stay here all right? I'll be back." He left after giving her a quick kiss. She stood there hugging herself. She finally looked at Billy.

"Not here," she said when he opened his mouth.

"I wasn't going to," Billy said defensively.

"Good," she said firmly. She rubbed her arms. Maddy had been suspicious, but she knew she couldn't tell her daughter that her father might be in danger. The girl got very upset with John's job at times as it was. She remembered when she met John and Maddy was ten. They had an instant connection, like he was her real father. Their bond was very strong.

"I'm sorry," Billy said, cutting into her thoughts. "For what it's worth, I'm sorry. I'm done. I swear."

"Look," Jane said, turning to him. "I know you thought we had a connection, and maybe we would have eventually, but we didn't and we don't. I don't want things to be awkward between us, and I sure as hell don't want John knowing you've been trying all this time to break us up."

"I get it," Billy said. "Just friends. I can do that."

"You better," Jane said. She stopped when she saw John approaching.

"You two sorted it out?" he asked. Her heart stopped.

"What are you talking about?"

"You know, the whole Billy's after my wife thing? Have you sorted it out?" John asked. Billy looked very frightened suddenly.

"John," Jane said said. "I have no idea what..."

"Cut the crap," he said. "I saw the texts. Yea, that's right," he said to Billy. "I looked at your phone. I'm not an idiot."

"Y-you had no right," Billy spluttered.

"Then talk to me honestly next time, and I won't have to," John cut him off. He looked at Jane, his eyebrow raised in a question.

"It's sorted. He's finally got it that we're just friends. You know I would never have..."

"I know. I trust you. Always have. I'm glad this is cleared up," John said, moving on before they could say anything else. "Would have made for awkwardness all around." Billy excused himself and left quickly.

"He'll come around," John said as Jane went to call after him. "He's a big boy."

"You sure you're not mad?" Jane asked, skeptical.

"At you? I was at first, but I knew from reading that you weren't into it at all. At him? Yea, a little still. I don't get why he didn't talk to me. Maybe I have cast a shadow over Billy all the time, but I didn't realize how much. I need to work on that I guess." Jane hugged him tightly. He breathed her in. Every day he reminded himself how lucky he was that she chose him. He had known that Billy wanted her from the start, and he truly did keep his distance to let Billy have her, but Jane had made her way to him and became connected with him. He had resisted at first, but then he discovered Jane had no feelings for Billy (he'd asked point blank). He thought Jane had explained it to Billy. He hadn't realized Billy had never let it go since then.

 **At the hospital**

Tara's phone buzzed. She looked at it sleepily, her neck cramped horribly from sitting in a chair for hours. It was her dad. She hesitated. He'd only be worried if she didn't pick up. She imagined he had seen the news and that's why he was calling.

"Hi, Dad," she said.

"Hey, Bun," his voice came through. "How are you? Everything okay? I saw the news..."

"I'm all right," Tara replied. She smiled at his pet name for her. He always called her Bunny as a child because he swore she hopped everywhere instead of walked or ran. She was grateful he shortened it to Bun when she got older.

"You sure?"

"I'm sure," she confirmed, not looking at Bobby. She didn't need to start crying right now. He'd want to come be with her, and she didn't want him to meet Bobby like this for the first time.

"Okay," her dad sighed. "Things are a bit dull around here. I don't suppose you miss the dullment and want to visit your old man?"

"I will soon," Tara said, laughing. "I promise." They hung up shortly after. She felt bad she hadn't gone to see him sooner. She was the only child, and he was there alone all the time. She wasn't even sure if he had friends. Everyone had seemed to melt away when her mom died. They hadn't known what to do or say. Tara released her breath slowly. She'd only been 15 when her mom died. She almost wished her father would move on so he wasn't so alone.

"Hello?" a voice broke into her thoughts. She jumped, startled. Then her eyes widened.

"D-Darcy?" she she stammered. Indeed, Darcy was standing there in the doorway, staring at Bobby with horror on her face. "W-what are you...how did you...?"

"I am a reporter, Tara," Darcy said rather briskly. "I heard almost instantly." She swooped down into the other chair next to Bobby. She reached to touch his hand. Tara bristled inside. She wanted to snap and snarl at this woman who left Bobby brokenhearted.

"Will he be all right?" Darcy asked. "Of course he will," she answered herself before Tara could speak. "He's always so tough and brave."

"Mmhmm," Tara barely mustered. Her blood felt hot going through her veins right now. She wondered if this was how Bobby felt when Stanley had shown up and interrupted what he was going to say to her all that time ago.

"Can you give us a minute?" Darcy asked. "I just want to talk to him alone." Tara gaped at her. How dare she? Darcy was looking at her sharply now, so Tara stood to leave.

"He can't hear you," she muttered to herself as she walked away.

"They say people in comas can still hear you," Darcy called sweetly behind her. Tara clenched her fists and didn't respond. She knew some not nice words would have escaped. She leaned against the wall beside the door in hopes of hearing what Darcy was going to say, but the door was closed behind her almost immediately. She pressed her ear against the door, not caring at all.

"It's rather rude to eavesdrop didn't you know?" a man said, stopping in front of her. He was leaning on his cane, looking at her with a hint of amusement in his eyes. He was rather scruffy, and his hair was a bit unkempt looking, but he was dressed sharply.

"Well...she asked for it," Tara said defensively. He didn't look like a doctor, but then again why would she care if a doctor caught her listening at doors?

"I see. Well then, carry on," the man gestured. He started to limp away. She watched him, still wondering who he was. Halfway down the hall, she saw him pull out something and shake it at his hand. Then he threw his head back while swallowing whatever it was he had emptied into his hand. Tara was puzzled. The man kept moving, and not too long after a brown haired woman in a white coat was chasing after him. The man picked up his pace after the woman called after him, very deliberately trying to get away. Tara almost laughed. He was an escaped patient. Had to be. She hoped they would catch him. He seemed to be in pain. Still feeling angry, she went to find the cafeteria. She realized suddenly she hadn't eaten in forever.

 **At the cottage**

Billy was mortified. He felt sick at his own behavior and the fact he didn't own up to John sooner. He felt angry that his brother had gone through his personal phone. Who does that?

"Knock, knock," Charlie said, coming into his room. "I heard what happened..."

"Don't even," Billy said, holding his hand out as if that could stop Charlie from speaking.

"I'm just seeing if you're okay is all. I'm sorry it all came out like this."

"Me too. Look, I think I just need to clear out of here for a while, okay? It's for the best."

"Is it really? Or are you just running away?" Charlie asked. "He'll get over it. You know him."

"If I was him," Billy started. He sighed, rubbing his face hard.

"You wouldn't get over it? Is that what you're saying?" Charlie prodded.

"I'd have a very hard time with it. Dude, it's his wife I was pressuring! His wife! Who does that?!"

"Somebody who's desperate and lonely," Charlie suggested. "Like you are. You got stuck on it longer than you should have."

"I'm not desperate..." Billy growled.

"You're still lonely," Charlie cut him off. "Don't deny it. You're the only one without somebody, and it's killing you."

"It's not killing me!" Billy snapped. "I'm still here ain't I?!"

"Not in the literal sense but the emotional sense. Admit it, bro. It's killing you to be alone."

"I'm not admitting to anything. I'm leaving, and don't you dare tell John until I'm gone," Billy threatened. Charlie just shrugged and left him to pack. He had to get out of here. He couldn't face John or Jane. It was high time for a real vacation anyway.

 **Later**

Sue was the first to notice Billy's disappearance while everyone was getting ready to leave. She caught up with John, mentioning this to him.

"He's gone?" John asked, surprised. Sue watched his face flicker with annoyance.

"He didn't tell you?"

"Nope. Huh...interesting. I'll chat with you later, k?" he said, patting her shoulder and walking away while pulling out his phone.

"I never thought I'd say this," Lucy said, entering Sue's vision. "But I can't wait to leave this place." She looked glum.

"It's because of Pauline. I think we all feel a little responsible for not making sure they were safe," Sue offered. Pauline had been brought home, and despite their efforts, she refused to speak with any of them.

"You're right. We let them down as FBI agents. I don't think she'll ever forgive us," Lucy said sadly. She didn't think Myles would ever forgive himself either.

"We have an update on Bobby," Dimitrius announced. "He's stable for now but in a coma."

"Will he come out of it?" Jack asked. He'd felt badly for not going with his friend, but Tara had seemed to really want to go, so he let her.

"We don't know. The sooner we leave, the sooner we can go see him," D said. No one had much else to say after that. Jack shared knowing looks with Sue right up until they all left. He was anxious to get home to discuss the new water they were treading in. He purposely rode in a different car on the trip home because he didn't think he could keep it in that long in front of the others.

 **Pauline**

Pauline was a wreck. Even Georgie couldn't lift her spirits. She didn't know what she was going to do without Ed. It was all so senseless. Senseless! And why didn't those seemingly nice people warn her they were involved in that sort of thing? She'd make sure she would find out if anyone ever rented that cottage again. It needed a lot of work after what happened. The sight of the bullet holes made her sick.

"Grandma?" a voice called. "Grandma!"

"In here," Pauline replied. Her grandson came barreling in. He looked distressed.

"Are you all right?" he asked. "What happened here? Where's Gramps?"

"He...he's..." Pauline started choking. "He's dead! He's dead, dead, dead!"

"What?!" her grandson was utterly stunned. He felt tears threatening as his throat got constricted. "How?"

"Those...those people!" Pauline burst out. "Those horrible people across the road that were on 'vacation' did it! We were out walking and then suddenly some maniac was waving a gun in our faces, and your grandfather tried to defend me and got shot in return." She dissolved into fresh tears. Her grandson looked furious now. He felt rage boiling in his veins.

"Describe them," he demanded.

"What does it matter? They're gone now."

"Just do it. Please?" Pauline looked at him, defeated. She told the story from the beginning, and her grandson became more and more sure of who he was going to be looking for and where. He gave her a tight hug and began to leave.

"Jessie," Pauline said. "Don't do anything you'll regret." She knew his habit of drinking too much.

"Oh, I won't. Don't worry about that," Jessie said, pulling the door shut hard behind him. He was going to D.C. to avenge his grandfather and his fallen friends. This was far from over.


	11. Chapter 11

**I'm curious if anyone noticed the cameo appearance I did in the last chapter...**

After what seemed like hours, Darcy finally left. Tara didn't even dignify a response as Darcy nodded at her while walking past. She slipped back into the room to her seat. Bobby looked peaceful. She hoped he hadn't been able to hear whatever sob story Darcy had fed him in her absence. She was idly scrolling through her phone when there was a knock at the door.

"Need some relief?" Jack asked.

"You made it," Tara said, relieved.

"Barely. Big shootout at the cottage. Ed was killed..." Jack trailed off. Tara was shocked. She felt terrible for Pauline.

"Is everyone else...?"

"They're okay. They'll be stopping by eventually. I insisted they get cleaned up and settled before coming here. I just couldn't wait anymore. How's he doing?" Jack took the chair Darcy had been sitting in.

"Same I guess," she replied. "There isn't much activity going on right now. He's just healing."

"We didn't get Jessie," Jack said quietly. "Nobody knows where he disappeared to. We've got eyes out for him, but he could be long gone by now." Tara felt a flicker of fear. She had wanted him arrested for killing that poor girl and hurting Bobby.

"If he's careless, we'll get him," she said. She hoped he was very careless. She wanted to testify and put him away forever.

"Go home," Jack insisted. "Get some proper rest. I'll call if he wakes up."

"Are you sure? I don't mind really," Tara said. Jack gave her a stern look. "Okay, okay, I'm going. Make sure you do call me."

"I just said I would," Jack laughed. "I swear it."

"All right," Tara said, getting up. "I'll be back in the morning."

"Fine with me."

Tara left albeit begrudgingly as she wanted to be there when Bobby woke up. She didn't want him to think she'd abandoned him. All the way home she felt like she was being watched. It was unnerving after a while. Every time she stopped to look, there was nothing there. She chalked it up to lack of sleep and paranoia after the events the night before. She hadn't realized how much she wanted to change and shower after all. Maybe she'd just have a quick nap too before heading back.

 **John**

"Come on, pick up!" John shouted into his phone angrily. It was his twentieth time calling Billy since they'd left the cottage. Jane was driving. "Asshole!"

"He won't answer you," Jane said, "he's too ashamed."

"Well, he needs to get over it," John said, tossing his phone to the backseat. "He's just being stupid now."

"Give him some space. He'll come around," Jane reassured him. She smiled at him. He sighed roughly in return and looked out the window.

"Maddy can't wait to see you," Jane offered. She had texted her daughter before leaving. They were almost home.

"I can't wait to see her too."

They didn't talk much after that. Jane knew he needed to process what had happened, and he appreciated that she respected that.

 **At the office**

"Knew I'd find you here," Lucy said, approaching Myles at his desk. He smiled grimly. He hadn't felt like going home. He wasn't sure why he came here. He wasn't accomplishing anything. Lucy came around to his side and sat on the edge of the desk.

"Talk to me," she said simply. He shook his head.

"I don't know what to say," he replied. He looked at her, resting on his elbows and lacing his fingers together.

"You could tell me how you're doing," Lucy pressed. Myles guffawed.

"How I'm doing? I think you know the answer to that already," he said.

"I still want to hear it from you." He looked at her, exasperated with her pushiness.

"Fine. I'm miserable. I'm angry. I'm guilty. I'm a failure at my job, my life, and my friends," Myles rambled. "I'm a worthless piece of garbage who does not deserve this badge or anything else in this life. You happy now?"

"Yes, cos now I know what I'm working with," Lucy replied lightly. Myles just rolled his eyes, sighing.

"Here we go," he muttered. Lucy chose to ignore that.

"You are most definitely not a failure. If you're a failure, then we all are. Any one of us could have changed how we handled Pauline and Ed, but we didn't. We couldn't! It would have blown our cover."

"It was already blown before we even got there," Myles pointed out.

"Whatever. We didn't know that! Anyway, you need to let it go. You can't keep this locked inside forever. It will destroy you."

"I don't care," Myles said dully.

"Yes, you do," Lucy said back.

"I don't want to care at this moment in time," Myles reiterated.

"Okay. Then don't right now. Just promise me you will care tomorrow."

"I'll try."

"That's the best I can hope for," Lucy said, patting his hands. She moved to leave and was halfway across the room when he stopped her.

"Did you think about it?" he asked. She turned around slowly.

"A little," she said carefully.

"And?"

"I think...I think we need to not rush into things," she said, watching his reaction.

"You're not saying no," he pointed out.

"No, I'm not, but I'm thinking the timing isn't right at this moment..." Lucy trailed off.

"Oh," Myles said. He scratched the back of his head. "I see."

"Don't you agree?"

"I guess, yea," Myles said. "When will it be right?"

"I think we'll both know when it happens," Lucy said. She hated doing this to him, but she honestly wasn't ready to jump back into a relationship with him. She still harbored hurt feelings from his betrayal the first time.

"What if it never happens?" he asked, breaking into her thoughts.

"Let's just spend some more time together for now, okay? As good friends?" Lucy said. He nodded. It was better than nothing he supposed.

 **Sue**

She found Jack at the hospital where she suspected he would be. He looked up when she came in.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, getting up and hugging her.

"I wanted to see you. I knew you'd be here with him," she said, looking over at Bobby. He looked like he was simply asleep not in a state of unconsciousness that he might never surface from.

"I appreciate the company," Jack said, smiling. They sat down, holding hands.

"So how are we going to go about this?" Sue asked.

"Well," Jack started. "I'm going to look into stepping down from my role as your manager and passing it on to D. I think he'd be the better guy to hand it off to."

"Will he want it?" Sue asked. She didn't know if he would.

"I believe he would. It's the only thing I can think of unless you had another idea..." Jack looked at her. Sue was mentally squirming right now. She was thinking about what John had spoken with her about before. "Sue?"

"I was offered a job with Homeland Security," she blurted out. He was stunned. "John thought it would be a good idea, the Thomas Team." She laughed a little. "I mean, it's a crazy idea. I don't know if I could stand working with my brothers every day, but it would be another option for us."

"Is that something you want?" Jack asked. He wasn't sure he liked having her off the team altogether, but he couldn't stand the idea of D saying no and being stuck again either.

"I was thinking of trying it," Sue replied honestly. Jack just nodded slowly. "Are you upset?"

"No!" he said. "No, not at all. I'm just...thinking." He scrunched his brow, showing her. She laughed.

"I'd still see you every day," she pointed out. "Just not at work."

"I know. I think you should do it," he said to her.

"Really?" she asked, surprised.

"Yea. Go for it. I mean, I know they're family and will drive you crazy, but this way it solves our problem, and that is the most important thing on my mind right now."

"If there's a different position that comes up with the FBI, I'd come back," Sue promised.

"I know you would," he said, giving her a crooked smile. "Come on, let's go get something to eat. I hear cafeteria food is good for...well, nothing." Sue laughed. He pulled her up, and she kissed him right there because she could. There was no way of describing the feeling she had with being able to do this simple gesture. They walked hand in hand, both feeling the exact same way.

 **Billy**

He was walking, hands tucked into his pockets. He always enjoyed walking around D.C. at nighttime. People were different it seemed. He felt his phone buzz again. John most likely. He wasn't ready to talk to his big brother just yet. He still had a lot of thinking to do. He wasn't really paying attention to the squeal of tires behind him. He was lost in thought. The impact, however, grabbed his full attention. He didn't really know what was happening. All he felt was pain, pain, pain, the sense of flying, and a very harsh landing. He rolled and flipped a few times before coming to a complete stop, staring at the sky. He heard footsteps approaching, and he already knew it wasn't going to be good. Just like in every action movie he'd seen, he received a kick in his side. Then another.

"Think you can just kill my Gramps and get away with it?" Jessie demanded.

"Didn't...kill...anyone," Billy got out between kicks.

"That's not what I heard. You're a real son of a bitch you know that?"

"I get that...a lot," Billy gasped. Jessie threw his head back laughing.

"You're a funny guy. You know what I do with funny guys?" Jessie asked, leaning down into Billy's face. "I kill them. I use their corpse to send a message to the rest of the bastards involved that I'm coming for them too. You hear me okay?" Jessie slapped Billy's face hard. He was losing consciousness. He wondered if he'd somehow see Bobby in the same place-limbo.

"Glad we understand each other," Jessie was saying. Billy heard the click of the gun being loaded. He barely felt the shot hit him as he was falling deeper into the darkness. He assumed the internal bleeding was killing him first. The tires squealed away, and then there was nothing.

 **John**

"Where are you going?" Jane asked. "Maddy wants to see you..."

"I gotta find Billy," John interrupted her. She looked at him, concerned at his sudden abruptness.

"Why?"

"I just have to. It's a brother thing. I'll be back," he promised, kissing her and then leaving. He knew Maddy would be upset he didn't say hello, but this couldn't wait.  
"Charlie?" he said into his phone. "You awake?"

"I am now," Charlie said groggily. "Why are you calling me at this un-Godly hour?"

"Where's Billy?"

"I don't know. He wouldn't talk to me either."

"Come on. You two are tight. I know you know where he is or at least what he does when he's upset. Tell me."

"I swear I don't..."

"Charlie," John stopped him. "If you don't tell me, I'm putting you on desk duty for a whole year."

"You can't do that!" Charlie spluttered.

"Yes, I can. I'm the boss, remember? Where's Billy?"

"Last I knew, he goes for a walk at night."

"Where?"

Charlie gave him the details, and John stepped on the gas. He had a sickly vibe something was wrong. He wasn't sure what, but it was there. He came flying to the park Charlie had described, and got out. He started running in a random direction, but his gut knew it wasn't random.

"Billy!" he shouted, getting a huff from the run. He rounded the corner and saw what his gut had already confirmed. "BILLY!" He sprinted faster, sliding to a stop beside his brother. Billy was covered in blood and not responding.

"Not on my watch you don't," John said. He started CPR. "Come on, man. Come on!" He heard sirens approaching and wondered how it could be when he never called EMS.

"Don't die on me you bastard!" he shouted at Billy. "We're not finished here, and you damn well know it!" He didn't hear the paramedics behind him.

"Sir? Sir! You need to stop now," one was saying. They pulled him off. "Let us take over now, ok?"

"No! Not okay!" John yelled back. "That's my brother!"

"Sir, just step aside with this officer," the other paramedic said, tugging at his arm. John allowed him to direct him to the officer only because he knew he couldn't afford being arrested for assaulting a paramedic right now.

"John," the officer said, recognizing him. "What's happened?"

"I don't know," John replied, watching as the paramedic continued CPR while the other got the stretcher ready. "I found him like this." John caught sight of a flash of light to his left. He spun his head around, catching sight of a man with a camera. "What the hell is that?!"

"Reporter," the officer confirmed. She left to ward the guy off. John was fuming. His brother's crime scene wasn't a damn peep show for someone who just wanted a story. He twisted back to see Billy being loaded into the ambulance. He ran over and hopped in the back with them.

"Sir..."

"I'm family. I'm allowed," John cut him off. They didn't argue. They drove at the speed of light to the nearest hospital. John noticed there was a very faint blip on the screen, showing that Billy was still alive, but he didn't know if it would stay that way. He rested his head in his hands. He was the big brother. He was supposed to protect his siblings from the bad wolves of life, and he had failed. He dreaded calling their parents.


	12. Chapter 12

**At the hospital**

The man with the cane wandered past the same room he'd seen the girl at earlier. She wasn't there. He chuckled to himself wondering how she was after he had left her. She really had seemed worked up over something. He went to continue past when he heard a noise inside. Thinking it was the man waking up, he peeked in. Instead of seeing Bobby sitting up and rubbing his eyes wondering where he was, he saw another young man, a boy, looking like he was about to insert something into the coma man's IV. He hobbled inside as quietly as he could.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," he said, making the boy spin to face him, and he brought his cane down hard. The boy yelped in pain, the cane having connected with his temple. The needle was dropped. He brought his cane down again, but the boy was faster. He shouted for help, honestly where was the damn woman when he needed her? The boy shoved him down hard, rushing out the door, forgetting his death needle while he was at it. He was lying there when she arrived.

"About bloody time," he growled. He refused her helping hand and struggled to his feet. "Get that thing will you? It's lethal." She obliged.

"What am I to do with it?" she asked.

"Turn it in. I suspect this man is a victim of attempted murder," he replied. "What else would you do with it? Honestly, Cameron." He made to hobble away, Cameron following.

"What's going on?" Jack asked, coming around the corner and almost crashing into them. "Is he all right?"

"Yes, no thanks to me," the man said. "I think you'd better stay in there until they catch that boy."

"Boy?!" Jack asked. "What did he look like?"

"Like all surfer boys do," the man replied. "What am I, a detective? Isn't that your job?"

"Stop being an asshole," Cameron hissed. He ignored her.

"Jack," Sue said, her voice sounding urgent.

"Yea?" he asked, looking at her. She was looking at the flurry of activity at the end of the hall. There was something familiar about the man running beside the stretcher.

"It's John!" she cried. She took off. Cameron sighed heavily.

"Guess we're not going home yet, are we?" she said glumly.

"I'm sorry, "Jack said, looking at the man. "Who are you?"

"House!" one of the doctors shouted. The man turned back to Jack.

"You heard him," House said. He turned to leave.

"Take this," Cameron said. "That kid was going to use it on your friend in there." She left to follow House. Jack was stunned. He immediately phoned D, who advised help was on the way. If Jessie was still in this hospital, they were both in danger.

 **Sue**

"John!" she was shouting. "John, stop!" He whipped around at her voice. He signaled for her to wait. He tried to no avail to keep going with Billy, but they stopped him, which he knew was protocol. It still pissed him off.

"Susie," he said, heading to her. She looked frightened. He paused, unsure of how to start. He felt himself choking up.

"Who was that?" she demanded. "Tell me!"

"Billy," he managed to get out. "It was Billy. Sue, I think Jessie is here. He's left his message. He's coming for us all. You need to get out of here now."

"I'm not going anywhere," she said. "He wouldn't come here."

"He already did," House said, passing them, heading for the surgery room.

"WHAT?!" John shouted at him.

"Talk to the other fellow back there," House said over his shoulder.

"Who the hell is that guy?" John wanted to know. Sue shook her head, unsure.

"He's Dr. House," Cameron said behind him. "We're only here as a favor to the Emerg team. They had a difficult case and needed House to solve it. Tonight, he's just an extra body."

"Is he good?"

"Good? Seriously? He's the best," Cameron said. "You don't have anything to worry about." She left without another word.

"He looks like a deranged ex-patient of a mental institute," John muttered. "I would have never guessed he was a doctor."

"John," Sue said, bringing him back. "What happened?" He filled her in, making her cry and making himself feel worse. He called Charlie, who immediately became upset and muttered nonsensical things while hanging up and making his way to join them.

"All we can do is wait," John told Sue. They trudged to the waiting room. Jack found them later.

"I'm so sorry, but I have more bad news," Jack said.

"Give it to us straight," John said, not lifting his head out of his hands.

"Jessie is in D.C. He is trying to kill all of us. He got Billy, and he almost got Bobby. That House character seems to have saved Bobby's life."

"He didn't _get_ Billy," John snapped, lifting his head finally. "Billy is not 'got.' He's not going to die."

"I didn't say he was," Jack said quietly. John glared at him before covering his eyes again.

 **Lucy**

She looked at her ringing phone. Myles.

"What's wrong?" she asked blearily. "Don't you know what time it is?"

"Lucy, you have to come back to the office," Myles urged.

"Why?" Lucy asked. If he was going to be pushy again, she was gonna put him in his place.

"Billy was hurt. Bobby was almost killed again. I've been trying to get a hold of Tara, but she's not answering. Look, Jessie is here. He's on a serious manhunt, and I want you here safe."

"Okay, I'm coming," Lucy said.

"Hurry."

Lucy wondered where Tara could be. She wondered where Sue and Jack were. What was happening? She thought she'd stop by Tara's place on her way to the office. They could go together.

 **Tara**

The pounding at her door woke her up. She was a little confused, thinking she was at the hospital still, but her surroundings became clear, and she knew where she was. She looked at her phone, seeing missed calls and a bunch of text messages. The pounding happened again before she could read any of them. She made her way to the door, wondering who was here at this hour. She cursed this apartment for not having a peephole. Keeping the chain latched, she opened it a crack.

"Hello?"

She received a door in the face when it was kicked in. She went crashing to the ground, stunned. Her nose immediately began bleeding everywhere.

"Hello," Jessie said, stepping inside and looking around. "Nice place you got here." Tara screamed, kicking out at his legs. Jessie grunted when she connected with his kneecap. When he went down, she scrambled up. She flew up the stairs and locked herself into the bathroom. She could hear Jessie downstairs taunting her. He fired off a few rounds, one coming through the floor where she was standing. She held her urge to scream again. He didn't need to know which room she was in. She flung open the window and looked out. It was a long way down, and it made her dizzy and nauseous, but it was the only way out. She could use the fire escape before having to make the jump. The dumpster below was usually full of cardboard. It would have to do. She climbed out carefully and quietly. She could hear Jessie coming upstairs, whistling. She wished she had her gun or her phone, but she had neither. She was balancing at the edge of the fire escape. The fall was daunting. She knew she had no choice, though, when Jessie started pounding in her bathroom door. This was her only chance. She jumped.

 **Charlie**

He crashed into the waiting room disheveled and exhausted. There was no update. He sank into a chair.

"Where's Tess?" John asked.

"She went to be with Jane and Maddy," he said. "They're safe."

"Good. This guy is a lunatic. He won't stop at anything."

"Are we on him at least?"

"Yea. They're looking for him," John confirmed. Jack was pacing on the phone, visibly upset.

"What's wrong?" Sue asked when he was off.

"Tara is missing," Jack said hoarsely. John sprang to his feet. "Lucy went by to get her to go to the office together, and her door was busted open. Lucy got out of there without investigating, but she said she saw blood."

"No!" Sue cried. She was scared.

"D is going there with a team. If Jessie's there or was there, they'll know." Jack was upset as well. He knew Tara was a fighter, though. There was a chance she made it out or wasn't even there. He was very upset that Jessie seemed to know where everyone was. He was angry at himself for making Tara go home.

"Where is Lucy now?" Charlie asked.

"Myles got her. They are safe. We are to stay here together. I might have to go help bring him down though," Jack advised.

"I'm going with you," John said.

"What about me?" Charlie asked.

"Stay here with Sue and find out about Billy that's what," John said. Charlie was a little disappointed. He wanted to take down this punk. Sighing, he knew his brother was right. It was best he stay here.

 **Jessie**

He was on the move. There was another place he wanted to get to tonight. He had everyone's files thanks to Jimmy. There was a certain 15 year old he wanted more than anything. He figured this would be the ultimate revenge. His Gramps had been very important to him, and he knew this girl was very important to John. Eye for an eye. He wasn't sure why he was targeting John. He guessed it was because he had been right there when Gramps died and did nothing. He was also so damn cocky. Jessie wanted to deflate that cockiness. What better way than to do this? It was exciting. He couldn't wait.

 **At the hospital**

Dr. House came out before John and Jack left. Looking at his face, they all knew it wasn't good. He appeared to be thinking of the best way to start.

"I'm sorry," he said. It was all he could really think of to say. He felt a twinge of sadness when Sue broke down and Charlie bit his fist, sobs escaping him. John just stood there, looking at House.

"You're the best," he said.

"The best can only do so much," House replied. "He had too many extensive wounds. There wasn't anything I could do." John picked up his chair and threw it hard, making them all jump. He shouted all the swear words he knew while kicking the chair he had thrown. Then he simply clenched his fists and screamed in agony. House never flinched. He had seen many responses to deaths before. He left the family and hobbled back to Cameron, who was crying.

"That poor man," she sniffed. House looked at her. He had nothing to say. In some way, he wanted to echo John's response because he felt he should have been able to save their brother. He chucked a pain killer into his mouth. It was time to go back to New Jersey.

 **Jack**

"John," Jack said. "John. JOHN!" He grabbed John's arm, bringing him back to reality. "Stop. You've got to stop." John wrenched out of his grip. He stormed towards the exit.

"Where are you going?!" Jack called after him. John didn't reply. He didn't have to.

"I don't believe this," Charlie was repeating to himself. "I don't. I just don't. He can't be dead."

"Jack," Sue cried, clutching him. He held her tightly.

"I'm so sorry," he said. She had no response. This was killing her inside. Billy was always the sensitive one, the one she could count on for everything. She pictured his face and the smile he always gave her. He couldn't be gone forever. It just wasn't fair.

"Excuse me?" a nurse asked hesitantly. They all turned to look at her. "Your friend? Bobby? He's awake."

 **I wasn't going to do it, but it just seemed to go with the story. I'm sorry for the heartache. And yes, the cameo appearance in Chapter 10 was Dr. House from the show House. I love his character.  
**


	13. Chapter 13

"Hey," Jack said, entering Bobby's room carefully. "How're you doing?" Bobby was sitting up, looking at his jello with scrutiny.

"I'll be better once I get to eat some real food," he replied sadly. Jack laughed. "Why do hospitals think we want jello? I never make jello for myself, ever."

"Maybe it's a conspiracy," Jack joked. He soon sobered up though, remembering Sue in the hallway with Charlie.

"What's up, mate?" Bobby asked, getting the vibe. "You guys got them all, right?"

"All but one," Jack said heavily. "And he's gone on a killing rampage. Billy's dead."

"WHAT?!" Bobby yelped. "Wait," he said, looking around. "Where's Tara?" Jack felt a sense of dread. He didn't want to have to answer this question at all.

"We don't know." He didn't mention Lucy had seen blood.

"You don't know?" Bobby repeated. He stared at Jack as if he had two heads. Then he struggled to get up.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Jack said, moving to his side and preventing him from getting up. "You're not ready yet."

"The hell I ain't," Bobby argued. "She's missing. I'm needed. End of story."

"We've got guys looking for her," Jack said. "D has ordered all of us to stay where we are. That means I'm here with you, Sue and Charlie, and the others are at the office."

"This is ridiculous. I'm fine. I need to be out there..."

"Bobby," Jack said firmly. "Stay put." Bobby looked like he wanted to muscle Jack out of his way, but he gave in and made himself comfortable again on the bed. He picked at his food a little before giving up. His appetite was gone now anyway.

"I had the strangest dream," he said after a while. Jack looked up at him questioningly.

"Oh yea?"

"Yea. Darcy came and told me that she still loved me and was back living here. Why would I dream that?" Bobby asked, worried.

"I...I don't know. Some unconscious desire you have maybe?"

"But it's not. A desire, I mean. I don't desire that anymore. I did back when she first left, but now..." he trailed off.

"You've got Tara," Jack finished. Bobby looked at him sheepishly. "I'm not stupid, Bobby."

"I know you're not. I just didn't think it was that obvious."

"It's obvious to a blind person. Bobby, you guys emanate feelings for each other so much we have to squint to see through the fog. It became very apparent at the lake," Jack added. He grinned at his friend. "Don't worry about it."

"Obvious to a blind person, huh? A fog, eh?" Bobby asked, chuckling. "Well, you might know something about that yourself you know."

"Right," Jack said, coughing a little. He avoided Bobby's gaze.

"Wait..." Bobby narrowed his eyes. "Did you...?"

"Jack," D said, coming in. "Glad I found you. We have a problem."

"What kind of problem?" Jack asked.

"So glad you're awake," Dimitrius said to Bobby, ignoring Jack for a minute. "You had us very worried."

"I survive anything," Bobby bragged lightheartedly.

"What problem are you talking about?" Jack asked again. D turned, remembering his reason for being there.

"John is AWOL. We don't know where he is."

"I might have an idea," Jack said. D nodded.

"I thought that too. Look, we can't let him reach Jessie before anyone else. I don't think that's the result we want."

"A piece of me wants that very much," Jack said, thinking about Sue's face when she learned Billy was dead.

"I hear you, but right now, he's a risk. We need to find him, now."

"All right. You good here?" Jack asked Bobby.

"I'll be all right. Go catch the bad guy." Bobby felt a sense of disappointment that he couldn't help in some way. It really sucked being stuck in a hospital bed.

 **Maddy**

"Why are we acting like we're hiding from something?" Maddy demanded from her mother, who was carefully shutting blinds and locking doors. "Where's Dad?"

"He's working," Jane said calmly. She had changed plans with Tess. She had the sense her sister-in-law would be safer elsewhere. Tess had agreed to go to her parents for now.

"Obviously something is wrong. Just tell me!" Maddy shouted. "I can handle it!" Jane debated telling her everything, but she didn't want to scare her unnecessarily. She had received John's text about Jessie being on the loose and on a rampage, and she was afraid herself.

 **I'll be there in ten** , his text said.

 **Hurry** , she replied.

"Maddy, stop arguing with me and go downstairs."

"I don't want...!"

Crashing glass interrupted her. Jane whirled around, pulling her gun out. Maddy hid behind her mother. She didn't want to admit that she was very frightened right now. Jane moved with stealth. She reached out and turned all the lights off, gesturing for Maddy to hide under the couch, which she did. She even slipped her daughter a gun. She wondered how many mothers did that in their lives. Between her and John, Maddy knew how to shoot very well. Footsteps echoed softly, and Jane froze. The intruder was by the hall stairs, close to her. She crouched by the living room entrance, waiting. When the person moved past her, she swung at the person's knees, hard. They fell hard. Jane moved to sit on their back when they whipped around and kicked her right in the stomach. Jane gasped, falling backwards and dropping her gun.

"Think you're better than me?" Jessie demanded. He jumped up, towering over her and kicked her gun away. Jane wasn't ready to quit yet, so she launched her foot into Jessie's shin and then twisted his legs all up with her feet so he fell back down again. She was on her way to her gun when he landed on top of her. She made no sound. Training taught her that. Don't give the bad guy the satisfaction. She elbowed him hard, and he gasped, but didn't let go.

"Let her go!" Maddy shrieked at him. Jessie turned, seeing her there pointing a gun at him. Her hands were shaking.

"There's the girl I wanted to see," he said almost brightly. Jane used this diversion to crash her head back into his nose and flip him off. Jessie landed on his back, grasping his nose, and she grabbed her gun. Both were pointing a gun at him now. Jane was barely even out of breath. Maddy was slightly impressed at this.

"Isn't this cute?" Jessie drawled. "Like mother like daughter." He whipped out his gun and shot Jane faster than either could react. Maddy screamed and stood frozen, looking at her mother, who had fallen and was holding herself.

"Go," Jane managed to say. Maddy ran. Jessie was not far behind her. She reached for the front door when she was hauled off her feet by Jessie. Maddy kicked her legs and fought very hard, but Jessie was strong. Almost magically, the front door opened, and her father was standing there.

"DAD!"

"Put her down, NOW," John ordered, his gun in Jessie's face.

"Oh it's on, old man," Jessie said, throwing Maddy down and lunging at John. Still on the ground, Maddy backed away on her elbows, watching in fear. Her gun was forgotten as she watched as John punched Jessie in the throat and stomach. Then he grabbed Jessie by his hair and back of his shirt, lifting him up before throwing him down hard.

"Think you can just kill my brother and get away with it?" John demanded. Jessie was winded and had no reply ready. Maddy's heart almost stopped. Her uncle was dead? Then she remembered her mom. She hurried away, finding her mother still holding her wound and trying to get up.

"Get me some rags," she ordered when she saw Maddy, who obliged. She helped her mother wrap her wound tightly while the fistfight went on in the other room.

"He didn't shoot very well," Jane said. "Thank God for that." Maddy helped her up, steadying her. They watched as John and Jessie wrestled and fought, spitting and yelling at each other. John eventually got Jessie into a headlock, squeezing very tightly. Jessie choked.

"John," Jane warned. He looked up at her, forgetting she was even there.

"He deserves it," John answered angrily.

"I know, but think of the consequences," Jane said. They held each other's gaze for a moment too long. Jessie kicked and bucked and managed to free himself. He ran out the door with John cursing. He made to follow when he noticed his wife was bleeding.

"I'm all right," Jane said before he asked. "Go." John ran like he'd never run before. He had to avenge his brother's death. It was the only way he could even think about forgiving himself.

 **Lucy and Myles**

"I really don't like this," Lucy said as Myles drove. Everything was a blur, that's how fast they were going. "We need to find Tara."

"I know, I know," Myles replied. "What do you think I'm doing?"

"Sorry. I'm just upset."

"It'll be all right. I'm sure she got away..."

"All units please respond. Suspect seen heading on foot on Adams street. He is armed. Please be advised an agent is currently on foot in pursuit."

"John," Lucy and Myles said at the same time. They had heard from Jack about Billy. Lucy was heartbroken for her. They looked at each other.

"I always enjoyed a game of chase," Myles commented.

"Go ahead. I won't say anything when your brakes fail," Lucy told him. She surprised herself at this, but she was ready for this guy to disappear. Myles gunned it, and they quickly found where everyone was.

"Nice to see you," Jack said over the intercom.

"Where is he?" Myles asked.

"Moving towards North Capital St.," D advised.

"Then let's join him there," Myles said.

 **Sue**

Sue had made her way to Bobby eventually. Charlie had stayed in the waiting room to call their parents. It was something he dreaded very much.

"I'm sorry," Bobby signed to her when he saw her. She only nodded and signed "thank you" back. She didn't know what else to say. Levi rested his head on her leg, whining softly. He sensed she was upset.

"How are you?" she asked Bobby after a while. He shrugged.

"As good as I can be I guess. I'm not too worried about me right now," he said.

"Don't worry about me," Sue said. "I'll be okay, but it's going to take a while."

"Billy was a great guy," Bobby told her. "Although, I'm sure you already know that. I wish I had spent more time with him."

"So do I," Sue lamented. Work had always prevented them from spending too much time together. She was thinking about their last dinner together where he had laughed so hard he spewed water everywhere. She couldn't imagine the guilt John was feeling right now.

"Is there an update on Tara?" Bobby asked hopefully. Sue shook her head, making him downcast again.

"I'm sorry," she said. "She's just...vanished."

"I hope it's a good vanished," Bobby said more to himself than her. It was killing him not to be out there looking for her. He just prayed she was all right.

"Oh!" a voice said at the door. "You're awake."

 **John**

His lungs were on fire. His legs were screaming at him. All he cared about was finishing this once and for all. He heard his phone ringing, and he didn't care. He'd deal with his parents later. He imagined Charlie had called them by now, and his mother was calling him to place all the blame on him.

"You can't keep running, Jessie!" he shouted at the running figure ahead of him. "You'll never get away from me!"

Jessie fired some shots over his shoulder in response, making John duck. Then almost from out of nowhere, an SUV crashed into view, making Jessie leap awkwardly out of the way. He lost his footing and tripped, falling hard onto his face. John was on him in seconds. Jessie attempted to shoot him, but John was faster. The gun went flying. He lost all cognition of his surroundings as he punched the kid's face over and over again. All he could think of was Billy dead on the stretcher, eyes staring at nothing. That's what this kid deserved too. It didn't help that Jessie was laughing at him and egging him on.

"John!" D's voice reached his ears. He barely heard it. He was focused on the blood coming out of Jessie's mouth and the fact he wanted to make more of it come out of every part of his face. A hand grabbed his fist as he was bringing it down again, wrenching it backwards and making John cry out in pain.

"That's enough!" D shouted. Jack and Myles hurriedly cuffed Jessie, who was still laughing.

"You think that's gonna bring him back?" Jessie taunted. "He's never coming back! You're such a loser." John yanked out of D's grip and launched himself onto Jessie again. His fingers around the kid's neck felt good. It unnerved him that Jessie merely stared with amusement while he choked him.

"John!" Jack yelled. He and Myles wrestled him off Jessie. "Stop it, man, before you get suspended."

"I don't care," John spat. D picked up Jessie and hustled him away. "That kid deserves to die."

"Maybe so, but that's not up to you," Jack said.

"Get off!" John snapped, shaking Jack's grip away. Jack held out his hand to make sure John wouldn't tear off after Jessie again. John's phone rang again, distracting him.

"What?!" he shouted into it, frustrated.

"Mom fell and won't get up," Maddy said without a pause. "I called EMS."

"I'm coming," he said, hanging up.

"Back to the hospital?" Myles asked.

"Yea. I need a lift."

"I can help with that," Jack said. "Lucy, care to join? Sue's there. She needs a friend..."

"I'm coming," Lucy said quickly. She had only observed what had happened, but she had been scared. She really thought Myles was going to run Jessie over. She saw it reflected in his face that he wished he had. D returned as she was leaving.

"He's going to be going to the hospital as well," he warned her. "Thanks to John he's got to get cleaned up. Try to keep them apart will you?"

"I'll do my best," she promised. Inside, she was very worried.


	14. Chapter 14

**Bobby**

He stared at her, hardly believing it was actually her. Sue seemed to be just as surprised.

"Why are you so shocked?" Darcy asked. "Didn't they tell you I was here?"

"N-no," Bobby said, shaking his head.

"Hmm," Darcy said, angry with Tara in that moment. "Well, I've come home, and I just wanted to make sure you're all right."

"I'm perfectly all right," he replied. She stepped into the room to stand beside his bed.

"Can we talk?" she asked. "Privately," she added, giving Sue a look.

"I'll see you later," Sue said, getting up to leave. Bobby gave her a look that stated he wanted her to very much stay. Darcy smiled at him once the door closed.

"How are you really feeling?" she asked.

"Confused. Angry. Sore," he said. "What are you doing here? You made it perfectly clear that we were over. Then you come in here and tell me you've come home and that you still love me?"

"So you did hear me!" Darcy said, pleased.

"It wasn't a dream then?" Bobby asked, feeling his heart sink. Where had Tara been? Had she given up on him?

"No, silly! I came here as soon as I had heard. I had been meaning to come see you sooner, but things got in the way."

"Things?" he asked. What things were more important than telling him she still loved him? Oh, right, everything.

"But I'm here now," she said, waving her hand dismissively as if she read his mind. "So the question is, do you want to give it a go again?" He sat there speechless. She had some gall. That used to be something he admired very much.

"Darce," he started, but he didn't get to finish as Sue had come back inside.

"I'm so sorry," she said, "but D wants to talk to Bobby in private." She held a phone in her hand, gesturing. Darcy opened her mouth then closed it. She forced a smile.

"I'll be back for an answer," she promised. Bobby felt relief that they'd been interrupted.

"So what does he want?" he asked Sue.

"Oh, nothing," Sue said, putting her phone away. "I just thought you might need a rescue."

"You're the sweetest," Bobby grinned. Sue gave a ghost of a smile. She was still thinking about Billy. Charlie had warned her that their parents were on their way.

"Someone need a friend?" Lucy said, coming in. Sue jumped up and collapsed into her friend's arms. Bobby felt a pang of sadness for her. He'd never know what it was like to lose a sibling, but he couldn't even imagine it anyway.

"Come on," Lucy said. "Let's go talk." She ran over to hug Bobby before they left. "I'm so glad you're back with us," she said. He winked at her.

"I'm not ready to leave just yet," he promised. After they left, he sat there wondering for the thousandth time where Tara was and if she was okay.

 **John**

It was all too familiar, sitting there with his head in his hands and waiting. Jane had been unconscious by the time they arrived, and Maddy was beside herself.

"This is my fault," she kept saying. "I didn't wrap it properly..."

"Maddy, stop," John said after a few minutes of her fretting. "This was nothing you did." Maddy looked at him, her eyes very wet. He gestured for her to come closer, which she did. He pulled her into a bear hug, letting her cry into his chest. Hell, he wanted to break down just as much, but he knew that would send Maddy right over the edge if he did.

"John?" Charlie said, walking in. He had heard about Jane. He was afraid for Tess, but she had called him soon after to explain where she was. He was relieved that Jane sent her there instead.

"Hey, Charles," John said. Maddy pushed back, wiping her face harshly. It was one thing to cry in front of her Dad. It was another to cry in front of others.

"She'll be all right," Charlie reassured her. "Your mom is tough." Maddy just nodded and went to sit down.

"Are they coming?" John asked. Charlie knew who "they" were.

"Yes. She's really upset."

"It's all my fault, of course."

"John, she didn't say that."

"She doesn't have to. She made me promise to watch after you two when you joined my team. I didn't honor that promise."

"You can't watch us 24/7," Charlie argued. "That's impossible. Plus, we are adults. Were. Are. Oh, God." Charlie stopped talking. John patted his shoulder.

"It's all right. I feel the same way," he said.

"I need some air," Charlie said, leaving him alone with Maddy again. John sat down next to her and took her hand in his, and they waited together.

 **Jack**

They were quiet on the ride to the hospital. Jessie didn't make a sound either. He was in too much pain to talk, but he wasn't going to admit that.

"You okay?" Dimitrius asked Jack.

"Yea. Just in a state of shock I guess," he replied.

"It'll pass," D said. Jack knew it would. He kept seeing Billy's face lit up with laughter at something his brothers had said at the lake. How was it that someone so full of life could just be gone in an instant? Without a goodbye? They arrived at the hospital with the police escort right behind them. They took Jessie away for cleanup, and Jack went to find Sue while D went to talk to Bobby. He found her with Lucy in the cafeteria. She looked up when he came in, and Lucy excused herself. She squeezed Jack's arm on the way by.

"Did you get him?" Sue asked. Jack nodded.

"Unfortunately, your brother beat him up so bad he's here getting stitched up as we speak."

"Oh," Sue said.

"I think John might get some disciplinary action from this," Jack told her. "But I'm not sure yet. He's not one of ours."

"He doesn't think logically when he's upset," she offered.

"I noticed."

"Bobby's doing well," she went on.

"That's good. What I really want to know is, how are you doing?" Jack asked. He sat beside her finally and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"I'm...I'm incredibly sad," she said, tears in her voice. "Billy didn't deserve that."

"No, he didn't. No one does," Jack replied. "I'm so sorry. Is there anything I can do for you right now?"

"Just hold me," she whispered.

"I can do that," he said. And he did.

 **Bobby**

He sat upright when D came into his room.

"Where is she?" he asked.

"We don't know," D replied truthfully. "Bobby, I swear I've got eyes out for her, but nobody has seen her."

"Then I need to get out there myself," Bobby said. "Cos that's not good enough."

"You need to rest," D pointed out. "There's no sense in getting into worse shape."

"There is a sense," Bobby said, "because I care about her and nothing is going to happen to her on my watch."

"Honorable, but I don't think you're going to get discharged," D said.

"You can help with that," Bobby gestured. D exhaled, scratching his cheek.

"I don't know..."

"Come on!" Bobby shouted. "Dimitrius! Do this for me, please! How many people have to die because of this asshole, huh?"

"All right, all right, keep your voice down," D urged. "I'll see what I can do."

"What's with all the shouting?" Myles asked, entering as D was going out.

"Nothing," Bobby said.

"Good to see you," Myles said, knowing he wasn't Bobby's favorite.

"It's good to see you too, mate," Bobby said sincerely. "Say, can you lend me your clothes?"

"Why?" Myles asked, suspicious.

"I need to find Tara. I need a disguise. Do this for me will you?" Bobby watched as Myles debated what to do. They were roughly the same build and height. It could work. "Myles? I'd do it for you."

"Would you really?" Myles asked.

"Absolutely."

"Then you can help me in return once this is over," Myles said. Bobby was curious.

"With what?"

"I'll tell you later. Now, get out of that bed, and let's do this."

 **Charlie**

It was a few hours later, and the doctor was finally coming to tell John the news about his wife. Charlie braced himself. It hadn't been the best days for news.

"She's just fine," the doctor said. "She's in recovery resting. We extracted the bullet. Any closer to the right and her lung would have been nicked. She got lucky."

"Thanks, Doc," John said. He didn't need to ask why she was lucky when his own brother hadn't been. Everyone was already thinking it. Charlie watched as John and Maddy went to see her. He received a text from Sue asking where he was. He replied, then sat with his head resting against the block wall. He was trying to remember the last conversation he'd had with Billy. It had been about John. They had argued again. Charlie wanted Billy to get over it and make amends while Billy wanted to disappear and never resolve it. Charlie wished he had at least told Billy he loved him. Why didn't they as brothers say it to each other more often?

"Charlie?" Sue's voice broke his thoughts. He looked up. She wasn't alone.

"Hi Mom. Hi Dad," Charlie said.

 **Dimitrius**

He had seen Bobby sneak off in Myles's clothes while he was looking for a doctor to try and get him released. He had shaken his head and laughed. Bobby always was resourceful. He was making his way back to Myles to let him know the gig was up when he saw a woman and a man come charging in on the fly. The woman appeared very upset and almost hysterical. The man was doing his best to keep it together. Something about the two of them looked familiar, and when Sue greeted them, he knew then for sure who they were. He slipped back to the exit and leaned against the wall outside. He was very good at hiding his emotions in front of everyone, but this whole thing had deeply affected him. He pulled out his phone and called Donna.

"What's wrong?" she asked. She always seemed to know.

"I-I just wanted to hear your voice," he said.

"Bad night, huh?"

"Yea. How are the kids?"

"They're good. Sleeping. Thank you for not worrying me to death and letting me know you're working late," Donna said again.

"I know you worry. Donna," he started, but his voice cracked.

"I know," she said. "I know. I love you too."

"Glad you know it," he gasped. "Cos it's true. I'm gonna take some time off..."

"And we'll go have some fun," she finished for him. "I'll find us a place to go."

"You're the best," D said, regaining his composure. "I'll see you later."

"Good luck," Donna replied. He hung up feeling a little better, but not by much. He made his way back in, looking for Jessie's room. He figured it was time for an update on the kid's situation.

 **Sue**

"Where is your brother?" her mom was signing to her. Sue just shook her head and shrugged. She wasn't going to give John away. Her mother huffed. Charlie made some quick motions on his phone. No doubt trying to warn John.

"He can't hide forever," their mother threatened. She was furious. She was in anguish. She needed to see John and needed to see him NOW.

"I'm sorry to interrupt," Jack said, coming up to them. "Sue, can we chat?" She followed him while her mother turned to berate Charlie, who was standing there stony faced.

"D just texted me and said Jessie is being taken to custody now," Jack said. "He's been fixed up. Do you need me here?"

"I don't know. I think she's going to lose it on John," Sue admitted. "Maybe stay and help break it up?"

"After seeing Jessie," Jack remarked. "I think your brother can handle his own, but I will stay with you anyway."

"Thank you," she whispered. He hugged her sideways, kissing her forehead. Levi looked up at him with what Jack swore was a wink. They walked hand in hand to where Sue's parents were standing. Their mother had taken off to find John. Sue sincerely hoped she wouldn't create a huge scene. It was not needed right now. She tried putting herself in her mother's shoes. Would she be angry if one of her children died and the oldest was supposed to be the guardian? She didn't think so. Things happened out of people's control. She very much wished her mother would accept that.

 **Thank you all for the continued support and reviews! I really do enjoy hearing your thoughts :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**John**

"I'm glad you're okay," he was saying to Jane when his phone buzzed. He ignored it.

"Me too. Did you get him?" Jane asked.

"Yes. He's in custody." His phone buzzed again insistently.

"Why was he after us?" Maddy asked.

"Because he thinks I enabled the murder of his grandfather, which is not true. His own people did that," John answered. His phone vibrated a third time.

"Seems important," Jane said, gesturing.

"Not as important as you guys," John replied. These women were his life. Whatever the outside world wanted, it could damn well wait.

"Where is he?!" a woman's voice shrilled. He froze, as did Jane. They knew who it was. He whipped out his phone now.

 **She's here**

 **Mom's here**

 **RUN!**

"Shit!" he said, getting up. At least Charlie had tried.

"We'll be right here," Jane promised. He left without another word.

"John!" his mother was shouting as she went up and down the halls.

"Hi Dad," John said wearily in the waiting room. Charlie and Sue were still there. Jack had joined them by now as well.

"She's looking for you," their Dad replied.

"I know."

"JOHN!"

"Hi, Ma," John said.

"You promised!" she shrieked. That didn't take long.

"Mom," Charlie tried to cut in.

"Shut it!" she said to him. "John, how could you let this happen? You swore to me you'd watch them both. HOW DID THIS HAPPEN?!"

"Ma, it wasn't my fault..."

"You PROMISED!" she shouted again. She started crying now. "Where is he? I need to see him."

"That's not a good idea, Ma," John said quietly.

"I don't CARE!" she cried. "I need to see him. NOW!"

"Calm down, love," her husband said.

"I will not CALM DOWN!" she shouted again. "Don't touch me!" She yanked out of his grip and stormed away.

"She doesn't mean it," his father said. It didn't stop her words from echoing in his brain over and over again.

"But she does, Dad," John replied. He left them standing there. He didn't need this right now.

 **Myles & Lucy**

Lucy had gone to see Bobby and was both startled and confused to see Myles sitting in the bed instead of Bobby.

"What on Earth are you doing?" she asked, incredulous.

"Bobby is looking for Tara. I'm pretending to be him," Myles replied.

"Well, I can see that," she said. "Does Dimitrius know?"

"Noo," Myles said slowly. "I'd appreciate it if you could keep him out of here for now."

"That's like trying to keep mice out of cheese," Lucy argued.

"But I know you can do it," Myles said encouragingly.

"Ugh, fine, but you owe me," Lucy sighed.

"Deal," Myles agreed.

 **Bobby**

Sneaking out of the hospital had been extremely easy. He didn't think anyone saw him. Myles had been reluctant to give up his gun and phone, but Bobby was very convincing. He was now trying to call Tara and making his way block after block searching. He figured he would go to where it started and look for clues. He didn't care if CSIs or police had already searched. He was going to do it again for peace of mind. It was abandoned when he arrived. His stomach rolled when he saw the blood at the doorway. Why hadn't Jack told him about that? He stepped carefully inside, not touching anything. It was Myles's shoes anyhow. His search came up empty, but he did notice the bathroom door was shattered. He leaned out the window to see the view below. It was a long way down. Had she jumped? She might have broken her legs. He felt scared. If she hadn't been able to run, wouldn't Jessie have been able to get her? He hurried downstairs and out around to the bin below the window. He looked for signs of fighting or something, but he didn't see any. He began to root through the cardboard.

"Tara?" he called, chucking cardboard out frantically. "Tara!" The hand on his shoulder made him yell in fright.

"Hey mister," a dirty, unkempt man said to him once Bobby had turned to face him. "I think I know where to find what you're looking for."

"What?"

"Just follow me," the man said, waving. Bobby felt unsure, but it was the best lead he had so far.

 **Sue & Jack**

"Your mom is really angry," Jack said once Charlie and their dad had left to find her.

"She is just upset. Dad's right, she doesn't mean it. It's easy to put blame on someone else when you're not thinking clearly," Sue said.

"John seemed to really take it hard though."

"He'll be okay. I've seen him take this kind of thing before. They have their own relationship," Sue replied. They were making their way back to Bobby's room. Lucy met them outside.

"What's going on?" Jack asked her.

"He's sleeping. I just don't want anyone to disturb him," Lucy offered. It was the best lie she could think of. Most people accepted that answer.

"Oh, okay," Jack said, proving her point. They sat down beside her instead.

"I heard your mom yelling at John," Lucy said. "Is he okay?"

"He will be," Sue replied. "It's just all so fresh right now." In her heart of hearts, she wasn't really sure anymore.

 **John**

The anger he felt towards his mother was immense. He knew her rage and blame was coming, yet it still cut him deep. She should have physically hit him, it would have hurt less. He went outside and lit a cigarette. He knew Jane would kill him if she saw him smoking, but he saved one for times of great stress, and he figured this would count. He leaned against the post that was furthest from the building so as not to get scolded by staff and bent his head back to exhale and watch the stars.

"You up there Billy boy?" he asked. "See how screwed up I am? You had nothing to be jealous of." He wished they had properly talked to Billy before this all happened. He wanted Billy to know he was forgiven. Matters of the heart are always the hardest to let go, he knew that. Was he really that unapproachable?

"Dad?" Maddy asked. He froze mid-inhale. She looked at him, and he looked back like a deer caught in the headlights.

"Oh, Dad," she said. "Really?"

"Sorry," he replied smokily, not sorry at all. Unless you were a smoker, you just didn't get it.

"Put it out," Maddy commanded. "Or I'll tell Mom."

"You make such a hard bargain," he said, stomping out his butt.

"Grandma is really mad, huh?" Maddy asked.

"She'll get over it," John answered. "It's not like I actually did it."

"What happened?" she wanted to know.

"Mads, I can't tell you. It will keep you awake at night for the rest of your life," John said.

"Did he suffer?"

"I don't know, Mads. I don't know." He wished to God he knew for sure cos it was killing him inside knowing Billy probably suffered a lot.

 **Charlie**

"Mom, stop blaming John," Charlie said. "He didn't do this."

"He might as well have," she snapped. "He promised."

"Okay, look. We're all adults here," Charlie said. His Dad was nodding along. "Billy did what he always did and went for a walk. Is John supposed to hold our hands 24/7? No! That's impossible. Stop blaming him right now. You're killing him."

"Enough," his mother said. "I don't want you defending him."

"Mom!"

"Stop, Charlie. Just stop being the peacemaker, okay? It's getting old."

"Fine. I'll see you later," Charlie said, storming away. He didn't need this either.

"Will someone please help me see my son?" his mother was shouting as he turned the corner and left their sight.

 **Jonah**

 **A few hours earlier**

It had been another night of trash diving. He hadn't found anything of use to him. His stomach growled painfully. It was another night on the streets. They all blended into one another lately. He'd been doing this too long. Tonight, he came across something he hadn't ever seen before. It was a woman buried underneath cardboard, and she was signaling him to stay quiet. He looked side to side.

"There's no one here but me," he said to her. She winced as she adjusted herself.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"Positive," he confirmed. "What exactly are you doing in there?"

"Hiding," she replied. "Can you help me out?"

"I can try," Jonah answered. He could clearly see she was in pain. He looked up and noticed the fire escape straight above and the open window above that. Had she jumped?

"Okay," she said. "I'm ready." He helped her out of the bin and onto the ground. She yelped in pain as her feet touched the ground.

"Are you okay?"

"I think I broke something," the woman responded. "Maybe two somethings."

"Oh dear," he said. "Should we call for help?"

"Not yet," she replied urgently. "I think he's still trying to find me."

"Okay. Come with me," Jonah said. "I can keep you safe."

"Thank you so much..." she trailed off.

"Jonah," he finished.

"...Jonah," she smiled. "I'm Tara."

"Pleasure to make your acquaintance," Jonah grinned back. "Now come on before this fellow comes looking."

 **Darcy**

She was annoyed that Bobby had dismissed her like that. What had happened to him? He had professed his love to her before, so why would he suddenly not care? It had to be that Tara. What else could it be? She found her way back to his room.

"Uh, hi," she said, seeing Lucy, Sue, and Jack sitting there outside Bobby's door.

"Hello," Lucy said a little icily. "What are you doing here?" Sue had told her she had been there earlier.

"I'm here to talk to Bobby, not that it's any of your business," Darcy said just as frostily.

"He's sleeping."

"Oh really? Just like he was needed on the phone?" Darcy asked, looking pointedly at Sue.

"He really was," Sue said, defending her lie.

"I'm going in anyway," she said.

"Not a good idea," Lucy said, standing up and blocking her path.

"Says who?"

"Says me," Lucy replied. Darcy observed her obstacle for a moment. Then she faked a right to make Lucy block her while slipping by her on the left.

"You!" Lucy called, but Darcy was already inside. Bobby was not there.

"Where is he?" she asked.

"I-I don't know," Lucy said, just as puzzled. Where was Myles? "Bathroom maybe?"

"Better give him his privacy," Jack spoke up. "We'll tell him you were here."

"You better," Darcy warned. She stalked off.

"Never really liked her," Lucy said.

"Me either," Myles said from under the bed. "Close one, Luce."

"I'm sorry! She was quick," Lucy said defensively. She closed the door behind her and resumed her post. This was going to be harder than she thought.

 **John**

"You know this isn't your fault," Jane said for the second time. John was sitting there, head in his hands again. Maddy was leaning against the wall, tired of sitting all the time.

"You said that already," he replied. "I know it's not, but at the same time, it is."

"How?"

"I should have forced him to talk to me. Maybe we'd have been hanging out drinking a beer instead of him walking around all alone like a big target..."

"You can create scenarios all you want," Jane said. "It still isn't your fault. Something might have happened to someone else instead."

"He's my little brother," John finally snapped. "They are all my younger siblings, and I'm supposed to be the big brother, the one they look up to for guidance, reassurance, and help. I let Billy down in the worst way. He couldn't even tell me that he was so in love with you..."

"John," Jane said, gesturing to Maddy.

"Oh, whatever. Maddy, your uncle loved your mother cos he met her first, and I came along and screwed it all up for him. Okay?" John said impatiently.

"O-okay," Maddy said, feeling unsure of all this. Jane just sighed.

"He couldn't even tell me that," John carried on. "He should have! He shouldn't have felt he couldn't. Do you see what I'm saying?"

"Not really," Jane admitted. Being an only child, she didn't know about having a sibling's back.

"It doesn't matter now. My mother hates me. She's been waiting all this time for an excuse to hate me. You know she tries to pin everything on me? This is the ultimate. I'm branded forever." John threw up his hands, exasperated.

"Oh stop," Jane said. "She'll get over it. She'll come around."

"I doubt that. I'm glad you're so optimistic."

"Someone has to be," she pointed out. "Look, go home. Take Maddy with you. I'll be home tomorrow they're saying if things go well like they are. We can take a vacation..."

"We have a funeral to work on," John interrupted.

"I know. After all of this, we will get away. I promise."

"All right. If you think it'll solve all our problems..."

"No, I'm saying it will help," Jane cut him off. "You have to let go of this idea that you're to blame. You didn't run him over, Jessie did. You didn't pull the trigger, Jessie did. You didn't leave him for dead, Jessie did. Okay?"

"Yea, yea," John said, feigning understanding. She really didn't get it. "Come on Mads." They left after giving Jane a hug and a kiss. Maddy felt sad for her dad. She wondered if things would ever be the same again.

 **Thank you all for the continued reviews! I'm sorry there wasn't a lot of Jack and Sue moments. They are coming, I promise! Also, for those wondering if I'll write more, I will be writing a sequel to this once I'm finished. I'm not sure how many chapters I'm writing for this story, so bear with me!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Tara**

She would be forever grateful to Jonah for saving her life. She had no idea if Jessie had come looking for her, but without Jonah's help, she wouldn't have made it very far on her own. She had given Jonah some money to get food and was waiting for him to come back. He was taking a little while, and she was trying not to be worried. Had Jessie seen him after all and was coming for her? She heard a noise and grabbed Jonah's bat. She might have two broken feet and/or legs, but she wasn't about to go down without a fight.

"Jonah?" she called.

"Tara?" She froze. It couldn't be. He wasn't even conscious. Yet, there he was. "Tara!"

"Bobby!" she cried. Then she actually started crying. He collapsed onto his knees beside her and pulled her in close.

"You're awake," she said into his ear. "I'm sorry I wasn't there." He held her at arms length to look at her.

"It's fine. You're okay that's all that matters right now. Thank you, sir, for bringing me here," Bobby said to Jonah.

"Thanks, Jonah," Tara said, smiling at him.

"My pleasure. Always liked a happy ending," Jonah said, bowing.

"Can you stand?" Bobby asked her. She shook her head.

"I broke my feet when I jumped," she explained. "Maybe even my legs. Not as soft as I was hoping."

"All right. Hang on," he said, pulling her up int his arms. "Let's go get you fixed up." She was glad she had gotten the dried blood off her face earlier. It was a ghastly sight according to Jonah.

"I'll come visit," Tara promised Jonah. "Stay safe, okay?"

"Will do, madam," Jonah said, waving.

"Here," Bobby said, digging into Myles's coat pocket and pulling out some cash. Jonah's eyes grew large.

"For me?" he asked.

"You deserve much more for saving this girl," Bobby said seriously. "See you again I hope." Jonah marveled at how much of a knight in shining armor Bobby really did look like as he was carrying her away.

 **Sue**

"Has anyone seen Charlie?" Sue asked. She had noticed he was missing. Her parents looked up briefly and then shrugged. John was avoiding them like the plague. It seemed like she was the only one who noticed Charlie was gone. She knew how upset he had been too.

"I'm sure he's just gone home," Jack reassured her.

"At least he has Tess," Sue said. It made her feel only slightly better. It's not that she couldn't connect with Charlie. He just kept to himself more than John and Billy did. If anyone could comfort him now, it would be his wife.

"Yes," Jack agreed. After a few moments he tapped her shoulder.

"What's wrong?" she asked, concerned.

"Nothing. I just think maybe it's time you went home and got some sleep," he suggested. Sue realized then how exhausted she really was.

"That's a great idea," she nodded. "Let me say goodbye to my parents first." She tried to locate them, but it was as though they had disappeared. She came back worried.

"I'm sure they just are somewhere else trying to make sense of all this," Jack offered. Heck, he was still trying to make sense of all this.

"You're probably right." She yawned suddenly, proving Jack's point even more that it was time to go home to bed. They drove to her home without saying much. He hesitated in the car when he dropped her off.

"You okay?" she asked, noticing this.

"Yea. I was just...um...did you want me to come in?" he asked, unsure. Sue thought about it.

"Okay," she nodded. Jack shut the car off and hopped out. He came up behind her as she unlocked the door. Once it was opened, Levi bounded inside. Sue dropped her keys on the table and took off her coat. Jack stood there feeling a little awkward. Things had changed between them, and he was uncertain of what to do next, especially after everything that had happened with Jessie and Billy. He didn't want to make Sue feel uncomfortable. His awkwardness soon ended when Sue came back over to him and wrapped him into a hug.

"You can take your shoes off," she said with a smile.

"All right," he said, kicking them off. He followed her into the kitchen. She made some coffee while he looked around. He'd been inside her home before, but somehow it felt different. He wondered if Lucy would be there soon.

"Thank you for your support earlier," Sue said, sliding a cup over to him. "I'm sorry my mother is a crazy person."

"She's not crazy. Grief does things to us," Jack replied.

"I worry she'll never forgive John, and he didn't even do anything. He won't answer me either. I feel like I'm losing them all," Sue lamented. She felt her throat grow tight.

"He needs his space," Jack reassured her, taking her hand in his and squeezing it. "I know I would."

"I know you're right, but it still hurts," she said.

"Do you need help with any...planning?" Jack asked, wincing inside. It seemed so harsh, planning a funeral.

"No. Mom's got that covered. I just have to show up," Sue replied. She sighed deeply. "He always said no fuss. He didn't even want a funeral. Wherever he is, he's probably annoyed right now."

"Probably," Jack chuckled. Sue gave him a small smile in return. They finished their coffee in silence. After a while, Sue glanced at the clock. It was very late.

"I should go," Jack said, taking notice. He made to stand up.

"Could you..." Sue started. Then she stopped, shaking her head.

"What?"

"It's stupid. Never mind," she said, waving her hand.

"Nothing you could ask me is stupid," Jack said. "I promise." She stood there biting her lip.

"Okay," she said. "Would you mind...staying with me?"

"Staying," Jack repeated. "Sure. I'll grab the couch."

"Well..." Sue said, looking at him. He raised a brow in surprise. He looked over to where her room was.

"There?" he asked, gesturing.

"Just sleeping," Sue said quickly. "I just thought it would be nice to...you know..."

"Yea. I get it," Jack replied. He felt like a teenager all over again.

"If you don't want to..."

"No, I don't mind. I said I'd be here for you," he cut her off. Sue nodded again. Then she headed to her room, Jack trailing behind slowly. Levi gave him a look with a cock of his head.

"It's not what it looks like," Jack told him firmly. Sue didn't even change or unmake the bed. She just dropped onto it on her side and pulled her knees up. He slipped in behind her, and she pulled his arms around her. It was everything he had ever dreamed off. He wondered if she felt the same.

"Thank you," she said softly, giving him a small kiss. Within moments, she was sound asleep. Jack was lying there with his brain on fire. He hoped Lucy wouldn't come home and get the wrong idea. Nothing was happening here. Levi's nails across the floor caught his attention. He saw the dog in the doorway watching.

"Still not what it looks like," he said. Levi gave a small whine and came into the room and leaped onto the bed. He wedged himself between Jack and Sue's knees and put one paw on Jack's foot and his head on Jack's leg.

"All right, all right," Jack said. "I see what you're doing. There's nothing to worry about, though, I promise." He got a snuffling sound in response. He wasn't used to sleeping in bed with a dog. It was going to be a long night.

 **John**

"BILLY!" he was screaming. He sat bolt upright, panting. He scrambled for the light and yanked the chain. He sat there breathing hard while his heart was pounding a million miles a minute. He rubbed his eyes with his hands, but the image of Billy's bloody body wouldn't leave.

"Dad?" Maddy's voice interrupted his thoughts. "Are you okay?" He looked over to see her standing there, unsure of what to do. Jane was kept overnight at the hospital, so it was just the two of them in the house. Charlie's house in fact. He was staying with Tess at her parents' place while John's house was being screened for evidence and whatnot.

"Yea, I'm okay," he said. He didn't think sharing would help her feel any better.

"You didn't sound okay," Maddy countered. She crawled into bed beside him.

"Just a bad dream," he reassured her, pulling her into a sideways hug. She rested her head onto his shoulder.

"I miss him," she said sadly.

"I miss him too," John replied. He really did. It was a constant ache. He wasn't sure if it would ever go away. His phone buzzed again, and he looked at it briefly.

"Grandma keeps calling, huh?" Maddy said, noticing.

"Yea. I don't really want to hear it," John shrugged.

"You think she'll stay mad at you forever?"

"I don't know."

"You know I'm not mad, right?" Maddy asked.

"I know that, Mads. Thanks," John smiled at her.

"Can I stay with you tonight?"

"Sure." He was surprised, but he didn't complain. He missed when Maddy ran into their room scared of a dream or a storm and snuggled between them all night. The only thing missing was Jane. Despite knowing she was going to be okay, John still felt worried. He knew he'd feel better once she was home.

 **Myles & Lucy**

"You don't have to stay," Myles said. Lucy was sitting in the chair beside him.

"I know. I just feel like you could use the company," Lucy shrugged.

"It is getting old hiding in the bathroom every time a nurse comes in," Myles mused.

"I'm sure Bobby will be back shortly," Lucy said. She smiled at him. "You're such a good friend to do this."

"It just seemed like the right thing to do," Myles replied.

"Hey, guys," Dimitrius said coming in. Lucy sprang to her feet while Myles threw the blanket over his head. D stopped at the door and started laughing.

"Bobby is...uh..." Lucy tried.

"Relax, I know where he is," D said. "Myles, you can come out now." Myles looked sheepish as he emerged.

"You do?" Lucy asked.

"Yea. I saw him sneak out hours ago."

"Oh. Well," Lucy said. She felt a little silly now. D was going to say something else when the door opened again.

"Hey!" Bobby said, grinning. They all looked at him like he was conjured.

"What's up?" D asked.

"I found her!"

"What?!" Lucy shrieked.

"Yea! She's here getting fixed up. I should swap back before I'm found out," Bobby said, gesturing to Myles. He was already climbing out of bed. Once everyone was switched around, Bobby filled them in on what happened.

"Hey," Myles said, feeling inside his pocket. "I had a hundred bucks in here."

"Well, it went to a better place," Bobby said. He explained, and Myles felt badly for even bringing it up.

"So Tara's here?" D asked. Bobby nodded.

"Yea. We got her in and they took her. She's all right except for the two broken feet."

"I'm going to find her," Lucy said, hurrying out. She really wanted to see her friend.

"I'll come with," Myles said, leaving D and Bobby alone.

"So," D said.

"I'm sorry," Bobby said. "I really just needed to help. I did find her."

"I know," D replied. "All I was going to say was, good job." He smiled at Bobby, patted his arm and left.

"You're finally not in the bathroom!" the nurse commented, coming in right after. Bobby looked at her strangely until he remembered that Myles was probably doing that.

"Yea. Sorry about that," Bobby apologized. The nurse continued with her checkup.

"I think you're clear to go," she said, smiling at him. Bobby bit back his reply.

"That's great!" he cheered.

"Just let me get the doctor to confirm," she gestured. Bobby waved as she left. He couldn't wait to get out of here.

 **Tara**

Tara winced as they worked on her feet. She was not looking forward to being in two casts for a few weeks. Lucy slipped in while the nurse was doing the finishing touches.

"Hi!" Lucy cried, hugging her tightly.

"Hey," Tara grinned.

"We thought we had lost you," Lucy said. "We were so scared."

"I know. I didn't have time to grab my phone or anything. I had no way of letting you know I was okay," Tara replied.

"Not your fault at all! Gosh, we're just glad you're okay."

"I'm okay. It was scary," Tara said. "I wasn't sure if I'd ever..." She choked up. Lucy grasped her hand and squeezed it tightly.

"You don't have to say it," Lucy said. She hugged Tara tightly again.

"All right," the nurse said. "All done here. You are free to go."

"I can take you back to our place," Lucy said. Tara nodded. Lucy helped her into the wheelchair, and they made their way into the hallway.

"Oh, there you are," Darcy said, stopping in front of them. They both looked at her, waiting for her to speak again.

"What?" Tara finally said when it didn't come.

"Did you not tell Bobby that I was here? How could you do that?"

"Um, I think she has a valid reason," Lucy said, moving her hand up and down to show Darcy the two casts and wheelchair.

"What happened to you?" Darcy asked.

"A guy tried to kill me, and I broke both my feet jumping off of a fire escape into a dumpster," Tara answered.

"Oh," Darcy said. She wasn't sure what else to say.

"I think your little problem with Bobby is pretty insignificant to this," Lucy said a little snottily. She started pushing Tara away.

"Can you believe her?" Tara asked.

"I know! She's nothing but trouble."

"Do you think Bobby will go back to her?"

"Honestly? He broke out of the hospital after being in a coma to go find you. I think he's in love with you," Lucy smiled.

"Did he say that?"

"What?"

"That he loves me?"

"No, but we can all see it. He'll say it eventually," Lucy promised. Tara smiled to herself. She couldn't wait to see him again.

 **Thank you all for the wonderful reviews! I'll try to update soon!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Charlie**

He couldn't sleep. Despite Tess's efforts to distract him and/or comfort him, his brain was going a million miles an hour. Billy was dead. They'd never talk or laugh together again. They'd never have rant fests about John on a Saturday morning again. He'd never pick on Charlie's obsession for maple coffee again. They weren't the three amigos anymore. Things were going to be very, very different. He felt bad for shutting Sue out. He just couldn't deal with it anymore. He wondered how John was doing. He wondered where Billy was now. They grew up believing in God and Jesus and heaven, so was he there? Charlie rolled over, sighing. Why try to sleep when it was so very evasive? He struggled up, careful not to disturb Tess. He went out onto the deck and pulled out his phone.

"What?" John's voice came to his ears.

"I just wanted to make sure," Charlie said.

"That I'm alive? Or that I'm still a pain in the ass?" John joked, trying to make things light.

"Both," Charlie replied. Kudos to John for trying.

"Bud, I'm not going anywhere, so count on me making up for Billy's absence in the teasing department."

"Okay," Charlie said, his throat growing tight. He didn't feel like crying again.

"It's okay to miss him, to be angry for this happening," John said quietly. "You know Billy though, he wouldn't want us hurting forever. When this is over, let's do him a favor and try to move on as best as we can."

"It's just...so...hard," Charlie choked.

"I know, little brother. I know. Where's Tess at?"

"Sleeping. I didn't want to wake her up," Charlie confessed.

"So it's okay to wake me up," John said.

"I'm sorry..."

"I'm just messing with you. Call me whenever you want. Try to get some sleep, all right? I know it seems impossible, but you're gonna need it for tomorrow. And talk to Tess. Don't shut her out."

"I won't. Thanks, John," Charlie said.

"Anytime. See you tomorrow."

They hung up, and Charlie felt slightly better, but not as much as he wanted to feel.

 **Bobby**

He was making his way to find Tara when he spotted Darcy on the hunt. He ducked down behind a cart, waiting for her to pass. He quickly moved away as fast as he could. He couldn't believe how relentless she was. He spotted Tara and Lucy near the exit.

"Hello, beautiful," he said, bending down to kiss Tara's cheek. Lucy beamed with pleasure at this.

"The witch was on her broom," Tara commented, gesturing over to where Bobby had seen Darcy.

"I ducked. Let's get out of here before she sees I'm gone," he suggested.

"I was going to take her to my place," Lucy said, "but I'm okay if you want to take her too."

"Might be a good idea since I recently was in a coma and all," Bobby joked.

"I'm okay with that," Tara agreed.

"Okay," Lucy smiled. "I'll head on home then." She waved at them as she left.

"Away we go," Bobby grinned, pushing Tara outside.

"I can't believe what time it is," Tara yawned. It was close to four a.m.

"We can sleep in tomorrow to make up for it," Bobby told her. He paused out in the parking lot.

"What's wrong?" Tara asked.

"I don't have a car here," he said. He started to laugh.

"We can call a cab," Tara suggested. Bobby pulled out his phone to do so when a horn honked.

"Need a lift?" Myles asked.

"You have impeccable timing," Bobby replied. Myles hopped out to assist getting Tara into his car.

"You didn't go home?" Tara asked, surprised.

"I was halfway there when I thought you guys might need a lift," Myles admitted.

"Aww. I take back some of the things I've said about you, mate," Bobby grinned, clapping his shoulder.

"I think after what I did for you, you should be taking it all back," Myles pointed out.

"We'll see," Bobby said, climbing in beside Tara. She fell asleep in no time on the drive. When they arrived, Bobby got out first and unbuckled her, managing to get her into his arms.

"Key's in my coat pocket," he said to Myles, who fished them out. After opening the door, Myles went back for the wheelchair. Bobby carried Tara to his room and set her down onto his bed. He tucked her in as best as he could before heading back to the living room.

"You all good here?" Myles asked.

"Yup. Thanks, mate," Bobby said. He started preparing the couch for his night's sleep. He paused when he noticed Myles was still standing there. "You all right?"

"Yea. I'm just...really glad you're both okay," Myles said. Bobby gave him a grateful look.

"Me too, Myles. Me too."

"Good night," Myles said, going out the door. Bobby chuckled to himself. That was about as deep and emotional they'd get with each other. That was all right with him.

 **Sue & Jack**

Sue woke first when the sun came into her room. She turned to see Levi sprawled across Jack's torso, and she bit back a giggle. Her dog was very protective of her, and she appreciated it when it was needed. She had to admit though that Levi was being unnecessarily protective in this particular moment. She slipped off her bed and headed to the bathroom. She noticed Lucy's purse by the door, so she knew her friend was home as well.

"Sleep well?" Lucy asked once Sue had returned to the kitchen. Sue jumped a little, not realizing Lucy was awake already.

"Yes. I didn't think I would to be honest," Sue replied. Lucy raised a brow.

"Would it have something to do with Jack's car being parked outside?" she teased.

"Lucy!" Sue hissed, embarrassed.

"You can't hide an SUV, Sue," Lucy shrugged.

"It wasn't like that..."

"I know it wasn't," Lucy cut her off. "I know you very well, remember?"

"Good. I'd hate for you to get the wrong impression of me," Sue said.

"I wouldn't judge either way," Lucy pointed out. "Coffee?"

"Sure." They sat down, silent for a moment.

"So have things developed between you two?" Lucy asked. "It seemed that way at the hospital."

"Well," Sue said, dropping her head a little to hide her smile.

"They have!" Lucy said, triumphant. "When?"

"Since the cottage," Sue admitted. "He decided life was too short. I agreed."

"Yay!" Lucy squealed, clapping her hands.

"Shhh! Luce you'll wake him up," Sue said, worried.

"Too late for that," Jack said, coming in. Levi had woken him up with a very sloppy kiss on the lips.

"Good morning," Lucy smiled at him. He responded in kind as Levi trotted up to Sue.

"Okay. Outside time," Sue said, getting the hint. Levi raced after her.

"So," Lucy said as Jack poured himself coffee. "You stayed the night, huh?"

"Not like that," he said immediately.

"Relax!" Lucy laughed. "Sue already made that very clear. So you guys are an item now?"

"It's not public knowledge just yet," Jack said. "We'd appreciate it if you didn't share for right now until we sort stuff out at work."

"Got it. My lips are sealed," Lucy gestured.

"Thanks," Jack smiled. Sue and Levi returned. He watched as she checked her phone looking concerned.

"What's wrong?" Lucy asked after getting her attention.

"Mom is already working on funeral stuff," Sue said. "She's like a whirlwind. I don't want to get caught up in it."

"We won't let that happen," Lucy promised. Jack nodded in agreement. Sue smiled at them both. She was very grateful for their company right now.

"I should get to the office," Jack said. He stood up and put his cup away.

"Do you have to?" Sue asked, following him to the door.

"Someone has to help with paperwork," Jack said sadly. "I'll be by later."

"Okay," Sue said. He kissed her goodbye before he was gone. She went back to the kitchen smiling.

"So tell me," Lucy said with a twinkle in her eye. "What is it like to kiss Jack Hudson?"

 **John**

He trudged into the office early that morning. He figured there'd be hell to pay for the way he dealt with Jessie. He expected a shouting match. Instead, he was confronted with everyone's condolences.

"John," his boss said, coming towards him. "Go home. We've got this."

"You sure?" John asked.

"Only you would ask that after the night you've had. Yes, John, it's okay to go home and grieve your loss," his boss said, shaking his head.

"So I'm not in trouble then?"

"I think they're gonna look the other way this time," his boss replied. "But just this time, you hear me?"

"I hear you," John nodded. He made his way out of the building, dodging more sympathetic coworkers. Did they really think he wanted to hear all about Billy right now? He fell out onto the street almost. He headed over to the hospital again to check on Jane.

"I can go home," she said when he got there. "I'm discharged."

"Oh, good," he said, smiling a little. "I came just in time."

"You don't have to work today?" she asked.

"No. Boss sent me home."

"Good. At least he's sensible," Jane commented. John slipped his hand into hers as they walked out.

"I love you," he said suddenly. It was a sudden desire to tell her this.

"I love you too, baby," Jane said, squeezing his hand.

 **Myles, Jack, and Dimitrius**

"Just us today, huh," Myles commented from his desk.

"I figured everyone could use a day off at least after all that trauma," D replied. He was going through papers on his desk.

"How's Bobby?" Jack asked.

"He's good. Tara is with him as well. She seems to be in good spirits at least," Myles filled him in.

"Glad to hear," Jack replied. He kept thinking about Sue and how small she looked when he left.

"I don't think we'll do a full day today," D said almost as if he'd been reading Jack's mind. "We got a good break from this human trafficking mess, so there's no hot breaths down my neck right now."

"I'll second that," Myles said. "Is Jessie talking?"

"Nope. He seems to love being an ass," D replied. Jack snorted.

"Should've hit him with my car," Myles mumbled to himself.

"Say what now?" D called over to him, catching a piece of that sentence.

"Nothing," Myles said quickly. He could have easily done it. He hadn't wanted to scare Lucy. After everything that sucker did to them, he had wanted to see Jessie die. He sighed, thinking about how the justice system would probably be lenient on Jessie and the whole thing basically be thrown out because of his age. It was ridiculous.

"He'll get his some day," Jack said, noticing Myles sitting there staring off into space. He was thinking the same thing too.

"I sure hope so," Myles replied absently. He went back to his paperwork. He wondered what Lucy was up to that day.

 **Tara**

She woke up with a start. Then the pain in her feet harshly reminded her of yesterday's events.

"Ow!" she yelped.

"Tara?" Bobby asked, coming into the room. "You okay?"

"Yea. I forgot about these," Tara said, gesturing at her feet. She struggled to sit up.

"Here," Bobby said, adjusting her so she was comfortable. "Can I bring you anything?"

"Food," Tara said immediately. "And coffee."

"Done and done," he smiled. He left and returned with the requested items.

"You're too kind," she said, carefully taking the coffee mug from him. He set the plate of toast on the bed beside her.

"That's what I do for the woman I love," he said carefully. He peeked at her to see her response. She was blushing.

"Really?" she asked.

"Yea," he smiled.

"You love me?" she asked to confirm.

"Who wouldn't?"

"Bobby!"

"Yes, Tara. I love you. I. Love. You. Can you believe it now?" he teased.

"Oh wow," Tara said almost to herself.

"Don't leave me hanging over here," Bobby said, feeling a little worried.

"Oh! Of course I love you too. I think in a way I always have," she added.

"Good to know," he said. He moved in to kiss her like he'd been dying to do since he'd found her last night. It was still sensational. Halfway through it, he heard her stomach growl furiously.

"I'm sorry," he said, laughing. "It seems I've distracted you from eating."

"It's okay," she laughed back.

"Eat before you pass out," Bobby said, handing her the plate. "I'd feel bad." She took it from him, still laughing. His doorbell rang suddenly.

"I'll get that. You eat," he said. "I'll make more."

"Okay," she said to his receding back. He was still reveling in the moment they had shared when he opened the door and groaned inwardly.

Darcy.

 **Sue**

"Why does she keep asking me for my opinion?" Sue asked Lucy after her mother texted her for the thirtieth time that day. "She doesn't listen to it anyway."

"Makes her feel important and in charge," Lucy replied. They were lounging in the living room. Levi was napping at Sue's feet.

"It's all just so stupid," Sue said suddenly, slapping the phone down. Lucy looked over at her, concerned.

"What do you mean?"

"He didn't want this. Any of this! She's making this into a huge ordeal that he would have hated. I'm angry at her. I'm angry at God for taking him from us..." she broke off, starting to cry.

"Sweetie," Lucy said, going over and gathering Sue into her arms. "Cry it out."

"He's gone, he's gone, he's gone," Sue sobbed. Levi rested his head on her leg, looking at her mournfully. Lucy didn't know what else to say. Sue just cried until she had no more left in her. By the time Jack returned, Lucy was at a loss for what to do next. Sue was lying listlessly on the couch.

"She's very emotional right now," Lucy whispered.

"Understandable," Jack said.

"I'm not sure what else to do," Lucy lamented.

"Just leave it to me," he told her. He went into the living room, catching Sue's eye.

"Hi," she said, staying down.

"Hi," he said. "How are you doing?"

"Not so good," she admitted.

"I'd be surprised if you were anything but," he replied. He sat down and lifted her feet onto his lap. "Anything I can do?"

"Not really. I expect it will pass, but it really hurts right now," she said.

"I know," he responded. He rubbed her legs gently. Levi sat watching. "Want to try a walk?" he asked.

"Wouldn't hurt," Sue answered. He helped her up and they went outside. They didn't say much on the walk, but Jack figured it would help keep her occupied. He would do whatever it took to help her get through this.

 **Thank you all for your reviews! I realize Bobby probably wouldn't be discharged so quickly in real life, but I needed to move the story along. I think I might be winding down this story and preparing for the sequel, so get excited!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Thank you all again for your reviews. I'm glad you're enjoying this story so much. You guys have given me so much confidence to tackle on stories for the big movies/shows like Bones, Friends, Harry Potter, and Fast and Furious. I can't thank you enough! Just a note about this chapter, you might want some kleenex handy...I cried a bit while writing it.**

* * *

 **Bobby**

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were avoiding me," Darcy said with a smile. Bobby stood there staring.

"If I didn't know any better," he said. "I'd say you aren't taking the hint."

"Hint?" Darcy asked, raising a brow. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Yea, you know, as in I'm not interested?"

"Hold on, is this about Tara?" Darcy asked. "Because I'm confused."

"That's none of your business," Bobby said firmly. "What is your business is that we are through for good, and you know exactly why."

"But!"

"No buts. It's over, Darce. Just accept that," Bobby said.

"Who is it?" Tara asked, wheeling herself over. "Oh."

"I think you're crazy," Darcy said, looking at Tara with a curl in her lip.

"Yup. Crazy in love," Bobby said. With that, he bent down and planted a very passionate kiss on Tara's lips.

"Oh, God!" Darcy yelped. He stood up, grinning. "Goodbye, Bobby," she said, turning on her heel and walking away.

"If I may say so, I don't think she liked that very much," Tara said.

"She did not, but it got rid of her at least. How did you get in that chair alone?" he asked, suddenly noticing.

"I'm just that good," she winked and wheeled off. Bobby laughed and followed her inside. He felt a weight lift off of him knowing that the door to Darcy was closed forever. It was time to start a new chapter in his life, and he couldn't wait to get started.

 **Charlie**

 _"Leave me alone...I'm over it..."_

"Charlie?" Tess called. She hesitated at the stairs. She knew he was trying to function with Billy being gone, and listening to loud music was one of his coping mechanisms.

 _"...and everybody's moving on..."_

"Charlie? It's me."

 _"...I can't see my tomorrow, and yesterday has come and gone..."_ Tess stopped at the bottom of the stairs and watched as Charlie was just sitting on the couch staring at the ceiling.

"Charlie?"

"He loved this song," Charlie said loudly over the music. Tess knew this. Billy was a huge fan of Smash Mouth.

"Can you...?" she gestured to the stereo. Charlie turned it down. She went over to him and sat down. He gripped her hand in his.

"I can't do it," he said.

"Yes, you can," she encouraged. "He'd love whatever it is you're going to say."

"I can't. I never thought I'd have to speak at my brother's funeral, and I just can't."

"I can stand up there with you."

"No. I'm just not going to. I don't have to. I've been to funerals where siblings don't make speeches."

"Charlie..."

"Don't 'Charlie' me. I'm not doing it." He crossed his arms.

"Okay. I just think you'll regret it if you don't."

"I won't."

"All right. I'll let you get back to your music," Tess said. She left him sitting there.

 _"Tell me why...why oh whyyyyyy...I said whyyyyy...why oh whyyyyy..."_

Charlie covered his face with his hands and broke down.

 **Two Days Later-Sue**

It was a rainy day the day Billy was buried. It suited everyone's mood. Sue was sitting in the front row as her parents finished their emotional goodbye up front. She squeezed Jack's hand harder as she knew her turn was next. She declined his offer to stand with her. She had to do this one alone. Once she faced the audience, though, she immediately regretted turning his offer down. Levi nudged her gently to remind her he was there too.

"I'm standing here today saying goodbye to my brother," she began. Her voice wobbled, but she regained control of it. "Billy was one of the most kindhearted men I'll ever know. He gave even when he had barely anything to give. He was there in the middle of the night when you needed him. He never turned you away even when he had other plans. Billy lived his life with abandon. He volunteered. He worked hard at his job. He loved fiercely, lived courageously, and laughed outrageously. He had his ups and downs, but don't we all? Billy will forever be in my heart..." Sue started to cry at this point. "...and he'll never be forgotten by the ones he's left behind. Billy, I miss you, I love you, and I'll see you again one day." Jack met her halfway and caught her before she collapsed with tears, leading her back to the pew. John stood up next, barely keeping it together. Maddy came up with him.

"John here," John began. "Billy was a good brother. No, scratch that, he was an amazing brother. He fought by our sides every day to keep our country safe, and I wish there was a medal I could give to him for that. Now he's in Heaven rooting for us, and I wish more than anything that God had just let him stay here instead. I can't change time. I can't bring him back. I'm sorry for those who think I didn't do my best to protect him. As the older brother, it is my job, but Billy was his own man. He did what he wanted to do, and nobody could tell him any different. It's like the time he decided to climb that tree and rescue the baby bear that was stuck there, remember? He ended up scratched to pieces and bitten, but he was damn proud to have saved it." A chuckle from some in the crowd ensued.

"Anyway, I'll miss my Billyboy, but I'll keep on keeping on for him, because I know he'd want me to. Thank you." John patted Maddy, signaling it was her turn.

"I don't have a speech," Maddy said awkwardly, "but Uncle Billy knows I prefer singing anyway." She moved over to the piano and sat down.

"Oh, God," Charlie said, feeling his throat tightening. Tess squeezed his hand hard. Maddy began playing and singing, and Charlie felt like he wasn't going to make it. John had never felt prouder. His daughter had an amazing voice. They listened to her sing about resting high on a mountain, and when Maddy stopped, not a soul had a dry eye in the entire church. She wiped her own eyes and headed back to her parents. Tess nudged Charlie, hoping he'd get up and go.

"I can't compete with that. It's a good closing for this," Charlie hissed.

"Just go!" she urged. He stood up abruptly, making John look at him. He wobbled up to the front and turned to face the others.

"I didn't want to be up here," he started. "Billy knows it. I'm not good at this stuff, but I just wanted to say that I feel lost without him. He understood me like no other, and he knew how to make me feel less crazy about stuff. Wherever you are, Billy, I hope you can somehow hear me when I say it's not fair that you had to leave us so soon. Don't forget about us down here." Charlie ended his speech before he lost it completely and hurried back to Tess. The minister gave the final speech and they all sang Amazing Grace before heading out to the cemetery.

"You feel better?" Tess asked Charlie once it was over and they were heading to the reception. "Now that you said something?"

"Not much," he said. John came over and grabbed him into a tight hug.

"You did good," John said. He left to be with Jane and Maddy.

"I'm always here, Charlie," Sue said, coming up beside him. Jack was nodding as well.

"Thanks," Charlie said. He hesitated before turning against the flow and surging through it.

"Charlie?!"

"Go in without me. I've gotta go," Charlie called over his shoulder. He couldn't take it anymore. Tess was going to follow when John stopped her.

"He needs to process. He'll be all right," he explained.

"If you say so," Tess sighed. "I'm worried."

"If it doesn't get better, you tell me, and I'll make him attend counselling," John said.

"Okay," Tess agreed. John didn't want to admit he was worried himself. It would only upset her.

 **At the Reception**

"Wow, I had no idea your niece could sing like that," Lucy said to Sue. "I haven't cried like that in a long time."

"Yea, I was even a little misty-eyed," Bobby commented. Tara poked him.

"You were more than misty-eyed!" she teased.

"All right. I was very emotional," Bobby caved.

"He was openly crying," Tara corrected, making everyone laugh.

"It was very moving," Myles said. "I'm not ashamed to say I was crying too."

"Billy was so lucky to have you guys," Lucy said, hugging Sue.

"If I die before all of you," D said, "can Maddy sing at my funeral?"

"D! Don't even joke," Lucy warned.

"Mine too," Bobby chimed in.

"And mine," Jack added.

"Same here," Myles declared.

"You guys!" Lucy scolded.

"It's okay," Sue said. "I'd want her to sing at mine too even though I can't hear it." They were all sitting at a big round table eating the snacks that had been prepared.

"Hey, Sue," John said, coming over and sitting beside her. "Have you considered my offer?"

"I have," she said, nodding. Jack froze. He knew what they were talking about. He looked around to see if anyone else was listening. Only D seemed interested. He met Jack's eyes and winked. Jack was puzzled. Did he know?

"So when do you want to start?" John asked.

"Monday?"

"Sure. I'll see you then," John nodded. He gave her a pat. "Nice speech by the way."

"Yours was good too."

"Maybe so, but I know how much Billy meant to you."

"You mean a lot to me too, John. You and Charlie."

"Yea, but Billy was always nicer to you, we get it," John winked. "I'll see you Monday." Then he was gone.

"What's Monday?" Lucy asked, finally noticing the conversation.

"Um," Sue hesitated. She wasn't sure if she could say just yet. She looked at D for confirmation. He nodded.

"Everyone," Dimitrius began. "I have an announcement." They all turned to face him. Jack gripped her hand. It was now or never.

"As you know, Sue and Jack have had this incredible annoying tension between them that they refused to act on out of the goodness of obeying the rules, but from now on, this will change."

"Really?!" Tara shrieked, interrupting.

"Yes," D confirmed. "Let me finish. Sue is leaving us to join Homeland Security to work with her brothers. This was arranged all before the unfortunate circumstances, but we didn't feel right to discuss it until now."

"That's amazing!" Bobby exclaimed, clapping Jack's shoulder. "About freaking time! I knew you had something up your sleeve."

"Congratulations both of you," Myles said, smiling. "You deserve it."

"It's more than amazing!" Lucy cried. "We'll miss you, Sue, but we also wish you the best of luck."

"Thank you," Sue said. She was blushing slightly under everyone's smiles and glances.

"If you ever need to come back," D told her, "we can make arrangements so you won't feel you're breaking any rules."

"I appreciate that," Sue said to him.

"Okay enough about us," Jack cut in. "What about you two?" He pointed at Bobby and Tara.

"Well, I think we all know about that by now," Myles said. D and Lucy nodded.

"There's no issue there as Bobby is not a superior to Tara and vice versa," D advised.

"Woohoo!" Lucy clapped.

"All right now," Bobby said. "No need to get so excited."

"But it IS exciting," Lucy argued. "So there."

Tara and Bobby both blushed. They were not used to this type of attention. The gang spent the rest of the afternoon talking about Billy with Sue sharing funny stories and touching moments. They agreed that if Billy was there, he wouldn't have been more proud of everyone.

 **Later-Jack & Sue**

"You gonna be all right or do you want me to stay again?" Jack asked her.

"I'll be okay. Thank you, though," she smiled. He touched her cheek gently.

"You did great," he said.

"I felt shaky, but I think he'd have been all right with it," she agreed.

"I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Of course. After work. When you'll take me on a proper date," Sue winked.

"Proper as in full tux and fancy restaurant?" he teased.

"No, no. Just you and me and a pizza is fine," she replied. Her eyes were twinkling now.

"Sounds good. I love you," Jack said.

"I love you too."

"Goodnight." He leaned in and kissed her softly. He still couldn't believe this was going to work out. He couldn't wait to see where things would go from here.

 **Bobby & Tara**

"Goodnight, love," Bobby said to Tara from the doorway. She waved sleepily. He smiled to himself. He was a lucky guy. He switched on the TV as he couldn't sleep just yet. He kept thinking about Billy. The poor guy was still in his prime. It made him appreciate his life even more. It even made him think about his father, as crazy as that was. Bobby mused about it for a while before he reached out for the phone. Then he set it back down. He just wasn't ready. He wasn't sure he ever would be. Maybe one day he'd change his mind. Until then, Bobby was grateful to have such wonderful friends and Tara in his life. He didn't need anything else.

 **My apologies for such an emotional chapter. I promise the next two are much happier. We're nearing the end folks! For now... ;)**


	19. Chapter 19

**I think you guys are gonna like this chapter ;)**

 **Eight Months Later**

Jack was feeling nervous. More nervous than usual. He needed to get this right. He fidgeted with his tie one more time.

"Relax, mate," Bobby said. "You've got this."

"Do I? I don't feel like it," Jack replied.

"Just blurt it out if you have to," Bobby advised.

"Oh that's a nice way to do it," Jack said. "Hey, Sue, youwannamarrymeandspendtogetherforever?"

"Not like that," Bobby laughed. "Just don't get so nervous you start dropping stuff. Restaurants hate that."

"I'm not doing it there," Jack said.

"You're not?"

"Nope."

"Where then?"

"I'm not telling. You'll ruin it."

"I wouldn't do that!"

"I'm not risking it," Jack said. "End of discussion."

"Well, let us know when it happens," Bobby said. "Tara is very excited."

"I can't believe you told her," Jack moaned.

"She's my girlfriend. I tell her everything," Bobby said.

"Everything?"

"Yup."

"Great."

"Sorry, mate."

"It's all good," Jack sighed. "I should get going now."

"Good luck!" Bobby called as his best friend went out the door. He grinned, pleased with how things were turning out for them. He knew she'd say yes. Why wouldn't she?

 **Lucy**

She was doing her best to hide her beaming grin from Sue as she watched her friend getting ready. Tara had told Lucy what was going down tonight, and Lucy was beyond excited. She wondered if Sue had any idea.

"I'm not sure why I have to get so dressed up," Sue was saying as she clipped her necklace on.

"Who cares? You look beautiful," Lucy said. "He's going to love it."

"It's not too much?" Sue asked. She turned so Lucy could see the full effect. She was wearing a full length spaghetti strap royal blue satin dress with dark pink flowers and green vines that trailed from the bottom of the dress all the way up to the bodice. She had a lighter blue shawl to cover her shoulders. The necklace she was wearing was a gold chain with three multicolored offset flowers hanging like a teardrop. Her hair was just down and loose. Lucy covered her mouth in amazement.

"Wow. Just...wow," Lucy said. "I can't say anything else that would describe how you look right now."

"Lucy," Sue blushed. "Really?"

"Yes really! Jack is going to just die."

"I hope not," Sue said seriously.

"You know what I mean!" Lucy laughed.

"So it's not too much?"

"No! It's perfect. Let me get my camera," Lucy said. Sue shook her head, smiling. Levi nudged her, indicating that Jack had arrived. She went to the door.

"Ohhhh wow," Jack said when he saw her. "You look...wow I don't even know what to say."

"Told you," Lucy said, coming beside her. She almost giggled as Jack kept staring like he'd never seen anything like it before.

"I'm almost ready," Sue promised. She left to get her purse.

"Are you nervous?" Lucy asked.

"You know too?!" Jack groaned.

"If you want a secret, you don't tell any of us," Lucy advised.

"You didn't give any..."

"No! I'm not cruel," Lucy cut him off. "I said nothing."

"Okay. Just don't say anything unless I give a signal that it happened," Jack said.

"Why wouldn't it happen?"

"I don't know. You watched Friends right? The ex showed up?"

"Oh, Jack," Lucy laughed. "I don't think you have anything to worry about there."

"I'm ready," Sue said, coming back before Jack could comment.

"Smile," Lucy said, holding her camera up. They obliged. "Have fun! She called as they left. She ran to phone Tara to tell her everything.

 **John**

John was typing up a report after hours. His phone dinged, making him glance at it. Lucy. He smiled and checked it.

 **They just left!** she had written.

 **That's great. Keep me posted!** John wrote back. He was happy for his sister, and he liked Jack. They had kept in touch and had coffee frequently. He flipped through the folder he was working on.

"You're still here?" Charlie asked, coming in. "We should go home and get ready to celebrate." He had heard too.

"I will. I'm just finishing up," John replied.

"All right. Call if you need me," Charlie said. John grunted in response. Then he was alone. He stopped working, his mind thinking about Billy again. Even after eight months, his brother was never far from his mind. He doubted he ever would be.

 **Dinner?** Jane texted.

 **Be home in twenty** he wrote back. He sighed. He supposed it was time to go home. He turned off his laptop and put away his files. Jessie's file flashed up at him from his drawer. He gritted his teeth together. The kid only got ten years in prison because he was a minor and claimed to have been brainwashed into doing what he did. There also wasn't enough evidence to prove Jessie had indeed killed Billy. There had been no witnesses, no cameras, and not much evidence on Jessie himself to prove he had done it. They couldn't find the gun that shot Billy or the car that was used to hit him. John was furious at this, but he couldn't go up against the court alone. His conclusion was someone else had been there with Jessie when Billy died, but there was nothing anywhere that could prove that. John felt defeated, but he wasn't going to give up. One day he'd solve it. One day he'd get justice.

 **Bobby**

"Do you think he's asked her yet?" Tara asked. They were on the couch watching Mad About You together.

"I don't know. He said he wasn't doing it at dinner," Bobby replied. She rested her head onto his shoulder, reaching for the chip bag.

"He's not?" she asked between munching. "Why?"

"He wouldn't say. It's Jack. It'll be meaningful," Bobby replied.

"Of course it will be," Tara said. "I'm so happy for them."

"Would you ever be...um...interested in that sort of thing?" Bobby asked, feeling nervous suddenly. Things had been going very well between them.

"What thing?" Tara asked, being playful. She knew what he meant.

"You know," Bobby said. "A ring. A ceremony. A promise. That kind of thing."

"Hmmm," Tara mused. "Depends on the ring."

"Seriously?" he asked, incredulous.

"I'm kidding!" she laughed. "And to answer your question, yes, I might be interested in that type of thing someday."

"No hurry for that though?"

"No hurry. I'm okay with time," Tara smiled.

"Okay," Bobby grinned at her. He kissed the side of her head as she hugged him. Her feet had healed, which she was grateful for. She was introducing Bobby to her father soon. She believed Bobby was more nervous of this than she was. Heck, she thought her father was just as nervous.

"I have another thing in mind," Bobby said.

"Oh yea?"

"Yea. Would you consider moving in with me?" He noticed she was surprised.

"I...I would actually," she said.

"Yea?"

"Yea," she smiled. "I think it's a good idea." Bobby felt elated. This was more serious than he ever got with Darcy, not that they hadn't come close. Tara was far, far better, and he couldn't believe she had said yes.

 **Myles**

Myles made his way up to the door, thinking about how well things had been going lately. He was trying not to get his hopes up, but it was proving difficult.

"There you are," Lucy said, opening the door. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Myles replied. "How are you?"

"I'm good. I'm riddled with excitement waiting for Sue and Jack to get back though," Lucy said. Myles smiled at her. She really was almost bouncing with excitement. "Come on in."

"They look great," Myles said, looking at the picture she took on the camera. "It's about time they do this."

"Jack's upset we all know he's asking her tonight," Lucy laughed. "I told him not to tell any of us if he wanted to keep a secret."

"He's right," Myles agreed.

"Do you have secrets?" Lucy asked.

"From you or from the others?" Myles questioned.

"Both."

"Well, the others don't know we're hanging out as much as we do, and you, well, you don't know how much fonder I'm growing of you," Myles admitted.

"I know," Lucy said softly.

"You do?"

"Yes. I'm not as easily fooled as the others," she smiled.

"And what do you think about that?"

"I think we keep going the way we are, and I might become more fond of you too," Lucy said. Myles nodded slowly. He understood her meaning. It gave him hope.

 **Jack & Sue**

"That was a lovely dinner," Sue said as they walked along the street.

"It was," Jack agreed. They were holding hands. Levi was trotting along beside them. He felt his nervousness grow. It was coming up to the time where he was going to ask one of the most important questions of his life.

"Hey, I just gotta grab something from work," Jack said. "Then we can head back to my place and watch a movie or something."

"All right," Sue said. She felt overdressed for this date. She still wasn't sure why he had asked her to. They got into Jack's car and headed towards the bureau. She hadn't been there in a while. They walked up the familiar staircase together.

"So what do you need?" Sue asked.

"Just picking up something I forgot," Jack answered a little vaguely. Sue didn't think anything of it. Jack was getting more anxious now. He could feel his heart starting to pound viciously in his ears. He went over to his desk and made a show of searching for something. Sue stood in the middle of the room, looking around. She missed this place. It was okay working with her brothers and Jane, but she missed Tara and Lucy. Levi settled at her feet. He sensed the mood was about to change.

"Hey, Sue?" Jack said, getting her attention.

"Yea?"

He came over to her slowly.

"I have something I want to say to you," he began.

"O-okay," Sue said, feeling nervous suddenly. He looked so serious.

"Ever since the day you walked in here all fired up and ready for a battle, I couldn't stop thinking about you. When I learned you were going to be in my unit, I was ecstatic."

He paused, taking her hand. She felt her breathing grow rapid. She wasn't sure where he was going with this.

"The more we worked together and I got to know you, I knew we had something special. I knew you were the one for me. I wish things hadn't been so complicated for so long with us getting together. I can tell you this, though, I've loved you since the day I met you, right here. These last eight months have been the best of my life so far. What I really want, though, is to spend the rest of my life feeling this way because without you, I'm not complete."

"Jack," Sue said, seeing where this was going. He knelt down in front of her, pulling out the ring he designed just for her. Two paths crossing into one with little diamonds along them.

"Sue," he said. "Will you marry me?"


	20. Chapter 20

**So, here it is, my last chapter. I've reread it multiple times and have debated changing it. Still on the fence for that, so let me know what you think. Thank you to my amazing fans and reviewers for hanging on for the ride. I've so enjoyed writing these characters. I will be writing a sequel. It might not come up for a bit as I've got 7 other stories on the go at this present moment, but, in saying that, I can't help myself so you might see it sooner than I think.**

"She said yes!" Lucy squealed. She jumped up, phone in her hand. "Myles! She said yes!"

"I think I heard her all the way from here," Myles joked. Lucy was dancing in excitement.

"I have to call Tara!" she said. She looked down at Jack's text one more time in amazement. Her best friends were finally getting married. This was the best day ever.

"Tara, Tara, Tara!" Lucy shrieked into the phone.

"What?" Tara asked, getting excited.

"She said yes!"

"Ahhhhh that's fantastic!" Tara cried.

"I know! You guys have to get over here now!" Lucy ordered, still excited.

"We're coming!" Tara replied. They hung up.

"I knew he'd get it right," Bobby grinned. "I'm assuming with all the yeses flying around that Sue said yes."

"Yes!" Tara laughed, pushing him playfully. "Come on! We have to get to Lucy's to celebrate."

"You think they'll want us there so soon after?" Bobby asked.

"Jack wouldn't have told us if he didn't," Tara replied solemnly. "Let's go, let's go, let's go!"

 **John**

"Looks like we have a gathering to attend," John said, looking at his phone while Jane was finishing clearing the dishes up. Lucy had put a lot of exclamation points in her message with smiley faces. Maddy looked up from her homework.

"What do you mean?" Maddy asked.

"Your aunt just got engaged," John told her.

"Really?!" Jane cried. "That's so great! I knew she'd say yes."

"Why wouldn't she? Jack is the best guy I know outside of this family. I'm proud to call him my new brother," John said. He ached a little inside knowing Billy would have been just as thrilled.

"Can I come too?" Maddy asked.

"We're all going," John said. "It's about time we had some fun." He sent Charlie a text message.

 **Dimitrius**

D was sitting in his living room with Donna while the kids were getting ready for bed. His phone buzzed, making him pick it up. He smiled and then laughed.

"What's so funny?" Donna asked.

"Jack finally asked Sue to marry him," D told her, grinning.

"Wow! That's wonderful," Donna said, smiling.

"Yes. I'm invited to the celebration for when they get home," D explained.

"Go ahead. I'll stay with the kids. I know how much you've been wanting your friends to finally do this," Donna said, shooing him.

"I'll see you later," D said, giving her a kiss. Then he was out the door.

 **Charlie**

"Hey, Tess? I'm off to Sue's place wanna come?" Charlie called. Tess was in the laundry room downstairs.

"If you want me to," Tess replied. She was happy to see him in a good mood. Things had been a little rocky since Billy had died, and Charlie had withdrawn from her more than he usually did. They were just now starting to pick up the pieces.

"Of course I want you to," Charlie said, coming down the stairs. He paused at the bottom. "Unless you don't want to?"

"I want to," Tess said quickly. They hadn't done much together in a long time.

"Okay. I'll see you in the car," Charlie smiled. Tess smiled back. She had really missed his smile. She tossed the shirt she was folding into the basket and ran up the stairs behind him. She'd finish her chores later.

 **Sue & Jack**

Sue was sitting on Jack's lap on his office chair staring at her ring. She still was in shock. Levi was still lying on the floor with his puppy grin on his face.

"You okay?" Jack asked, tucking her hair behind her ear.

"I'm more than okay," Sue replied, kissing him in return. "I'm just...in a daze." She laughed.

"A good daze?" Jack asked, worried.

"Of course! It feels like a dream. One that I've been dreaming of for years," Sue smiled at him.

"I'm glad I made it come true," Jack said.

"So, how should we tell everyone?" Sue asked. She had been thinking about it.

"Well," Jack said. "You know how it is when you tell one person in confidence and the next thing you know everyone knows about it?"

"Ah," Sue said, nodding.

"They already know. They're waiting back at the house to celebrate," Jack told her.

"Then we should hurry up and get there so they have something to celebrate," Sue suggested.

"Just, one moment," Jack said. He kissed her softly. He wasn't quite ready to share this moment with everyone yet. He only intended to do this once in his life, and he wanted it to be perfect.

 **Lucy and Sue's Home**

"What could be keeping them?" Lucy asked, feeling worried. Myles patted her arm reassuringly.

"I imagine they just want to be alone first," he said.

"Yea, Luce, they just got engaged. They're probably in seventh heaven," Bobby winked.

"Bobby! I hope he didn't forget he was supposed to come back here," Lucy said, fidgeting.

"He didn't," D said. "He's just enjoying his success without all of us first."

"I'm glad this is finally happening," Tara said. They were all sitting in the living room, waiting. Jane was on John's lap while Maddy sat on the floor beside them. Charlie was sharing the loveseat with Tess. D was on the the couch with Myles and Bobby while Lucy was running around making sure things were perfect, and Tara was attempting to make her sit down. They heard the car door slam first.

"They're here!" Lucy squealed. She ran to the door, Tara right behind her. Jack and Sue came inside with a glow about them.

"Hi!" Lucy cried. She grabbed Sue and hugged her tightly.

"I can't believe you didn't tell me you knew," Sue said accusingly, but she was still smiling.

"And ruin the surprise? I'm not that mean," Lucy said to her. She hugged Jack next while Tara embraced Sue next. Bobby came in behind her and slapped him on the back before giving a sideways hug.

"Wow, when you said everyone, you meant everyone," Jack laughed. Lucy beamed.

"Of course!"

"Hey, sis," John said, hugging Sue. She spied Charlie over his shoulder.

"You came!" she said to him. Charlie nodded.

"Wouldn't miss it," he said.

"Congratulations!" Tess, Jane, and Maddy said excitedly, each pulling Sue into an embrace.

"Welcome to the family, bro," John said, shaking Jack's hand. Charlie followed suit.

"Thanks, guys," Jack said. D and Myles finally got in there to congratulate them. Everyone eventually migrated back to the living room. The women grouped together so Sue could show them her ring and tell them what happened. The men passed around beverages and ribbed Jack about how it took him long enough.

"So, is there a date yet?" Lucy asked. She had to know.

"We haven't gotten that far yet," Sue said, looking over at Jack. "But I think it'll be soon." He nodded in agreement.

"I'm just so happy for you," Lucy said, getting teary.

"Stop that," Tara commanded. "You start and we'll all start."

"Sorry," Lucy sniffed.

"Let us know if we can help in any way," Jane said. Tess nodded beside her.

"I will," Sue promised. She looked around at her friends and family and felt truly blessed. She couldn't wait to begin planning her wedding with Jack. She could tell he was just as excited. Things really were working out the way she imagined.

 **The Next Day-Homeland Security**

John looked up to see his sister staring at her hand absently. He couldn't help but smile a little. He remembered when he had proposed to Jane. She had been so entranced by her ring that she walked into a lot of doors. He caught Charlie's glance as he also noticed Sue's behavior. John chucked a crumpled piece of paper at her, getting her attention.

"Why don't you take the day off?" he suggested when she looked at him.

"Oh, I couldn't do that. I was just...thinking," she said, blushing.

"I know you were. Come on, live a little. I'm giving you my permission," John winked. "This will all be here when you get back."

"Are you sure?" Sue asked. "I don't want to leave you all hanging..."

"Pfft. We've got lots to do that doesn't involve you. Just go," John said, gesturing. Sue obeyed. She waved to them when she left, Levi at her heels.

"Can I have the day off too? I'm feeling extra dreamy and happy," Charlie sniggered.

"Hey, this is Sue here," John said. "Mom never thought she'd get this far in life, so she deserves to revel in her happiness for a day."

"I know," Charlie said. "I was just being stupid."

They went back to work. Jane was out on an investigation and wouldn't be back until later. John paused and looked at Charlie again, who was focused on his computer screen.

"Everything all right, man?" he asked finally.

"Yup," Charlie replied, not looking at him.

"You sure? You haven't really been yourself since..."

"I'm fine, John. Don't get all up in my face about it," Charlie said.

"Okay," John muttered. He hadn't been around Charlie and Tess much since the funeral, but he could tell there was a strain between them just from watching them last night. They worked in silence for a while.

"I'm seeing a shrink," Charlie said suddenly. John looked up quickly.

"Oh?" he prompted.

"I'm working on it," Charlie replied.

"That's great. I mean, if it's helping," John said.

"Sort of. Like I said, I'm working on it."

"Cool," John responded. He wasn't sure what else to say. Charlie went back to work as though nothing had happened, so he followed suit. What he said made John think, however. He had been toying with the idea of seeing a therapist himself. If Charlie was brave enough to, then maybe he was too.

 **Jack**

He couldn't stop thinking about her all day. He ignored the ribbing from the others as he struggled through is work day, waiting desperately for it to end so he could be with her. He was currently alone in the office, biting the end of his pen.

"Jack?" He looked up. He blinked, thinking he was seeing things, that he had thought of her too hard he was now having a hallucination.

"Hi," he said, when she looked at him curiously. "I didn't expect you...I thought I was imagining it."

"John gave me the day off," she said. "Want to have lunch?"

"Yea," he said, jumping up and knocking his papers askew. "Let's go." They walked out together.

"So I've been thinking," Sue said as they meandered to their favorite diner.

"About?" he prompted.

"We should get married soon," she said. "What do you think?"

"I like it. How soon?" They sat down at a table.

"How soon were you thinking?"

"Tomorrow?" he asked, laughing.

"I can't pull that off," she teased. "Next month?" She watched him ponder.

"I think that would be difficult for my family to get here," he said. "As much as I'd love to say yes though."

"I agree. I was being silly," she said. "How about three months from now?"

"That I can work with," he replied, smiling at her. He leaned in to kiss her.

"Nice work, Hudson," a voice said. Jack looked up.

"Booth," he said, nodding.

"Glad to hear you finally asked her!" Booth grinned.

"Marriage is just a piece of paper," the woman behind him began.

"Bones, just...stop talking, okay? You're ruining their happiness," Booth cut her off.

"What? It's true..."

"Dr. Brennan," Jack said. "Good to see you again."

"Likewise," Brennan said, shaking his hand. "I don't think we've met...Sue is it?"

"Yes. No, we haven't," Sue said, shaking her hand too.

"Bones here works with us now to help solve murder investigations," Booth bragged. "She's very good."

"I'm the best," Brennan corrected.

"And she has no filter," Booth added.

"Booth!"

"We'll leave you to your lunch," Booth said to Jack. "Congrats again!" Jack and Sue watched as they left the diner, still bickering.

"Am I the only one seeing the tension there?" Sue asked.

"Nope. Maybe they'll figure it out sooner than we did," Jack replied, winking.

"I'm struggling to remember Booth," Sue admitted.

"He's upstairs. He was a sniper too, like me," Jack said. "We kind of go back a little." He didn't mention that Booth and Bobby were fairly close from being in Gambler's Anonymous together.

"I see," Sue said, nodding.

"Anyhow," Jack went on. "Three months from now. I love it. Let's start planning."

"Later," Sue said. "I just want to have lunch with my fiance for now."

"Deal," he smiled.

 **Bobby & Tara**

Bobby was pacing nervously by the door while Tara finished getting ready. He never met Darcy's father. Now that he thought about it, he wasn't sure why. He was great with people. At least, he thought he was. He was doubting himself now.

"Are you all right?" Tara asked, coming out of the room finally. She squeezed past the piles of boxes. She had been packing like crazy in order to move out.

"Yea. Yea, I'm all right," he said. "You look great." He gave her a kiss.

"Thanks. Just so you know, he's nervous too," Tara told him.

"I don't know if that makes it better," Bobby confessed.

"Come on," Tara laughed. "It'll be painless." They left for the restaurant, Bobby still worrying he was going to screw up their first meeting. He wanted Steve to know that he truly loved Tara.

"Bun!" Steve called when he saw Tara approaching. He stood up and hugged her tightly.

"Bun?" Bobby asked her, a twinkle in his eye. Tara gave him a look that conveyed the message he wasn't to ever use that term.

"You must be Bobby," Steve said, shaking his hand heartily.

"Sure am," Bobby said. They all sat down while the waitress delivered their menus.

"So, Bu-Tara," Steve corrected himself. "How are things?"

"They're good. Really good. Dad, I'm moving in with Bobby," Tara blurted out. Steve looked surprised, but he still smiled.

"Things are very good," he said.

"Yes," Tara agreed.

"I just want you to know, sir, that I really love your daughter, and I will do whatever it takes to keep her safe and make her happy," Bobby said, feeling like he was losing points already for having Tara move in so quickly.

"Please, call me Steve," Steve said. "And I know. I can tell from just looking at the two of you. I've never been happier for you. Your mother would have been thrilled." Bobby gave Tara a questioning glance, which Tara dismissed quickly. She hadn't told him about her mother dying so long ago. She hadn't wanted him to look at her sadly or with sympathy. She was well over it by now. She figured she'd tell him when the time was right. Bobby let it go for now, but he was definitely talking to her when they got home.

"So, you mentioned your friends were getting married?" Steve asked. "That's exciting." They talked a little about that for a moment. Bobby was feeling like he didn't know what to say to Steve. He noticed the guy was a little jumpy himself.

"Are you okay, Dad?" Tara asked, also noticing this.

"Hm? Yes. I'm fine," Steve said absently.

"I know you better than that," Tara said.

"Totally, utterly fine, love," Steve said.

"All right. Excuse me a moment," Tara said, getting up to go to the bathroom. She was intentionally doing this so that they would bond in her absence.

"So, Tara's mother?" Bobby asked as soon as she was gone.

"Died from cancer almost 15 years ago. She doesn't like to tell people. Thinks it makes everyone feel sorry for her," Steve added.

"I'm so sorry," Bobby said to him.

"I've let it go enough that it doesn't hurt to breath every moment of every day," Steve sighed. "But I still miss her."

"I can't imagine," Bobby said.

"You still have parents?" Steve asked.

"Yea," Bobby said. "My mum and adopted dad are in Australia. I visit when I can."

"Your biological dad?" Steve asked, curious.

"Not in the picture," Bobby said. He didn't want to share all that just yet.

"That's too bad. He's missing out," Steve said, smiling a little. Bobby just nodded.

"Who's missing out?" Tara asked, returning.

"You. With this steak. Try some," Steve said, offering her a piece. Bobby was grateful Steve didn't rat him out. Dinner went on rather smoothly until the end when Steve got a little teary watching them.

"Dad, what's wrong?" Tara asked. "I can read you like a book, and you've been off all night."

"I...I didn't want to say right now," Steve said. "I don't want to ruin this evening."

"Dad, I'll just worry about it all night unless you tell me," Tara said. Steve twisted his napkin tightly. Bobby sensed it was a biggie, whatever it was he was going to say.

"I can leave," Bobby said.

"No, no," Steve said. "It's okay. You actually inspired me to say this, so you might as well stay." Tara looked at Bobby curiously. He made an "I have no clue" face back.

"Dad?" Tara prompted.

"I...I..." Steve tried. His face crumpled. "Bunny, I have cancer." The air stilled, and Tara's face was frozen in shock. Bobby felt his heart drop. This was not how he pictured this dinner ending.

"W-what?" Tara asked. "Dad, what are you saying?"

"I was diagnosed eight months ago," Steve went on. "I tried a lot of what they suggested..."

"And? It's working, right?" Tara asked, practically begging.

"No, Bunny. It's not. They...they haven't given me much time left," Steve finished, becoming choked up.

"Dad," Tara said, getting up to embrace him. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"You were going through hell of your own. I didn't want to add to it," Steve explained.

"You should have told me. Oh my God, Dad," Tara started crying. Bobby felt unsure of what to do now. Steve held her close.

"I didn't want you to hurt," he offered.

"So now I just get what...how much time do you have?" Tara asked.

"Could be tomorrow. Could be next month," Steve said. "They said it depended."

"Depended on what?" Tara asked.

"How things progress," Steve answered. "That's not all though."

"What more could you possibly have to tell me?" Tara asked.

"This...this will be a shock to you," Steve began.

"Just tell me!" Tara was angry now. She couldn't believe he'd hide cancer from her, especially after her mother dying from it.

"Tara, I'm not your father," Steve said. Bobby felt the blow the same time Tara did.

"What...what are you talking about? Of course, you're my Dad," Tara said. She felt sick, dizzy even. She couldn't believe she was hearing this.

"I always meant to tell you. This just made it more evident that I needed to," Steve said. "I don't want you to be left without family. Tara, we adopted you."

"No. No you didn't. Stop lying."

"I'm not lying."

"I just...I can't...I gotta go," Tara said, grabbing her purse and running out. Bobby apologized and went after her.

"Tara!" he called, catching up to her.

"What the hell is he talking about?" Tara asked. "I'm adopted?! This makes no sense at all! How could he lie to me?!"

"Tara, slow down," Bobby said, taking her hand.

"I will not slow down!" she snapped. "My father just told me he's not really my father. I think I'm going to be sick." She hurried to the nearest garbage bin and retched into it. Bobby carefully held her hair until she finished.

"He's not my father," she cried. "He's dying, and he's not my father. My mother wasn't my mother! What am I going to do?" She looked to him for answers.

"I think," Bobby said, "you should maybe hear him out? See what he has to say?"

"I don't want to. Not right now," Tara said.

"I understand," Bobby replied.

"Can we go home?" Tara asked. He nodded, taking her hand and walking alongside her. Tara's head was spinning. She was adopted. Her dad wasn't her dad. She still had a mother somewhere. Her dad was dying. Steve was dying. She couldn't not think of him as her dad.

"You know," Bobby said, reading her thoughts. "He did raise you, so that makes him more of a Dad to you then your biological one." Tara glanced over at him. She knew what he was saying. Bobby loved his adopted father way more than his biological one.

"I see what you're saying," Tara said. "I just need to process all this." They arrived at her place.

"You want me to stay?" Bobby asked.

"No. I just want to think this through. I'll call you," Tara promised. He stood there unsure. "Don't look so worried. This changes nothing between us."

"Okay," he said. Tara kissed him to reassure him.

"I'll see you tomorrow," she said. He nodded. Then he was gone. Tara closed the door and fell against it, crying. Her father was dying. She was adopted. These thoughts kept swirling in her brain. What was she going to do now?

 **Sue**

She was falling asleep feeling happier than she'd ever felt. Levi was snuggled against her, snoring. She rubbed his ears absently. She had received an excited text message from her mother, which she left to answer tomorrow. She didn't want her mother taking over the planning. Sue kept thinking about Jack and how much she loved him. Sue Hudson. She smiled at the name. It sounded amazing. Nothing could spoil this happiness for her. That she was very sure of.

 **Jessie**

He opened the letter carefully, making sure nobody was reading over his shoulder. Despite the tough act, jail was frightening for him. He was smaller than most, and that was never a good thing in a place like this.

 **Hang tight. I'm coming for you.** That was all the letter said. Jessie swallowed. He ripped it to pieces and flushed it down the toilet. No sense in anyone reading that. There would be a lot of questions. Jessie crawled onto his bunk thinking about how freedom would taste. If the author of the letter kept their word, he'd be out soon enough. He felt anger burning as he thought about the team that put him in here. He wasn't finished with them, but it was all in good time. All in good time.

 **The End...For Now**

 **I'm sorry for the cliffhanger! Stay tuned... ;)**


End file.
